New Destiny Uncut
by Angel saiyan 22
Summary: I thought of writing this when DBZ came back on the air and it was uncut. It's how I originally wanted to write New Destiny but I was afraid of the rating. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**A New Destiny Side Story**

**New Destiny Uncut**

**Or**

**Control**

**AS22: hey, it's been a while, huh? Well I'm back and I got a new story! It's parts of New Destiny I removed for content, but if you really like my old stories, you'll need to read this, so enjoy!**

**Prologue: **

**Katie-**

**Not many people know what it is like to lose control. They have never felt an urge deep within that was so strong they were consumed by it. They have never killed because of this urge. But I have.**

**I wrote the New Destiny series and left out the part that scared me the most. This is what I have dubbed _Control_. In this, I will tell you, my loyal readers, and quite possible friends, what really happened. There will be my training with Piccolo, my fight with the Saiyans, Namek, the androids, and a bit from Majin Buu that I had written differently than the truth. The truth is much darker than you realize.**

**We all know that Saiyans are animalistic. But you haven't seen what a feral Saiyan is capable of. That feral Saiyan was me. The Katherine the Slaughterer you know and loath was merely a child compared to the truth. The true Katherine the Slaughterer and the false are like comparing a kitten to a lion, a really mean, hungry, pissed off lion.**

**It may take a while, but you'll see why I decided to leave this out from my New Destiny series. You'll see why I feared Katherine the Slaughter. And you'll see why these guys are my best friends. Through it all they stayed with me.**

**In truth, I never really gained control. But I have what I call a _hold_ on it. I gained that after I became Katherine the Slaughterer. But if I ever just once loosen my grip, I could plunge down a never-ending road to damnation.**

**Also, something about the Angel powers made me tame, I guess you could say. Since then, I never once went feral. Super Saiyan also calmed me, but I still had it deep within, thus how I became Katherine the Slaughterer.**

**You'll also see why Frieza feared the Saiyans. He had a right too. You should too. Don't ever think or wish to be a Saiyan, because that damn TV show was just what it was, a cartoon show. It couldn't tell you the truth.**

**Chapter 1: Vs. Raditz **

**Partying at Roshi's island was interesting, to say the least. You can tell when your 'brother's' master likes you when he tries to grab your butt. Obviously, Master Roshi got a large red handprint across his face.**

"**Whoa! Good one, Katie!" Krillen laughed.**

"**Really?" I looked back, and Roshi was still drooling while holding his face.**

"**Normally I'd give you the 'take a picture' bit, but seeing as it's you…" this time Bulma joined me in a laugh.**

"**So Katie, you're Goku sister, right? So, why haven't we met before?"**

"**Well, uh…" I looked over to Goku, who shrugged. I was on my own, "I… didn't know I had a brother until just recently." I said, not completely lying.**

"**So you don't know about your family, either. Just like Goku." I looked over to Goku, who's normally cheery face drooped slightly. I walked over to him while the others fussed over Gohan a bit. (He's so cute!)**

"**Goku, I'm not going to say I'm an expert… I'm only a fan, but if you ever want to know something… I might know about your family enough to help."**

**"Thanks, kid. I'll remember that." Goku smiled. **

**Then finally, the moment I was dreading appeared. An energy blast hit the beach and sand flew everywhere. I turned, not too surprised but still horrified, to see Raditz.**

**_That isn't what happened on the show… or the manga… _**

**"Kakorot, why haven't you destroyed this world yet?" **

**"Who are you!" Goku screamed.**

"**Kakorot, I'm hurt. You don't even recognize your own brother?"**

"**My brother?" Goku glanced at me, and I nodded. He then back to Raditz.**

"**Yes, and you were sent here to destroy this world. We are Saiyans, and this is what we do." Raditz was explaining it all, which wasn't how it happened on the show, "We conquer planets and exterminate all life, and then we sell the planet to the highest bidder. You were sent here as a baby, Kakorot. Join me, and together we could rule the galaxy!"**

"**Never!" Goku cried.**

"**Daddy!" Gohan cried out.**

"**Get behind me, Gohan." I called as he ran behind me. I was closer than Goku to Gohan.**

"**Wait… your tail? What happened to your tail?"**

"**I had it removed." Goku responded.**

"**So you're passing as one of these… these earthlings? Have you forgotten your pride?"**

"**It's true I don't know much about my younger childhood… but so what." Goku growled, "Get off my planet."**

"**Sorry Kakorot, but I can't. You will join me, one way or another." Raditz kneed Goku in the stomach, then he just watched as he writhed in pain. He looked to me next, and his eyes grew wide.**

"**What, who are you!" Raditz noticed my tail for the first time. I had been keeping it wrapped around my waist, but like an animal I swished it around in anger and fear without noticing that I was doing so.**

**"Oh, that. I go by Katie, and I'm Goku's sister." **

"**So that's your name, Kakorot?" he said to Goku, then turned to me, "I didn't know I had a sister."**

"**Well I didn't know I had aliens for brothers!" I lied, keeping up the story. Raditz walked over.**

"**You're an alien too, my dear. You must have been sent here to help Kakorot in his mission. Looks like you both failed."**

**"That's not how I see it." **

**"Kakorot, is that your whelp?" Raditz asked, pointing to Gohan. Gohan grabbed my leg and backed around me.**

"**What… no, no, he isn't."**

"**Then he must be yours." Raditz asked me.**

"**Are you kidding? I'm still a kid!"**

"**Then do all earthlings have tails?" Raditz smirked.**

"**Daddy!"**

"**No, Gohan!" Krillen charged but was back slapped away and out. Raditz used his tail, so now there was no doubt that he, Goku, and I were related. Only I was left able to fight, and I knew I couldn't beat him. I didn't know any fighting techniques. He was ten yards away as he spoke.**

"**Sister, please, join me. I don't want to hurt both my siblings." He said in a sarcastic manner.**

"**I won't join you." I hissed. I stood in front of Gohan, trying to protect him, though I knew it was futile, "I know all about your kind." I hissed, trying to keep the humans from hearing.**

"**Then take this!" he blasted me in the chest and the blast knocked me into Roshi's house. Too stunned to move, Raditz walked over and picked up Gohan. "I'll be off then, and I won't be hard to find if you change your mind. To show your loyalty to me, and to get the brat back, you best do as I say. Let's say… 100 humans, piled up here, from you both." He said to both Goku and me, "I'll count, and then we can leave together to rule the galaxy!"**

"**Daddy!"**

"**No, Gohan." Goku gasped.**

"**Stop!" I said weakly.**

**Krillen was out, but Goku and I were recovering. Raditz took off, flying faster than I could comprehend.**

"**Goku, does this mean…?" Bulma started.**

"**Yes Bulma," I stated, getting up and holding my chest, "Goku and I are both aliens. Goku, we have to go after him." Killen was up now.**

"**Nimbus!"**

"**Goku, you can't fight him!" Roshi said.**

"**We have to try." I said as I stood. I almost fell over, but Killen grabbed me, "Thanks." I said, pushing off of him.**

"**What's going on here?" Piccolo said as he landed. It was hard for me, but I had to act like I was surprised to see him.**

"**What do you want, Piccolo?" Goku snapped.**

"**I followed a strong presence here."**

"**It was an alien, apparently my brother." Goku said. "He took my son."**

"**Like I care." Piccolo said as he turned to leave. I thought fast.**

"**He wants to destroy the world." I said.**

"**That's my job." Piccolo said as he turned to face me.**

"**Then maybe the three of us should team up to stop him." I suggested. Goku gave me a glance and I gave a slight nod, "The three of us should be more than enough for him."**

"**I doubt that." Piccolo retorted, turning away from us.**

"**How about it, Piccolo?" Goku asked.**

"**Fine, a truce, but as soon as he's dead, we continue this. And this time, I won't lose." Piccolo said staring right at Goku. "Who are you, anyway?" Piccolo asked, looking at me.**

"**I'm Goku's sister, Katie."**

"**Sister? Well, let's go before we lose him."**

"**Right." Goku and I said.**

"**Bulma, give me the Dragon Radar."**

"**That's right, Gohan's hat has the 4-star Dragonball attached to his hat!"**

"**Can you keep up with my cloud, Piccolo?" Goku asked as we climbed on. I was surprised that I could get on it.**

"**Please, you'll be lucky if it can keep up with me, especially with two riders."**

**_So I'm riding the flying Nimbus… cool…_**

**Flying on the Nimbus was something I would have loved to do, when I was human. Even now it seemed like a dream, but the bruise on my chest reminded me that this was all real. I could fight. I could die.**

**I squeezed Goku tight around the waist. To tell the truth, I'm scared of heights; scared shitless.**

"**Are you okay?" Goku asked.**

"**Depends. Right now… well, I'm scared of heights. Your brothers hit hurt, but I'll be okay."**

"**We need to talk." Goku said. I turned to him, my heart already sinking.**

"**Goku, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Raditz, but-"**

"**I understand that, but teaming up with Piccolo?"**

"**Trust me, it'll work out." Goku didn't look too sure, but he nodded and we sped up. I had major things to think about, like the battle. And home, mom and dad must be sick with worry by now.**

_**I can't remember, but I think Piccolo was the one to suggest the team up, so why did I have to intervene?**_

**The field approached and Raditz's ship was in view.**

"**You two keep him busy and I'll save Gohan."**

"**Right." They both said in unison. I broke off and landed next to the ship. The door was easy to find, it was a Saiyan space pod, so duh, and Raditz, Goku and Piccolo had started fighting. I punched the door and it popped off, then I retrieved Gohan. He was crying as I held him.**

"**Where's daddy?" he asked through tears.**

"**He's fighting that bad man who hurt him."**

"**Really? I want to see!"**

"**No, wait!" I called as he jumped and ran toward the fighting. I followed, and when we got there Raditz was holding Goku down with his foot. Piccolo was on the ground missing his left arm. Gohan screamed and I felt his energy rise. Raditz's Scouter broke as Gohan did so.**

"**You leave my daddy alone!" Gohan attacked. Tackling Raditz and breaking a part of the armor. I ran closer to the fight.**

"**Son's boy… can do that?" Piccolo gasped. I didn't blame him.**

**Gohan sat up and looked around. He didn't remember attacking Raditz.**

"**Daddy… daddy!"**

"**Gohan, run away!"**

"**You… what? Your power level has dropped to 1!"**

"**Gohan, go now! Katie, get Gohan!"**

**I stepped forward, but quickly Raditz blasted me in the shoulder, throwing me to the ground as I screamed in pain. My shoulder was searing as I tried to sit up. Raditz turned to Gohan and slapped him away.**

"**Gohan! You beast!" I screamed.**

"**Stop it… he's only a…a-"**

"**What, a child? That's a laugh, he's stronger than you, Kakorot!"**

"**But he's… family…" I said, standing up. The sticky red liquid that flowed from my shoulder has ceased, but the pain was still there.**

"**What, I didn't kill you? Today must be an off day for me."**

_**Would he really kill family? I mean, I know I'm not really his sister, but he thinks I am… the only reason he's hurting Goku is because they were fighting… what kind of universe has creatures that harm their own family?**_

_**What am I thinking, all universes have this… I'm being too naive… **_

**Goku got up and put Raditz in a chokehold. I ran over and picked up Gohan. Piccolo was getting up and powering his Special Beam Cannon.**

"**Goku, Gohan's okay!" I called.**

"**Piccolo, do that thing again now!" Goku screamed.**

"**It'll kill you both, just thought you'd want to know!" Piccolo called.**

"**Just do it! We have to stop him!"**

"**This is working very nicely for me…" Piccolo smirked.**

**Piccolo blasted and Raditz was hit, killing him and Goku at the same time. I placed Gohan near a tree and ran to Goku, who was disappearing. I knelt down next to him.**

"**So… this is why I had to… team up with… Piccolo?" Goku asked, smiling. I held his hand as he lay dying. To tell the truth, I didn't cry because I knew he was going to be okay and wished back. I was more scared of Vegeta and Nappa coming.**

"**Yeah, you'll see later. Gohan's safe now."**

"**Good." Goku said.**

"**Piccolo, are you okay?" I asked as I got back to my feet. **

"**Fine. I guess you'll get the Dragonballs to wish Son back." He answered as he regenerated his arm.**

"**Yeah."**

"**I won't be… killed so easily! I've recorded our battle, and as I speak, two Saiyans stronger than I are on their way here to collect those Dragonballs! They'll be here in one year to avenge my death!" Raditz was up but barely alive. He had sent the message.**

_**This isn't right, this isn't like the show! He's supposed to be dead!**_

**Raditz powered up a blast and fired it at Piccolo. **

_**Raditz doesn't know that Piccolo and Kami are linked, the Dragonballs will be gone! I have to save Piccolo!**_

**I ran and intercepted it, and I felt the pain. I looked over and Raditz was down and dead. **

**I looked to my body, to my right arm. There was another hole just below his shoulder shot from earlier. I felt cold, but I wasn't in any pain. Piccolo walked over and stared down at me.**

**"Why did you do that?" he asked, looking confused. **

**"Earth needs you to… stop those Saiyans. Besides… without you here… we lose the Dragonballs."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Animal Instincts **

**I woke up and looked around. I thought I had died, but I guess not. The sky was dark, filled with stars and the smell of smoke. I also caught another sent, one that made my stomach growl.**

**"About time you woke up." I looked over and saw Piccolo. Gohan was still sleeping. It was dark, and the fire was the only light around. I had a bandage around my arm and shoulder.**

**"What happened?" I asked. **

**"You risked your life to save me. I treated your wounds and brought you here to train. I did the same for Son Goku's boy."**

**"Why?" I rubbed my head, trying to think. I looked, and saw the source of the smell. It was some bloody clothing, my clothing. It was the scent of the blood that caught my attention. I felt sick and shook my head. I had a white shirt like Gohan's on. It was under the clothes I borrowed from Goku before the party.**

**"I figured the boy has a great hidden power, as you saw with the fight earlier today. Since you're related, I thought your talents might need developing as well."**

**"I guess I'm flattered." All I wanted was a chance to prove myself, so now I have one. **

**"So you do know who I am. Then you know I won't take it easy on you or him just because you're kids."**

**"I know. I don't expect to be treated any different." I flattened out on the ground and looked to the stars. The moon wasn't showing. "I'm gonna warn you about a full moon."**

**"How's that?" **

**"Saiyans, like Goku, Gohan, and I, transform into giant apes during a full moon. Our power increases ten-fold. If it does happen, you have to cut off our tails. A child's tail will grow back, but not an adult's."**

**"But how did you know about Saiyans?"**

**"Well, I…" _How do I tell him? Technically he's a good guy right now…_ "I know the future. It's a long story."**

**Piccolo stared at me, then to the sky. He sighed.**

**"I see. Well, you better rest. Living out here on your own is the first lesson. After a few months I'll return." Piccolo stood and started to walk off.**

**"Wait!"**

**Piccolo stopped.**

**"What?"**

**"I know about Gohan's hidden powers. But if you leave me with him, I'll overprotect him. I won't mean to, but I know I will. He'll break my heart, and I'll end up protecting him, and then his powers won't come to the surface."**

**"I see your point, but someone has to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. That's you."**

**"Piccolo… thanks for bringing me out here. I'd rather train with you than the humans. They'd take it easy on me."**

**"See you in 6 months." Then Piccolo flew off.**

**I looked up to the stars as I thought.**

_**I'm a full blooded Saiyan… I can become stronger just by healing from this attack… but can I live out here? Am I supposed to even help? Maybe this is just some weird coincidence.**_

_**How long will I be stuck here? How long will I live here? Will I go to Namek? Will I fight Vegeta? Damn… what now?**_

**XxX**

**That morning a loud wailing sound woke me up. I shot up from a weak sleep and winced from pain racing down my arm. I looked and saw the source of my alarm-clock, a crying and scared little boy.**

**"Gohan? It's okay, I'm here with you." I said, trying to sound as motherly as possible.**

**"Where- where are we? Where are my mommy and daddy?" **

**"We're in the wilds, learning to survive for a training session. We're going to fight the Saiyans when they come in one year. Piccolo brought us out here. And Goku… he's… dead. Raditz killed him, but he'll come back."**

**"My daddy's dead? But… but… but…" **

**_I have to be tough, for both of us… _**

**"Shut up and stop crying, that won't help."**

**"But... Aunt Katie…"**

**"Will crying bring Goku back? Will tears stop the Saiyans? No, we have to be tough. Come on, we'll go find some breakfast, then some shelter."**

**"Okay…" he was still teary, but he wasn't wailing now. I got up and he took my hand.**

**_Well… I guess we can at least do this and not be 'weak'…_ **

**We started walking toward the woods. There would be berries or fruit in there, and then after we ate we could find a cave or something.**

**"Why did Mr. Piccolo bring _us_ out here?" Gohan asked, wiping away his tears, "Can't he and daddy stop the say-mans?"**

**"No, Gohan, they can't stop the _Saiyans_. Not alone."**

**"So why us?" he asked again.**

**"You have a great hidden power, Gohan."**

**"I do? No… no, I don't, I'm just a little boy."**

**"It's that kind of thinking that has to stop. You can't remember, but you tackled Raditz, and your one hit did more damage than anything your dad or Piccolo had done."**

**"So why are you out here?"**

**"Because Piccolo thinks I can help too. We are related."**

**_No, but I am a Saiyan too… _**

**"Oh…"**

**He shut up as we walked. We got to a bush filled with little red berries.**

**"Oh, good. Gohan, do you know what these are?"**

**"Yeah! My daddy and me pick these kinds of berries all the time! They're really good!" Gohan said, running to pick the berries.**

**I sat down, feeling dizzy. Gohan was only half-Saiyan, but I was full blooded and starving. I grabbed a handful of the berries and ate them. They were good, and I started to feel better after another handful.**

_**There's no way I can survive on berries alone… I need more food, much more… but what is there?**_

**Then I smelled something, something really good that I didn't recognize. I looked over to Gohan, who was still eating berries.**

**"Gohan, stay here and save some of those for later. I'll be right back."**

**"Okay…" he said, stuffing his mouth full of more berries.**

**I got up and followed the scent deeper into the woods. I couldn't place the smell, but something told me it was food. My stomach growled again. I got low as I crawled toward the smell, through a small stream.**

**The hackles on my tail rose up as I crept closer to the smell. I bared my fangs as I took a few more steps. I got to the smell and growled.**

**It was a deer, a dead one, and a pack of wolves was feeding on it. I growled again and roared, scaring them away. I got closer, longing to sink my teeth into the flesh, to taste the blood. I put my hands on it and rolled it over to a more comfortable position. I lowered my teeth into the skin.**

**Suddenly I saw what I was doing. I got up and backed off, staring at the deer. I looked at my own hands, covered in its blood. I hadn't bit in, but I was so close.**

**"What… what was that… what am I doing?" **

**I shook violently as I looked at the deer. I nearly bit into it. I nearly ripped it apart. I nearly ate it in an animalistic way. I went to the water and washed off my hands and face.**

_**I … I wanted to taste the blood… the flesh… what's wrong with me?**_

**"If this is the price for being a Saiyan, I take it back!" I cried, "I'd rather be human and in control of my instincts than a beast!"**

**I fell to my knees and cried. I looked back, and the wolves were returning. They looked scared. I had scared them, creatures I use to admire.**

**_Marina… Smokey… I miss them… _**

**I thought back on my home as I cried. My neighbors, long time family friends, raised wolf-dogs. The 'alphas' were Marina and Smokey. We'd wrestle and play, and they never even attempted to bite me. They'd snap at my dad or my brother, but I was like a member of the pack.**

**"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… eat the deer, at least you earned it." I said. One of the wolves came over and looked at me, then to the deer. It barked and the others started to eat.**

**_I almost did that… I lost control… _**

**I got up and walked back toward Gohan. He was sitting by a tree with his hat filled with berries. I noticed the Dragonball was gone. Bulma must have it.**

**"Where'd you go?" he asked.**

**"I found some water that way. I'll have to think of a way to carry back to a shelter. Come on, let's go."**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monster Mash 

We were walking along the forest side, trying to find some place for shelter. We stopped when a large roar came from the front. I grabbed Gohan and jumped behind a tree.

We sat there, and soon enough the trees erupted and a large shape, taller than the trees, came out. It sniffed the air and looked around.

"A tyrannosaurus? Here?" Wow… Jurassic park had nothing on the real thing… 

"Aunt Katie?"

"…I've never seen one before, that's all." I said, looking down at him. I looked back up as it walked away, "We should get away from the trees. I think he lives in there."

"Yeah, sounds good." Gohan agreed.

We walked away from the trees toward the rocky plain to look for a cave or something.

"I'm tired!" Gohan whined.

_I am too… _

"Okay, we'll rest for a moment."

I looked around as I sat down, still searching for a cave.

"Do you really think we can stop those Saiyans?"

"Yes, I do." I said it and meant it.

I got off the ground and looked around. There were no trees in sight, and the only animal I had seen was a snake. Of course, it didn't stay that way. A large eruption in the background got my attention. Gohan started to cry.

_I can't baby him… but I can't let anything happen to him either. _

I ran to Gohan's side and look toward the sound. Suddenly the source of the sound burst through the rocks. It was the t-rex, and he looked hungry.

"Aunt Katie!"

"Gohan, run!"

Together we ran toward the nearest rock face, but it turned out to really be a dead end. The t-rex was right on our tails and had us trapped.

"Gohan, jump, now!" I cried as I jumped up to a ledge a few meters high, "Gohan!"

"I'm scared!" he cried. I jumped down and got in front of him. I didn't know what I could do against a dinosaur, but I'd try to protect Gohan.

The t-rex bent down and sniffed me. He opened his jaws and roared, then lunged at me. I punched it in the jaw, and it backed away, but came back angry.

_Damn, I have to protect Gohan, at least until his hidden powers release. I hope that's soon, I only have one good arm to use._

The t-rex lunged again, and I dodged, but not well enough. His hard head slammed me into the wall. My bad arm met with a rock and pain raced through my side. My back hit the wall hard too, so when the dinosaur lunged at me again, I couldn't move. I screamed.

Then I heard Gohan scream in anger.

"You leave my aunt Katie alone!"

Gohan jumped and kicked the dinosaur in the chin, throwing him back. The dinosaur got up, blinked and lunged at Gohan again. Gohan jumped and the t-rex hit the wall. I got up and moved out of the way just in time. The dinosaur was stunned, but he got up and ran off.

"Take that you dumb reptile! Way to go Gohan! Gohan?" I looked, and Gohan was on top of the cliff, too high for me to even fly with my energy low because of the t-rex head-butt and lame arm.

"Aunt Katie, I'm scared! How did I get up here?" 

"Gohan, I can't come after you, I lost too much energy. Either you get down on your own, or wait until tomorrow."

"But what do I do!"

"I… I don't know…" I said. I sat down below the cliff, "I'll stay close, Gohan!"

_Now what do I do?_

XxX

The stars were shining brightly as I sat by my little fire. I used my Ki, of course, but it was still cold.

"Hey kid, how's the first day going?" I looked up to see Piccolo floating in the air. He started to lower himself ground level.

"Not so good…" he raised an eyebrow, "Gohan and I were attacked by a t-rex, and now…" I pointed up.

"How'd he get up there?"

"Hidden powers." I sighed.

"Can't you get him?" Piccolo asked.

"No… I'm still too weak." I said, looking up at Gohan. Just then my stomach growled, and I just pulled my knees to my chest.

"You're hungry."

"No."

"I heard that noise, doesn't that mean you mortals are hungry?" he asked.

"I'm _not_." I growled.

"Okay, fine. I got some apples for you and Gohan, but if you don't really want them." He held out a green apple and I couldn't get my eyes off of it.

"Okay, stop mocking me, give it here." I said, snatching it from him.

Piccolo smirked and sat cross-legged from me. I began to eat the apple. It was sour, but I already knew it would be.

"Gohan didn't like his food." Piccolo said.

"I don't like it, either, but its all there is."

"What about the animals? Surely you could hunt-"

"No."

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't push it. I looked up.

"Damn…" I said, looking away quickly.

"What is it?"

"The moon… damn, you better do something." I said, getting up and trying to spot Gohan.

"What? Why-" he saw it then, it was a full moon.

"Too late!" I spotted Gohan's form changing. I backed off, falling onto my butt over a rock.

"He's… he's changing! Just like- that's what Raditz- and you-" 

"Piccolo, we got to do something! Quick, destroy the moon! Remove his tail! Something!"

Piccolo nodded and jumped into the air. He tried to fight off Gohan, not listening to my advice.

_What can I do- _

"Ahhh!" Gohan's tail hit me, sending me back. I opened my eyes and saw the full moon.

_I can't look, Piccolo… needs… help… _

I felt the Bluntz Waves, but I fought them back. I couldn't resist.

_This is bad… _

XxX

"What…?"

My head was throbbing, but my arm was healed. I went to stand up, but I fell back over.

_No… my tail…?_

I looked back, and sure enough my tail was gone. My clothes were changed now as well. I had a training Gi just like Goku's. I looked over and saw one similar on Gohan, and he had a sword. I had a bow and arrows. The demon sign was on the back and over the heart of our Gi's.

_What happened? Did I… transform? Did I become an Oozaru?_

I thought back; I remembered. I had changed, and then Piccolo cut off my tail. That was it, all I could remember.

"Piccolo… if you're near enough to hear me, I'm sorry."

_I've lost control twice now. What if I hurt Gohan? Or Piccolo? _

I held my knees again and started to cry once more.

_Damn tears… _

I forced the tears gone and stood up. I looked back at Gohan.

"Sorry, kid, but the risk is too great." I picked up my bow and arrows, then I left, into the woods and away from Gohan.

_You'll be okay, kid. I know you can do it._

**AS22: ok, now we're getting somewhere, but I need more reviews! Where did all my fans go? Please read and review, flame me if you want,I _need_ feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Lust 

It had been two months since I left Gohan alone, and blood was a thought I couldn't keep out of my mind. I wanted to tear something apart, anything, and enjoy the blood.

_I can't let anyone get hurt because I've lost control. I have to gain a focus… _

I sat under a waterfall, letting the water rush down on me. I sat cross-legged and arms folded across my knees. The cold water kept my mind sharp.

_Whoa… I can… sense Ki… from so many people… _

I saw Tien and Choazu climbing up Korin Tower. Wow… Tien's kinda cute… I saw Yamcha playing Baseball.

_Wow, he's good… too easy for him, I can see… _I laughed_, He's loving that fight… oh, there's Bulma and Killen!_

Then I saw Gohan in a cave, and a large, long-necked dinosaur playing guard at the entrance.

_I can't watch… the dinosaur is hurt._

I saw its wound and the blood, and it looked to good. It would be easy enough to kill.

"No!"

I got up and shook my head again. I stared down at my hands. I could still see the deer blood on them.

I dove into the water and burst back through the surface, inhaling deeply. I swam to shore and let the sun dry me off as I lay back in the grass. I looked up and the sky, clutching my fists.

"What's going on with me? Is this my fate, to always crave blood? To want to kill? I have to fight it… there has to be a way to gain control!"

"There is." I looked over and saw Piccolo. He landed and walked over.

"You heard all that?" I asked, standing.

"Yes. I knew you must have had a good reason to leave Gohan."

"I was afraid I'd hurt him." I admitted.

"Tell me what's happening. Maybe I can help." He said.

"You care?" I asked. He took a seat on a rock near the water.

"When I was a kid… I didn't get any help until I was your age. They're… friends, I guess. When I was young I craved blood… they helped me."

"It's my instincts… I don't know very much about Saiyans, what I do know is they transform and they're strong, pretty much what you already know now. But the first day… there was a deer, and wolves were feeding on it. I almost bit in." I sat down and curled up again, "It scares me, Piccolo… I don't want to… but I get these cravings… for blood… to tear flesh… I wasn't always like this. And I don't think I can do it alone."

I sat there, but I refused to cry. I knew I was being weak, and I knew I was being stupid, but I was scared.

"Can you fly, kid?" Piccolo asked, standing up.

"Uh... sure."

"Then come." He took to the air and didn't wait. I had to use a lot of speed to catch up. He was serious and didn't look back.

_He's actually going to help? Why?_

We got to a large mountain and Piccolo landed. The top was covered in snow, and Piccolo headed that way. I knew better than to complain about the snow, but the silence was irritating me.

"So… how did you meet these friends?" I asked.

He grunted in reply.

"Okay, I'll shut up. I know better than to push it." I said, looking ahead. A cold wind blew down and I held my arms to try to block out the cold. It didn't work very well, of course.

I closed my eyes as the wind picked up. We were knee deep in snow and still going with no signs of stopping. I shivered as we climb higher.

Then I felt something blocking out the cold. I looked up and saw Piccolo standing next to me, his cape on my shoulders.

"No, you keep it." I said. 

"I can take this cold. This is where I grew up. I don't need you getting sick and hindering your training."

I looked down, kind of embarrassed.

"Thanks." I said.

We kept going up the mountain. The walking was warmer now, but also harder due to the heavy cape.

"I'm impressed… you're keeping up." Piccolo said. I smirked.

_I've impressed Piccolo… now if only I can do that with Vegeta before he gets killed by Frieza…_

The ground leveled out and the snow was gone. The ground was dry and cracked in a large area. Piccolo took to the middle of the area and looked at me.

"Come." He said. I walked to him and I handed him back his cape.

"I'm not a dog, you know." I said.

"Really?" he retorted, snatching back the cape, "_Issda nagala Piccolo Daimoa_."

The ground started to shake and the ground erupted in light. I covered my eyes, but stayed calm. I felt a wave of heat, and now I wasn't cold anymore. When I opened my eyes the area had changed. The sky was black, the ground was rocky, and it just felt creepy. The hackles on my tail started to rise again as my eyes dilated. My senses sharpened immediately, even my sense of smell. I saw Piccolo and I could smell his blood through his skin. I could hear his heart beating. I bared my fangs, but I shook my head clear and looked away.

"Again? What set it off?" Piccolo asked. 

"I… I don't know. My senses sharpened due to the dark. I could smell your blood…" I let out a shaky lungful of air as I tried to get the scent out of my mind. I was able to push it away, but not block it out.

"Lets move, it isn't far now." Piccolo said, moving. I wasn't sure, but I think I was scaring him.

"Piccolo? You're… scared of me, aren't you? Of what I could do. I'm full Saiyan, like Goku and Raditz and the others… if I lost control…"

"I'll admit it, you are scaring me. But believe me, I think I could handle you. I was able to stop you and Gohan that other night."

"Yes… but if I hadn't told you how…" 

I shut up as we kept moving into the darkness. I was scared of myself, and I didn't think any less of Piccolo for admitting he was scared as well.

The changes in the scent and sounds were so slight even I had trouble noticing any changes at all, but soon a large cabin, almost a mansion, appeared.

"That's it." Piccolo said. He got to the door before I did and knocked. A moment later it opened.

"Piccolo!" whoever it was started speaking in a language I didn't understand, but it sounded like the same language Piccolo said when we were transported to this place.

Piccolo replied to the male at the door, and looked to me. The door opened wider.

"Stay right here, kid. I'll be right back." He said, stepping inside.

"O-okay." I said shakily. I didn't like the idea of being out here alone.

My sensitive ears picked up a sound close. I looked to the side and my sight increased as I 'zoomed in' and saw a heard of antelope or something. I let out a low growl as I lowered myself closer to the ground.

_Fresh meat… no! No, I can't!_

Every time this feeling came over, I'd think of myself turning into a monster, like a werewolf or something. And as soon as I could stop myself and focus, I'd be my normal human self.

_But I'm not human… not anymore…_

The door opened again, and Piccolo was back.

"Come in, she'll speak to you." He said. I didn't bother to ask who, I just listened. I was so desperate I didn't care who helped me.

We walked down a long hall and turned down another. We climbed up 3 flights of stairs and then stopped at the top of the stairs.

"We're here." Piccolo said, and then he opened the door. 

We walked and in Piccolo shut the door behind us. My eyes shrank back down as we entered the well lit room.

"Piccolo."

"You never did like the dark, did you?" I looked to the female voice, she wasn't human, or Namekian. She had gray skin, bright pink hair, and a thin form. She was a demon, just as Piccolo believed he was. She hadn't looked to us yet, just read through a book.

"Naw, it's overrated. Is that her? Hey, what's your name?"

I shook myself out of my stupor. Demons were real, and now I was over that shock. She looked young, but then again, she was a demon.

"Uh, Katie. My name is Katie." I replied.

"A young girl… but I sense something in you as I did when Piccolo first came here." She turned to Piccolo and said something else in that foreign language. Piccolo nodded.

"Come back outside when you're finished. I'll lead you back to the waterfall." Piccolo said, and then he left.

"Have a seat there, kitten. My name is Kattalia." She said, pointing to a chair. She took a seat across from the one I sat in, "Piccolo thought it'd be easier for you to talk to a female than my brother, Mychal."

"It might be just a little." I said in a low tone.

"So, what's going on? Piccolo didn't have much to go on."

"I better start from the beginning." I sighed. How many times will I have to tell this story?

I told about how I was human until a few months ago, how I had become a Saiyan, and how I had been losing control over my instincts.

"…And then… just a few moments ago, while waiting at the front door, I saw a herd of antelope. I almost went after them."

"How does it feel when you lose control?" 

"I… it's like my humanity has melted away, leaving only an animal. It's scary, not even an entire pack of wolves would face up to me."

"Remember back to when you lost your tail. Has been easier to control yourself?"

"Well… yeah, maybe just a little bit." I said. 

"I think I know what this is. You were human, and humans have lost all touch to their instincts. Now you're a Saiyan, and from what you and Piccolo have told me about them, this could be really bad. I can sense things, kitten, but don't worry, I'll keep it quiet. But this power… All you have to do is let it control you and then you could destroy the planet and yourself. That's what happened to Piccolo." Kattalia said.

"Huh?"

"He wouldn't like it if he knew I told you about this. When he was just a kid, about your age, my brother and I found him in the woods, alone and scared. He wanted to destroy, but it was too strong for him. Even when he saw something or someone he liked, his instincts would eventually arise and he'd hurt them or kill them, even though he didn't want to or mean to. We taught him how to control his instincts. I think I can help you as well, kitten."

"I don't know what to say… no one… I mean…"

"I got you, no worries." She smiled, showing fangs like my own.

"I guess I better go. When should I return?"

"Don't. I warn you, do not ever come here without Piccolo, my brother, or me. It isn't safe for mortals."

"Then what do I do?"

"Whenever you feel the lust, just call out _Issda nagala Kattalia._" She said.

**AS22: ok, chapter 4 is up now.I won't update again untilI have a total of 10 reviews. That's only 2 per chapter plus 2 more. So please people, if you want more, review, okay? Angel Saiyan 22 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: One Starry Night

Two months later

I've been out in the wilds for 4 months now. Two more before I have to rejoin Gohan and Piccolo. It won't be easy, and so far I haven't needed Kattalia's help. I have felt the lust, true, but not so bad that I felt like I needed help.

I sat under the waterfall and meditated. It was night, there was no moon, and the stars were bright.

_I think I may have gotten control on my own. I've hunted and cooked my meat, and that… thing, hasn't come back. Those instincts are staying down._

I opened my eyes when I sensed movement. I knew better than to stay in the open, so I jumped from my rock to the nearby bushes and sat low to the ground, still and barely moving, even to breathe. When the rain started I barely noticed.

_I bet it's that damn tiger again… or that raptor pack… _

It was the tiger, as I guessed. My hackles lifted and my ears picked up its heartbeat. It had just finished its hunt and was heading home, going through my site. A growl escaped my throat.

_I will not stand for a trespasser in my territory…_

The tiger stopped when it heard my growl. I stepped from my hiding place to plain sight, and the tiger let out a growl.

"This is my place… get out." I hissed. She wasn't interested in leaving so easily. She lowered, her haunches poised to attack.

"You cannot defeat me, beast." I growled as I lowered myself. My claws extended as I stood. I glanced down at my new claws and then back at the tiger. I didn't want to lose eye contact now.

_I didn't know I could do that… this will make my task easier… _

The tiger roared and leapt into the air. I followed suit and tackled the beast. My claws sank into her chest as her claws tore my clothes and skin.

I pushed the heavy body off me and stood. I howled and roared in victory.

I looked down to the blood on my hands and smiled. I liked it, and then I licked that hand clean. It tasted so good. I stopped and looked up to the sky.

"I won… I defeated my enemy… I killed-" 

I stopped and stared at my hands. They were covered in blood, the tiger's blood. My arms were scratch, and I just now felt the sting of pain.

"I… I killed it… for no reason… I lost control. Again. I. Lost. Control. Again."

I fell to my knees and held myself. 

_I lost control again… I went too far… if that had been someone I care for… if it had been a person…_

"_Issda nagala Kattalia. Issda nagala Kattalia!"_

I fell into a fetal position. Tears were a familiar and unwanted guest. I didn't like that I cried so often, but I would become stronger eventually, once I got past this. If I could.

I wrapped my tail around my legs, and that's when I noticed it. My tail had grown back. That was only part of why I lost control, though. I nearly lost control when I didn't have my tail.

_Is this punishment? What did I do to deserve such a fate? Do all Saiyans go through this? I swear, I'll never tell of this… never…_

"I heard your call and I- by the gods and demons kitten, what happened?" 

"It… I…" I couldn't talk as I choked on tears. She came over and put her hand on my shoulder as she looked down into my eyes. I flinched from her touch.

"It's okay kitten, it's okay."

"If that had been Piccolo… or Gohan… or just a hiker…"

"Shh, I get it. Tell me all about it."

I looked up into her red eyes. Being stuck with the guys made me realize how much I needed a female friend to confide in. I nodded and sat back up.

"I was meditating under the waterfall. I heard the tiger and hid from it. Then my instincts took over… it's a blur, but… I killed it, and I liked it. I… licked all the blood off my hand." I looked down to my hands. One still had fresh blood covering it, and the other had bloody smears.

"Come on, I'll take you home with me. You aren't in any condition to stay out here tonight."

I nodded and closed my eyes in defeat. I had lost a very important battle tonight, a battle I thought I had won. This was a lesson I'd never forget.

_If I ever write some sort of biography about my life, this will not be in it. I'll never forget, but I won't ever speak of it._

When I opened my eyes we were already there. We were still in the same position as when I closed my eyes.

"You seem surprised, kitten. I can teleport." She said, helping me up. I didn't mind the nickname. Anyway, I was so withdrawn that the walk up the staircase didn't even register. She put me in the same chair, wrapped a blanket around me, and sat down. I was shaking, but not from the rain or cold. I was shocked right down to my bones.

"Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, still looking at my feet.

"You know, it was just a tiger."

"It doesn't matter what it was… for all I care it could have been a bug… it's the fact that I lost control over my instincts again."

"Has Son Goku ever lost control?"

"Who, Goku? No, never."

"Why?" Kattalia asked.

"He was hit on the head as a baby and he lost his instincts."

"So what if you did that?"

"Hell no!" I said, standing up, "I…"

_Why don't I want that? _

"You don't want to lose your instincts. But you don't want to be ruled by them, either."

_Is that it?_ I sat back down. 

"Help me control them. I don't to lose control ever again." I asked.

"I'll help you, but first you need rest. Come on, I'll take you to a nice warm bed. You can clean up and be civil for a bit."

"Actually… isn't there someway I could… sleep outside? I guess I'm use to it now. It's hard to sleep when I can't see the stars."

"That isn't possible. It's too dangerous outside in this land. And you don't need to be outside alone anyway." I got up and followed Kattalia out the door.

"Where is this land anyway?" 

"Piccolo never told you, huh? Not surprised. This land is further north than the Snowy Village, but further south than the Great Bear Desert."

"Wait… how is that-"

"No mortal can find it." She replied.

"Oh, I get it… I think."

I followed her down the stairs back to the first floor. We went down another hall and we stopped in front of a door.

"You like the stars, right? That's what you said earlier."

"Uh, yeah. Must sound weird." I replied.

"Not really. When you're, well, like us, inside spaces seem so tiny."

"What do you mean, like us?"

"Piccolo, you, my brother, and I. We all have an animalistic side, even when we're the most humane."

"Oh." I replied. She opened the door and let me in.

"There's a bathroom down this hall. I'd use it if I were you. No telling how long it will be before you get to use another."

_8 months, if we live… _

"Sounds good." When the door opened my jaw dropped. The ceiling was painted with starlight, real starlight.

"Demon magic. Just cause were demon doesn't automatically mean we're evil, remember that. Demons are like mortals, we can be good or bad. Most are bad, though, hence the name."

"So I've seen." I said. 

"I'll let you rest. Take a nice hot bath if you like. I bet it will help you feel better. That Piccolo… he never liked to bathe. He'd only shower if Mychal or I forced him."

That made me laugh. It seemed very possible. Piccolo was a hell raiser from what I saw of him in late Dragonball.

_This is all still so strange, yet I feel comfortable here. I'm surrounded by aliens and demons, but I'm not scared… wait, yes I am, just not of them._

"Goodnight, kitten."

"Oh, yeah, goodnight, Kattalia." I said, bowing. She laughed.

"Funny, you don't look Japanese." She said, and then faded from the hall.

I took Kattalia's advice and took a hot bath. I soaked in that hot water for a very long time. My achy muscles were relaxed and my wounds cleaned. I finally saw how much damage, or good, the wilds had done.

Bruises covered my body. That was mostly from my fun experience with the dinosaurs living near my site. I also had cuts. I saw the fresh cuts on my arms and shuddered. My muscles were toned, though, and I was tan. My hair was ragged in its long state, so cleaning it was a welcomed change. Trying to detangle it was another thing.

My only other clothes were just the white tank and shorts that I wore under my Gi. That would have to do, my Gi was wet, ripped, and filthy, and I figured if I was going to sleep in a bed, I might as well undress for the occasion.

I folded the Gi and put it on the floor next to the bed. I climbed in and looked to the ceiling, the fake stars were so realistic.

_Is that all I am? An animal? Am I doomed to fight this side of me forever? Can Kattalia help me? Can anyone?_

I looked at my hands again. Though I was clean and warm, and maybe even safe, I still saw blood on my hands.

_Out damn spot! That's what lady Macbeth called before she killed herself. Is that my fate as well?_

_I bet another Saiyan could help me… Vegeta… if only you weren't going to be an enemy, I could just try to hold out for a few more months. But if this goes like the show it'll be years before he'd even think of me as a… ally._

_--_

AS22: ok people, 2 reviews are all I'm asking beforeI post again. please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Animal 

Sunlight entered the room and woke me up quickly, earlier than I liked. I got up and went to go ahead and change back into my Gi, only to find it clean and good as new. I smiled, knowing it must have been Kattalia.

For the first time I saw the outside world of this place in daylight. The sky was gray and the trees all look dead.

"Boy, this place must have a great tourist season."

"More than you think."

_Who was that? How could someone sneak up on me like that?_

I turned and saw a gray-skinned man in the doorway. He was very thick and tall, and he had the same red eyes that Kattalia had.

"I'm Mychal, Kattalia's brother. You must be kitten. I take it that isn't your real name?" he asked.

"No, it's Katie." I said. 

"No wonder you got the nickname. Piccolo was 'little pipe' for a long time. You jumped when I greeted you."

"I didn't hear you, so you startled me."

"You didn't hear me? Yet you took down a tiger."

"Yeah…"

"Sorry, I'm told I have a big mouth." He said, grinning and proving it true. His fangs were much longer than mine, Kattalia's, or Piccolo's.

"It's okay… it's not the tiger, it's the act."

"Well moping won't help. Come on, we'll feed you, then you train."

_Makes sense, everything I've seen on DBZ was done with training._

I nodded and followed him out of the room, and down the hall. I could smell food cooking.

_If I don't eat meat than the craving to kill will only grow… I should eat meat… I cannot let my instincts rule over me._

"Hey kitten! Sleep well? I bet you did, finally sleeping in a nice bed and not the ground or a tree." She said.

"Yeah, I did." I said. 

"After you got settled-in last night I found Piccolo. He knows where you are now. He thought maybe you were with the boy. Gohan, was it? He vanished in that storm last night."

"What? Gohan…" 

_If only I could have controlled my instincts, I could have stayed with Gohan and kept him out of that storm._

"You're close to the boy?" she asked, surprised.

"He's the closest thing to family I have. But, I know he'll be okay."

"How's that?" Mychal asked.

"Well… I don't know if Piccolo said anything but, I know the future a little."

"What? Really?"

"Well, it isn't like I could read your palm or anything. I know a set storyline, I guess you could say. I know how the Saiyan home world was destroyed and I know… the deaths of those I call friends."

"Even Piccolo?"

"Yeah… even him." I said.

"When you're done eating," Kattalia said, changing the subject, "We'll begin your training. Piccolo warned me that you'd eat a lot, considering you're a Saiyan and you haven't been eating well."

"How'd he know about Saiyan eating habits?" I smirked.

"I think he's basing it off Son Goku." Kattalia said. I started to laugh. I laughed so hard my eyes began to water.

"How's that funny?"

"I know all about… about Goku… he's not a typ-typical… Saiyan… but I guess… I'm not… either!" I said as I laughed.

XxX

It was a week later, and I was still with Kattalia and Mychal, trying to tame my wild side. I didn't know if it was working or not, but I couldn't complain when it came to well cooked food and a warm bed.

"Alright kitten, aim at the target like I showed you."

I had my bow and arrows, and I had aim on a marker.

"How's my form?" I asked.

"Both eyes open. Use your index finger to help aim." Mychal said.

I did, and when he didn't respond, I took that as a good sign. I aimed and fired. I was off by a few inches.

"Better. I can't believe Piccolo gave you a weapon you couldn't use."

"How was he to know? But I don't see how this will help me with my… other problem."

"You need focus for control, and you need focus to fire an arrow."

"Training hard, kid?" I looked over and saw Piccolo. He was walking toward us, no greeting, just his usual sour face.

"Yeah, I am. Kattalia told me about Gohan. I know where he should be. Now, if he's actually there…"

"But your knowledge of the future-" 

"I've witnessed changes. The way I saw this world was without me. Now that I'm here, things have altered."

"Where's the boy?" Piccolo asked.

"Well, I don't know the exact place, but there was a town on the coast near Mt. Paoz that was hit by a tidal wave a while back. He should be there with a bunch of other kids. If he isn't, he's on his way home." I said.

"Kattalia told me what happened." He looked to Mychal. He nodded and left, "She said you lost control completely."

"Yeah, I did. And I was doing so well. I thought I had it under control. I was wrong."

"That is one of the harshest lessons to learn. You thought you had won, so you let your guard down."

"I realized that the other night." 

"Just be proud that you figured it out so quickly." Piccolo said, "I better go find the brat. And remember, mortals are in danger when they leave this hollowed ground, even me. Don't." then Piccolo took off.

Mychal came back over and picked out another arrow for me.

"You know, I think he might like you." Mychal said as I started to take aim. I let down the bow and looked at him.

"Piccolo? Liking me? I doubt that."

"Well, he did bring you here, and he's been checking on you, right?"

"We have a common goal to reach in 8 months. If we don't, you can kiss earth goodbye. That's it." I said as I started to aim again.

My ears picked up a small sound, and immediately I 'zoomed in' past the target. A herd of antelope, the same as the other night, was 100 meters past the target. I saw a small one straying from the group.

"Alright kid, aim and fire like last time, but to the left a bit more." 

I didn't listen to Mychal. The hackles on my tail came up as I growled. I aimed at the antelope.

"Kid? Kitten? Hey-" 

I fired the shot, but I missed the antelope. The herd took off in a run, attaining my interest even more. I dropped the bow and ran off after the herd, chasing down my prey.

Mychal's calls were lost to me as I ran. I leaped over a fallen log and ducked under a low tree branch. I jumped on top of an antelope and started to tear its skin and flesh apart.

_The blood… the meat… muscle, fat, organs… it's so… so good…_

"Kitten?" I looked over to the intruder and growled. It was Kattalia, and she looked scared, "Growl at me all you want, but look at what you're doing."

I turned and took another mouthful.

"Kattalia?" Mychal had finally caught up with his sister. He saw me and his jaw dropped open.

_They might take my meat… I better watch them…_

"She's… she's completely lost it. Don't move, she might attack us. You remember what Piccolo said about Son Goku."

_Goku? Piccolo? Wait…_ I stopped eating and look at them. _Kattalia… Mychal…_

"What…" I looked down at the dead beast. I stood up and backed away. I saw blood all over my arms and chest.

"Kitten?"

I puked, and then fell to my knees. I didn't cry, instead I just looked at the dead animal, and then to Kattalia and Mychal.

"I... I did it again… only this time…"

"It'll be okay." Kattalia said.

"No… it won't. No matter what I do… I'll always be a… an animal."

I turned and ran, deeper into the woods, further from the demons and the dead animal. Further and further I ran, into the woods where my animal instincts could be used to their full extent.

* * *

AS22: alright, you know what to do! if you want more, R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Savage 

With untamed fury I fought, claws open, teeth gnashing on bone. This time the t-rex would not chase me off. I roared in defiance when it took another step closer to me. It roared in reply, kneeling down lower in an attempt to intimidate me. Saliva dripped from its jaws as it came closer.

I jumped and landed on its back. I dug my claws into the dinosaur's side. It roared and started to thrash, so I dug in deeper. I roared again and took a claw, slashing the skin across the neck. It fell to the ground and didn't move again.

I jumped off and roared, howling to the crescent moon. I had won another battle in the wilderness, but somewhere in the back of my mind it didn't feel right.

_Only the strong survive… if I fight my instincts I'll be weak, I was weak until I let my instincts work._

I went to the lake and drank deeply, cooling my raw throat. I washed the blood off my hands and curled up onto my nest in my cave. The cave mouth faced south, so I could see the sun rise and set from inside my cave.

_The smell of the rotting meat will attract smaller things that I can eat later… no need to eat the t-rex yet._

I was warned about this place… but why? By who? 

I snorted and stretch, pushing the memories away. It didn't matter, I was here and fine. It was 7 moons since I left that place with the demons.

_I'm a solitary creature of the night, and it was better than anything I could remember._

_What was it like before the freedom? Not good… weak… Why do I keep thinking back on those days… _

I heard rustling, so I stood and crept to the entrance of the home. A shadow passed over the water. I searched the sky, but saw nothing. I sniffed the air, but the dead t-rex/ dinner trap smell covered the air. I growled in warning and went back to my nest.

"Katie! Son Katie, come out here!"

I jumped to the entrance and growled. Someone was out there and taunting me. I sniffed the air, and up above me was the shadow from before. It was a green creature with a long white cape and purple/dark blue clothing. My own articles were ragged and dirty, the legs almost all gone and only the white shirt covering my chest. His face was sour and a little scared.

_The fear… it excites me. It smells so good…_

"Stand tall! You're a Saiyan, not a beast!" 

"_Passoron! Ka slith Namekian sclum!" _I growled.

"What? You're speaking nonsense. Come on, I'll take you back-" 

I paid him no heed as I pounced at him. He dodged, and I spun around and tackled him.

"Katie, stop it!" 

I jumped again and dug my extended claws into his arm. He roared in pain as he threw me off. I roared and jumped at him again. He side-stepped and hit me with a chop in the back. I hit the ground, and he rolled me over to my back and held me down with his foot.

"Dammit Son! Open your eyes! Listen to me! You are Katie, not a beast! Now snap out of it and let Mychal and Kattalia help you!"

"Ka… Kattalia?" _What? Sounds familiar._

"That's right, Kattalia, you ran away from her a week ago."

_I ran away… I killed an animal and ate it… so why did I run from that?_

"You ran because it scared you. Remember, you are a Saiyan! You have self-awareness! Dammit, I'd beat the shit out of you if I didn't think it'd make you worse! Katie! Remember Gohan! Remember the Saiyans!"

"P… Piccolo…" 

"That's right, I'm Piccolo." He took his foot off my chest and turned toward the t-rex.

"I did that." I said, shaking my head.

"I figured as much. Now, focus. Remember why I brought you to the wilderness."

"To prepare for the Saiyans… Vegeta and Nappa… I was losing control over my instincts… I let them control me…"

"Yes, and now you must regain control over your instincts. You're not human, that's why you're failing. Use your instincts without losing control."

"I'm not human… but I think like a human. I tried not to use my instincts because as a human they're… bad."

"That's it, remember your humanity. These feelings are only bad when used incorrectly." Piccolo said, walking closer.

"Gohan… is he okay?" I asked.

"He worries about you." He replied.

"I… I need help. I need someone who can… relate. I need a Saiyan. I know how to get one. I need you to take me to Kami."

"You don't know what you're saying. Let me take you back to Kattalia-"

"Oh gods! I remember it all!"

I fell to my knees and held my head as I remembered all I had done since leaving Kattalia and Mychal a week ago. I had killed for food, territory, and defense, but mostly just to kill something.

"I'm a monster… I'm a monster…" 

"Only those who truly aren't monsters can say that they are monsters. Now get up!"

"Die, you Namekian scum… that's what I said a moment ago. I spoke my native Saiyan language somehow… how could I know it?" I asked, looking up to Piccolo.

"I can speak my native language just fine, and no one taught it to me." Piccolo said, pulling me to my feet. I looked to him as we took to the air.

We started fly, back to the cabin with the demon siblings that had offered me help. I hadgiven up too soon and ran off.

"Piccolo? Why are these lands so dangerous? I took care of myself fine." 

"I noticed." He glared over to me, "They're dangerous because you lose your memory. Your mind becomes unfocused and savage. It didn't help when your mind was already going that way."

"Kattalia and Mychal can't help me. I know it. Only a Saiyan can help me."

"Raditz said the Saiyan home world was destroyed. How will you do that?"

"Kami can help, but I need to know the way to the Lookout. I know you hate him, but can you at least tell me the way? I'll rest tonight and go tomorrow."

"I'll show you the way, but after this you're going back with me and Gohan. You need to be out there with him and not pampered by Kattalia. She thinks of you as a pet, like she did me." He growled.

"Jealous?"

"Of course not! Stupid mortal…" he growled. I did my best not to laugh.

"Piccolo… you're not a demon, you know…"

"How would- oh, yeah, the psychic thing. Then what am I?"

"A Namekian. I'll wait and tell you more later, when the time is right. I just want you to be clear that you are mortal like me."

"I'm not like you, girl." He hissed.

"No… you're stronger, and I don't just mean by power level." I said, shuddering from remembering all I had done.

I stopped talking then. I knew Piccolo wasn't a people person, and to tell the truth, his openness surprised me just now. Before that day when he found me at the waterfall, most of what he'd said was 'train harder', and then he'd leave.

"There it is. Alright kid, you're on your own. Kami's Lookout is about 200 miles that way." Piccolo pointed west, "Can't miss it. Just leave as the sun is rising and you'll get out of here."

"Where exactly is 'here'? What's it called?" 

"Demon's Keep, for a mortal name." Piccolo said, "I must return to my own training. Looking for you has wasted valuable time." Then he took off.

_Same old Piccolo… there's the house… this will be very awkward… _

I sighed as I landed. I felt dirty in many meanings of the word. I was covered in filth and blood, true, but it was all the killing I had done just made me feel dirty.

I landed in front of the door and knocked. It didn't take long for Kattalia to come to the door.

"Kitten? Is that you? By the gods and demons, what's happened?"

"Can I… come back?" I asked.

"Oh, of course, come on in." she moved aside and let me in. I headed toward my room, and she just followed me. I passed a sitting room and saw Mychal leaning back in a chair. When our eyes met I quickly looked away and kept going. Kattalia was trying to be quiet, but I heard her shush Mychal.

We climbed the stairs and once in my room, I sat on the bed and just looked at my feet.

"What happened, kitten?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"I lost control and kept it that way." I replied.

"What do you plan to do about it?" she asked.

"I'm going to clean up, rest, and then go to Kami's Lookout."

"Damn, don't speak its name here!" she growled.

"Sorry. I'm going there for help. I realized I need help from a Saiyan, and he can help me there."

"I see. Well, you rest up and all that. I'll fix your clothes again before you leave too."

"Thank you, Kattalia. It's scary, you know? Not knowing if you might hurt a friend, or even a stranger."

"Well, it's good that you're scared. It shows you really want to stop." 

"But I also realized that I don't want to lose my instincts, just control them. I liked being able to take down a t-rex, but not just because it was in my territory. Normally I would have just left it alone."

"You're welcome to come back here, if you ever, you know, want to." Kattalia said.

"Thanks."

* * *

AS22: okay people, what does Katie have planned? well R&R to find out! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Training with Kami 

Let me tell you, flying is hard. Even when you're as strong as I have become, flying at speeds that double a cheetah is hard. And being afraid of heights doesn't help. I was almost to Kami's Lookout, I could already see it, but I was tired.

"I wonder if I should stop at Korin's tower? I could get a Zinzu bean… but then I might have to try to get the Mystic water from him."

_I'm bound to be able to get it… and plus, I am pretty fast._ I got to Korin's and stopped. I didn't see anyone there. 

"Master Korin? Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yes, yes, just a minute." I heard the voice from another room. I waited as patiently as I could, but I was a bit antsy, so I had a look around.

_Wow… the Zinzus…_

There were a bunch of flower pots, and I recognized the plants immediately. I also saw master Korin's staff leaning against the table.

"… stupid idea eating so many burritos- oh, hello."

"Hello, master Korin." I said, bowing, "My name is Son Katie. I'm Goku's sister."

"No your not, but hello anyway." He replied, taking his staff. 

"So you've figured it out?" I sighed, "No, I'm not really Goku's sister, but that's the story. You won't tell, will you?"

"No, no, but Kami knows too. So, what can I do you for?"

"Well, I've traveled a long way, and I wanted to see Kami. I was wondering if I could have a Zinzu bean first, and to see if you wanted to test me like you did Goku."

"You don't need to be tested, I can see it. You're just like Goku, not normal."

"Right, we're Saiyans."

"No, well yes, but that isn't what I meant. You have a purpose here, but I don't know anything about that. Goku is here to protect earth, and I think you are too. But you need Kami's help."

"So does Kami know about… my problem?" I asked.

"Yes, all you have to do is show up, he's expecting you. But here, a Zinzu." He tossed me the bean and I caught it without really looking. I ate it and felt my energy levels increase.

"Thank you, master Korin." I said, bowing.

"You really aren't related to Goku, you're too polite." He said. I smiled and headed back the way I came.

I jumped out the window and flew straight up, higher and higher, past the storms that protect the Lookout and finally I saw it.

The large bowl-shaped sanctuary wasn't given justice on the show. It was really a paradise, a home for a god. The white tiles were sparkling and all the trees looked perfect. I landed and saw Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, Choazu all fighting, and Yajirobe eating a bag of chips. I saw Kami and Mr. Po-po to the side watching.

Krillen saw me and stopped his punching exercises. He waved and called out to me. I smiled as I came in to land.

"Hey, Katie! What are you doing up here?" he called as I landed.

"I came for training." I said. The others started to gather.

"Hey Krillen, is this Goku's sister?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, Katie, these are my friends, Yamcha, Tien, and Choazu… oh, and Yajirobe." Krillen added.

"Hi."

"Hi." I greeted.

"So Katie, did you get away from Piccolo?" Krillen asked.

"He let me come. It's a long story." I glanced over to Kami, and he nodded.

"Greet your friends, then we'll talk in private." Kami said, heading back for the shade. I nodded.

"So, is Goku's boy doing okay?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, you won't believe all that we've been through. Piccolo just dumped us in the middle of nowhere and told us he'd be back in 6 months to train us in fighting."

"That sounds harsh." Choazu said.

"Yeah, just look at these. I got them from a tiger." I said, showing off my scarred arms.

"And Gohan?" Krillen asked, sounding nervous.

"Oh, he beat up a t-rex the first day. You weren't at the fight with Raditz, but Gohan tackled the guy and did more damage than Goku or Piccolo had done the entire fight." I said.

"What, really?" Yamcha asked, his eyes wide, "I'd love to see what you can do when you fight."

"That's why I'm here. I need to talk to Kami, but I'll be back in a sec." I said, turning to the shaded area that Kami was watching us from.

"Hello, Kami." I said, bowing.

"You're so open with them." Kami said, looking at the guys as they started training again. I looked too.

"I feel like I've known them for years. I guess I actually have… do you really know where I came from?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes, you grew up human in another dimension, and now you're here and a Saiyan. You know the future of all of us." He sighed.

"Yeah, and I have to be careful of what I say or do. One little thing could mess it all up and then… disaster."

"You need another Saiyan to help you. That is what you were going to ask of me, weren't you?" Kami asked.

"Yes. I know there are a few ways this can be done."

"Those boys have been getting restless. Tomorrow I was going to send them into the Pendulum room. You know what that is?"

"Yes. Are you going to send me with them?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you think you're up to it?"

"I have to be. I really have no fighting experience or technique, but at this point I have to try something." I said, breaking eye contact.

"You don't have to feel ashamed. I understand."

"Thank you, Kami."

"Go for a run with the boys, test your skills. I bet you are a natural fighter."

"Yes, I will. And I know I'm a natural, I mean, I am Saiyan."

_Saiyans are natural fighters, so yeah, I guess I'll be a natural. Won't I?_

I walked back out to the sunlight and looked the guys over.

_Tien and Choazu like to use mental abilities, so I better wait… Yamcha and Krillen are about equal… I'll see if Krillen wants to spar._

"Hey Katie, you joining us?" Yamcha called.

"Yeah, for a bit. Yo Krillen, wanna spar?" I asked, running over to the bald monk.

"Yeah, this will be great!" Krillen said, coming toward me and taking a fighting pose.

"You might think so… but I've never fought before…" I admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"What? But you're… you're Goku's sister, aren't ya?"

"Well yeah but… I've never fought before." I sighed. I put my bow and arrows against a tree and faced Krillen.

"Well then, allow me to show you the basics. I trained with Goku and master Roshi, so I know a thing or two."

_Well, part of being here is going to be keeping up my story, so I better act the part… oi…_

"Sounds great!" I replied.

"First, why don't you show me what ya got?"

"Uh… okay…" I copied a fighting stance I had seen Piccolo use. I was facing Krillen, and my arms were to my sides, one above my head and the other waist level, "How's this?"

"You got that from Piccolo, didn't you? Alright, now I'll start off and you defend." Krillen said. He took a Kame pose and grew serious. I felt my anxiety grow as I waited. This was exciting, my first fight ever. I kept my eyes on Krillen as he looked me over.

_He's examining me, trying to find a weak spot… I better do that too…_

It was a little early, but I figured that he preferred his right due to his stance and that he would most likely try to charge me as an opening move. I tried to decide on my first move.

_If he charges, I'll roll to the left… if he tries to punch, I'll dodge… if he tries to kick, I'll block… wait, do I even know how to do any of that?_

I realized I had no idea what I was really going to do. Sure, I knew what move to do, but I didn't know how to do those moves. I couldn't just push _square-circle-up_ and produce an attack.

_I'm a Saiyan… Saiyans are born to fight… I have to let my instincts guide me- my instincts! What if I lose-_

I didn't get to ponder as Krillen vanished from sight.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

I felt stupid asking the question. He was moving faster than I could see, it was obvious, but I didn't know where he was. Before I could find him, I was punched in the stomach and I fell over to my hands and knees.

The others stopped practicing to watch, and they all had the 'big brother' look. I stood up and held my stomach as I faced Krillen, who looked surprised.

"Krillen! You hit her too hard!" Yamcha said.

"No, that was good. I don't want anyone to take it easy on me, not because I'm a girl, or Goku's kid sister. Just pretend I'm a boy, that's all I ask. Let's go again, Krillen."

"Uh, yeah, okay…" they all seemed surprised as I took the same posture again. I watched carefully, and I used my Ki to 'see' Krillen. This time when he vanished, I turned right to him and I blocked his kick. He jumped back and charged, so I rolled and stood in an all-four position; on my hands, on one knee, and one leg out. My tail waved behind me as a smirk graced my face.

"Wow… she's flexible…" Tien said. I felt heat rise to my face and I growled in anger.

"Of course, you have to be when your daily routine consists of outrunning dinosaurs!" I growled. But instead of anger, I got laughter. I ignored it as I waited for Krillen to make his move. But, he was laughing, so I stood back up and crossed my arms as I waited.

"So much for treating me like a boy…" I sighed.

"Sorry… sorry kiddo… alright, alright, I'm cool." Krillen sighed deeply to calm himself. I got back into form as well, and this time when he charged I dodged hit punch. He landed and came right at me, so I jumped up, trying to dodge. But I used too much jump and he was able to come after me in the air. We fought in the air then, I was mostly blocking his hits that I could.

"Krillen?"

"Yeah, what?" he asked, not stopping.

"You think maybe I can try to attack you now?" I asked.

"Sure, try it!" he called. I grabbed one of his arms and kneed him in the stomach, and then he fell to the floor. I followed him down as he got up.

"Sorry, was that too much?" I asked.

"No…" he said, holding his stomach.

"Maybe I should give it a try." Yamcha said, walking over.

"Sure dude… but watch that knee of hers…" Krillen said.

_I over did it… this is a spar, not a battle to the death. I gotta watch it._

I took my stance as Yamcha came over.

"I don't know what Goku has told you, but you better keep your eye on me, I'm much stronger now." He said.

"Yeah, I can see. How's your baseball career?" I asked, smirking.

"Too easy, this is what I love." He said.

"Too bad that's what Bulma thinks too." I replied, "You really should go see her before we fight the Saiyans. It might be your last chance to make up with her."

"Girls and gossip… we're here to fight!" Yamcha didn't waste any time getting started. He came right me to punch, so I blocked and we exchanged punches. He went to kick, but I back-flipped out of his way and shot off a Ki blast. He smacked it away and came at me.

"I won't take it easy on you! Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha's patented attack was unavoidable as I was hit and thrown back. I slid on the tiles for a few feet, and I felt my cheek already start to swell. Yamcha looked shocked as I stood up.

"What, was that a finisher?" I said, "My turn, Copy-cat Technique! Wolf Fang Fist!" amazingly, but not too surprising for me, I was able to perform the attack first try, but I missed Yamcha.

"How did you… when did you…?"

"Saiyans can copy attacks almost immediately after seeing it done. Remember when my brother copied the Kamehameha Wave?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"Maybe I should give it a go." Tien said.

"Well… I…" I stammered. Tien was like Piccolo or Goku, on a higher level than me. There was no way I could beat him.

"Come on kid, it's just practice." Tien said.

"Yeah… wow, this is so cool…" I said, taking my stance again.

"Yeah, but it won't be easy. You're pretty good one-on-one, but how about three-on-one?"

"Uh, oh." I said.

"You got that right. Tri-form!"

Tien wasn't going to take it easy on me at all, he wasn't even going to start slow for me. Two Tien clones appeared and the three started to surround me.

_There's a trick to beating this, but what was it? Goku beat it, and I saw it… what was the trick?_

I kept my eyes on the Tien in front, and my Ki sensing on the one behind me. The one behind me lunged, so I turned and chopped him in the back. He fell to his hands and knees while the second one went to punch me. I grabbed his arm and threw him on top of the other one I had knocked down. Then I felt a surge of pain hit my back, and I fell to my knees. When I looked back I saw that Tien had my tail. I was limp as much as I was in pain.

"Tien! Tien! Tien!" Choazu called.

"I remembered that Goku's greatest weakness was his tail, so I figured I'd try it on you too." Tien said.

"Great… and of course the other two are getting up." I couldn't move, and as I watched the other Tien's moved toward me, both powering up Ki blasts.

_Gotta think, gotta think! Let's see… wait, division! That's it!_

While the other two were powering up their offensive, I looked back at the Tien that had my tail. He wasn't watching me, he thought he had me.

"_That is one of the harshest lessons to learn. You thought you had won, so you let your guard down."_

_How right you are, Piccolo…_

It was very hard to move at all with my tail in Tien's hands, but all the same I brought my leg up and paused. I watched to make sure none of him saw, and then right as they prepared to fire I kicked him in the shin. He let go and grabbed his leg in surprise as I rolled out of the way. The other two Tien fired their attack and destroyed the fake Tien. I got and wrapped my tail around my waist.

"No more tail for you." I said, waving a finger at the remaining two Tien. Yamcha snorted. I had made a dirty joke by pure accident.

"But- how did you-"

"I remembered the flaw of your technique. There may be more opponents, but your power is divided between them. All I had to do was gather enough energy to deliver one kick and I was free."

"Well then I guess I concede for now. If you can beat my best technique then you really can fight. Your strength is another thing." He said. One of the two walked over and he placed his hand on the other, fusing together again.

"I think that's enough tonight." Kami said, coming out, "Mr. Po-po has already prepared your meal. You'll rest tonight and pick up on training again tomorrow. And don't worry Katie, we made sure to fix enough for you." Kami smiled as the others looked at me.

"Saiyans in general eat much more than humans. It isn't just Goku." I said as we headed in.

"So, you have to tell us of your adventures in the wilderness. I bet it's been tough, especially having to look after Gohan."

"Well, Gohan is a pretty tough kid. I've mostly just hunted." I said, picking up my bow and quiver again.

"You must be a pretty good shot." Tien said.

"Yeah, I guess. I shot a deer from 150 meters before." I remembered that all too well. That was when I lost control with Mychal and Kattalia.

"Katie, what's the real reason you're up here?" Krillen asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, trying to play coy.

"You're already equal to us, and Piccolo is really tough. Why would you have to train with us?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Tien said.

"It's… I… well, we have to fight together anyway, so I might as well tell you. I'm a Saiyan… and Saiyans have very powerful animalistic instincts, as I've found out recently… and well… I've been losing control. I was so wild I even attacked Piccolo. I don't think Gohan knows. I left him by himself because I was scared I'd hurt him."

"What exactly do you mean by 'lose control'?" Yamcha asked.

"I was able to take down a t-rex with my bare hands, that's what I mean. I lost my humanity and… became a beast. That's why I'm here; I'm trying to see if I can learn a way to control it."

"But why would you be having so much trouble when Goku didn't?" Krillen asked. I sighed.

"Because… until a few months ago I was human." I sighed, "And plus, Goku hit his head as a kid."

_I can't tell them about knowing the future yet, but I can at least tell them I was human and that I can't control these new instincts…_

"But how is that possible?" Choazu asked.

"I'm not from this dimension… at least I think that's how it worked out. And as far as I know, Saiyans don't exist in my dimension."

"Then how do you know so much about Saiyans? And why are you saying you're Goku's sister?" Krillen asked.

"Goku found me, and because of the tails… it made sense. And I only know what Raditz said about Saiyans."

_More lies… more deception? When will I be able to tell the truth? After they all die? After Namek? I don't like lying to them… but wouldn't it be okay if it's to help in the long run?_

"So then Goku told you all about us?" Yamcha asked.

"Yup. He never said how cute you guys are, though." I said with an evil smile. I could have sworn I saw Yamcha drool as the others blushed. I kept walking with my proud smirk. I liked messing with boys, it was fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Night at the Lookout

I would have never called myself pretty back when I was human, but when I finally saw myself in a mirror on the way to eat, I had to admit I looked pretty damn hot. It was no wonder Yamcha had drooled.

I was thin and toned and tan. Except for little white scars on my arms, you couldn't see any injuries I had. And my swollen cheek was already shrinking. My hair was messy, true, but I looked good with long hair.

Well, I got food. I was starving, really, and so I ended up eating like Goku.

"She has to be related to Goku…" Tien said. Choazu nodded in reply.

"You know, the odds of that are like… 1million to one that we are." I said between mouthfuls.

"Well, that proves she isn't. Goku can't do math." Krillen sighed.

"I could be, though. Goku's dad and brother were scientists on Planet Vegeta." I said, again between mouthfuls, "But for now, we might as well be siblings. There is no way I can be related to the Saiyans coming here. Raditz said they were elites, born with power level over 1,000. He said Goku was born with a power level of about 2. And I know there is no way my power level is close to the Saiyans coming, at least not for now."

"I'm already sick of those two. Can't we talk about something else?" Yamcha suggested.

"Okay, so, how old are you, Katie?"

"I'm 15, but I'll turn 16 in a few months."

"Wow, that's it? You look older."

"If I _was_ older I'd been offended, Tien. Never tell a girl she looks older. Write this down, lover boys." I said, biting into another bowl of pork and rice.

"I didn't mean… you just look more mature, that's all." He covered.

"Yeah, it must be all the training. You look more mature than when I met you at Roshi's."

"Yeah… well, Gohan is huge. You wouldn't expect a 4 year old kid to look so big.He looks at least 8."

"Katie, tell us more about your training so far."

"Well… let me think…" I put down the chopsticks, which I finally mastered as I ate, and thought, "Raditz shot me in the shoulder twice before Piccolo took Gohan and me to the wilderness, so I had a slight disadvantage. A t-rex chased Gohan and me into a dead end. I punched the thing in the chin trying to protect Gohan, but I just pi--ticked it off." I looked over to Kami. I didn't want to cuss in his presence, "It slammed me back into the rock wall. Then Gohan went berserk and kicked the lizard in the chin." They were all entranced by my story, "It lunged at him and he jumped out of the way. The t-rex hit the wall and nearly knocked itself out. It ran off after that, and because of Gohan's hidden powers, he got himself stuck on a cliff ledge. He didn't remember getting up there, and because of the hit I had received I was too weak to fly up after him."

"So how'd he get down?"

"Well… it turned out to be a full moon that night." They all knew what that meant, "When Gohan transformed he practically stepped off the cliff. Piccolo showed up and tried to fight him, and I warned Piccolo about the tail. Then things got bad because… in a freak accident I ended up looking up at the moon too."

"So Piccolo stopped both of you?" Choazu asked.

"Yeah. He cut off our tails, and of course they grew back." I said, wiggling my tail, "It's weird having a tail." I said randomly.

"Then what?"

"Then… that's when I decided I was too dangerous to be around Gohan anymore, so I left and started to live on my own. I was fine until my tail grew back, and then I lost control. The tiger I told you about? I killed it just because I could. I killed it because it was in my territory. Piccolo tried to help… but it hasn't worked. I lost control again… I attacked a deer. I was practicing my aim when I saw it. At first I thought, why not? I needed to hunt soon anyway. But I missed, and when the herd took off, I went after it."

I sat quiet again, my food looking foreign to me. The idea of a hunt was making my spine itch with excitement. I had to push that thought away.

"You really think Kami can help?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, I do. And if not… I don't know what."

"Geesh… we move from one morbid subject to the next. We gotta talk about good stuff or I'll get all depressed!" Yamcha said, racking his head.

"You know what… you're absolutely right, Yamcha." I agreed.

"Then it's settled! No talk about those evil Saiyans or past training!" Tien said. Choazu agreed, and so did Krillen.

XxX

We left the dining room and went back out, sitting and laughing while our food digested.

"Hate to break it to ya, kid, but there ain't no beds up here except for when you're sick or hurt. We gotta sleep out here." Yamcha said.

"Really? Then I call that tree!" I said, pointing to the biggest cherry-blossom tree. Even though it wasn't in season, it was still in bloom.

"Sorry, I sleep under that one." Tien said, smirking.

"That's okay, I meant I'm gonna sleep in it. When you live with a bunch of hungry dinos, you tend to learn things. They can't get ya in a tree, and I dunno… I just got use to it after a few weeks."

"Well lets hope you can get comfortable, you'll need all the sleep you can get after tonight." Yamcha said, smirking. Everyone surrounded me and had a playful evil smirk or grin. I didn't like it one bit as I swallow back my fear.

"Uh... what are you doing?" I asked, trying to back up, but Yamcha was behind me.

"Well, you've trained with us, and you're going to fight with us, right?"

"Yeah…" I didn't like the sound of this.

"That would mean you have to join the Z Senshi." Tien said.

"And to join any club-" Krillen started.

"You have to get initiated!" Choazu cried.

"What!" I screamed.

"Get her!"

I jumped into the air and over Krillen, and then took off in a run, laughing as they tried to catch me. I jumped into a tree, but slipped, and ended up hanging from the branch by my tail.

"Katie, come down!"

"We're not gonna hurt you!"

"Tell me what you're going to do first!" I replied.

"But that takes all the fun out of it!" Yamcha cried.

"Come on kid, even I did it!" Tien called.

"We all did, even Goku!"

"Even Goku, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was great!"

"Oh… okay, but you better not make me run around naked!" I cried.

"Why? Aren't you just one of the guys?" Krillen called back.

"Fine, Mr. Ha-ha, I'll just sit up here then." I called, closing my eyes to show I was ignoring them.

They stopped calling and started to whisper. I couldn't hear them, which once again made me feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, we won't make you get naked! And we'll all do the challenges with you!" Yamcha called.

"Promise?" I called back, opening one eye.

"Promise!" they all replied. I jumped down and walked back over.

"Alright, let's get this over with…" I said as Yamcha grabbed my arm.

_I know I'm gonna regret this…_

XxX

"Now, we do weird things everyday, right? So now we're gonna initiate with a bit of normalcy. No running around the earth in a race or anything weird like that." Tien said. I sighed, relieved. I'd lose every challenge if we did stuff like that.

"Alright, now what you have to do is bite down and hold this pepper in your mouth for as long as possible." Yamcha said, holding out a bright green pepper.

"Okay…" I took hold and examined the pepper that was handed to me, "What kind of pepper is this? I've never seen one like it before."

"It's a Bear Desert Pepper. This challenge was easy for me since I grew up eating these."

"Fine, I've never met a pepper I couldn't eat before." I said, smirking. They each took one and we held them out.

"Alright, ready? San… ni… ichi… go!" That means 3, 2,1 by the way.

I plopped the little green pepper in my mouth and bit into the skin. The juices immediately started to burn at my tongue. I glanced to make sure the others really had put the pepper in their mouths as I sucked on the pepper.

We all had watery eyes as we held the pepper in. I loved spicy food, but never could find anything too spicy for me. It was always the spicier, the better. But with these Bear Desert Peppers, I may have finally found a hot pepper.

Choazu spit out his pepper and grabbed the nearest bottle of water, marked 'loser' for our little contest. I looked at my remaining competition, and if what Yamcha said was true, he was the only real threat here.

Krillen was next, spitting out the pepper and grabbing another water bottle. He gasped as he took a breath.

"I don't know how you guys can keep at it."

"Hey, who won last time?" I asked, though it sounded more like _'ay, hoo wonb ast ime?'_

"Goku." Krillen said. I would have smirked if it wasn't for the pepper.

_Why am I not surprised?_

Tien, Yamcha, and I kept our eye on the one next to us. After a few minutes we moved to tactical offenses.

"Boy, you know, I love ice cream, don't you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, and how about ice? Isn't ice good?" Yamcha added. Tien closed his eyes and didn't add in. I knew the pressure was getting to him.

Our faces were red, my tongue was hot, but I was okay, and my eyes were still watery.

"Come on, Tien, spit it out, you know you want to." Yamcha said.

I saw Tien twitch, and he finally gasped as he spat out the pepper.

"How can you keep that up?" Tien said, taking another bottle of water. I shrugged.

I was close to panting as the heat started to travel to other places. My face was first, then my stomach felt hot, then my chest, then my arms. It felt weird, but then again, the acids were moving through my bloodstream by now.

"Come on kid, give it up. I can tell you're in pain." Yamcha said.

"So are you, wise guy." I retorted.

"Yamcha, don't let that little girl beat you!" I sent daggers at Krillen, "I'll be good." He said, looking to the floor.

Minutes ticked by, but I wouldn't back down as Yamcha and I faced off. But I guess I was finally beat by a spice, because I couldn't stand it any longer and I spit the pepper. I calmly took a drink of water as Yamcha spat out his pepper.

"Boy, that was close! Wait, there aren't any bottles of water?" he asked, dancing and fanning his tongue.

"No, that's why I gave up." I smiled, "I noticed that there was only one left!"

I guzzled down my water and tossed the empty bottle into the trash can. The others had finished there's earlier and they were empty as well.

"I guess this time the winner is the loser!" Krillen said. We all laughed as Yamcha took off inside the Lookout to find something to drink.

"That was fun, what now?" I asked.

XxX

"I shouldn't have asked. Why do I have to do this again?"

"All greenhorns have to, it's tradition!" Yamcha said, recovered from the pepper. Krillen was trying not to laugh.

"Alright, tell me again what I have to do?"

"Easy, we take this rock-" they showed me the rock with a turtle symbol on it, just like in Dragonball, "And find it in that." They pointed to a kiddy pool filled with yucky, wet mud and more rocks.

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me dirty like a bunch of perverts? I mean, master Roshi's habits had to rub off a little, right?" I asked. Yamcha once more started to drool. I smacked him.

"No Katie, trust me! Goku did it, we all did it!" Choazu said.

"Well, I guess I can trust you out of all these guys." I said.

I took off my Gi shirt and tossed it aside. I couldn't just go clean it whenever I liked, and I wanted it to look reasonable for a little while yet. The white tank-shirt and sports bra were all separating these dirty minded boys from their fantasy.

I already had my revenge planned as I got on my knees and closed my eyes. They hid the rock and let me start to dig, luckily with my eyes open.

_This will be great… just you guys wait…_

I felt around in the slop and finally found the rock, but I continued to act like I was trying to find it as I gathered a large ball of mud.

_Instead of Dragonball Z it's Mud-ball Z!_

I hid my evil smile with a confused look as I tried to play innocent.

"Having trouble?" Choazu asked.

"No, not really. I thought I had it, but I lost it again."

_Who to hit first… it really doesn't matter, I'm gonna hit them all in due time… they think they don't have to play in the mud, but I'll show them! _

"Hey, I think I got it!"

"Really?" Krillen bent over.

"Really!" I threw the mud-ball at him as I stood, showing off the rock. I fired more mud-balls, and an all-out war began between the 5 of us.

When we finished, all of us were covered in mud and laughing our heads off.

"You guys look awful!"

"Yeah, well I don't think you'd win a beauty pageant right now, kid." Tien said. He was right, I had mud plastered on my face.

I looked over to Mr. Po-po, who was tending to some night plants. It was dark, but mysteriously lit up here at night.

"Uh… Mr. Po-po… is there a place we can clean up?" I asked.

"Yes, I think we have something, but trust me, you'd rather wait until your little games are over." He said, winking to me.

"Uh… okay…"

XxX

Well besides picking off dry mud, we had one more little game. The game of randomness! It goes like this, we each pick a dare and placed it in a hat, then we each pick out a dare and we have to do it. I came up with a great dare.

"Okay, well, normally it's ladies first, but seeing as Katie has already passed the other two challenges, I guess I'll go." Krillen said, reaching in for a dare.

He pulled out his slip and paled. I knew this would be good.

"Well, what's it say, Krillen?" Choazu asked.

"It gives a name, and you have to guess who I am." He replied, sighing, "This is gonna be embarrassing." He said, crumpling the paper, "Here I go…"

Krillen stood up tall and crossed his arms. He looked out of the corner of his eye like he was spying, then he snorted. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Krillen, we need a better hint than that!"

"Whose paper was it?" I asked.

"It's mine." Tien smirked.

"Alright, come on Krillen." I urged.

"I will defeat you Son Goku. Then this planet will belong to me, just as my father wanted it."

"Oh my…" I was laughing so hard I fell to the floor laughing. The others figured it out too.

"Piccolo! You put down Piccolo?" Yamcha asked.

"I will rule this planet, and no one will stop me!" Krillen did a really bad evil laugh, then he burst out into real laughter.

"Krillen, that sounded just like him! Except for the laugh, of course!" I said, still laughing.

"Okay… okay, who's next?" Krillen laughed.

"I'll go." Yamcha said, reaching in. He had a similar look to the one Krillen had when he got out his paper.

"Well, desert bandit?"

"It says… to sing the Barney song and dance to it. Do I really-"

"Yes!" we all said.

"That was mine!" Choazu laughed.

"Okay, here goes…" Yamcha sighed as he started to sing, "I love you, you love me…"

After a moment of laughing our butts off at Yamcha's pathetic dancing and singing, I decided to go next.

"Okay, let's see…" I pulled out a piece of paper, "It says… alright, someone planted this on me, I know it!" I growled.

"Why? What is it?"

"I think that's the one I wrote." Yamcha admitted.

"Choazu, you didn't tamper with the dares, did you?" I asked.

"No! I didn't know what they were!"

"Katie!"

"Fine… it says… to wear a pink dress." I sighed.

"Glad I didn't get it." Krillen said, "I prefer to mock Piccolo, even if he was right here."

"I hate pink… and I hate dresses. Which one of you knows how to get hold of a dress anyway?"

"Well, we had to initiate Tien a few months ago, so… we still have one."

"Christ help me, alright! Give me the damn thing." I sighed, following Yamcha in to get it.

When I changed I came out and showed off. It was a frilly dress with sheep and ribbons.

"Who wore this nasty thing last time?" I asked.

"Me, that's why I _had_ to dare someone else!" Yamcha said.

"This is way too perfect for it to have been by accident." I looked over and saw Kami watching us. He noticed I had seen him and walked away.

_That guy… funny Kami, really finny…_

"Okay, can I change back now?" I asked.

"Yeah, it isn't as funny when it's a girl." Krillen said.

So I changed and came back out, and Tien had just pulled out his dare.

"No! I don't want to!" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Someone dared Tien to eat another one of those peppers." Choazu replied for his friend.

"That's mine." I confessed as Yamcha took out the pepper jar. It really isn't as funny the second time, but Tien ate the pepper and ran to the bathroom to get a drink.

"Okay, Choazu, you're last."

"It'll be mine." Krillen said.

"It says… get a wedgie. No way!"

So Krillen gave Choazu a wedgie. Poor little guy, but hey, they made me wear pink!

* * *

AS22: Well now Katie is officially a member of the Z-senshi. R&R to find out about the training! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Pendulum Room

Well, cleaning up this night was welcomed, and the way I was cleaned was even better. A nice, hot, hot spring was just a few miles away from the Lookout, and by flying it was only a few minutes.

The hot water seemed to melt away the mud and my stress. Of course, it didn't seem very relaxing when Krillen was suddenly face-to-face with me. Before I realized it, I had screamed and slapped him.

"Krillen! Sorry! What- argh!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Yamcha threw me!"

"Then I'll slap him too!"

The guys started to laugh as I chased after Yamcha, the both of us in towels. Yamcha kept screaming apologies as I chased him.

XxX

"Hey Katie!"

The sudden call of my name abruptly threw me out of my slumber, and also out of my tree. It was a good thing Tien was already up, or I would have landed on him. I rubbed the forming lump on my head as I stood up.

"Krillen… what?" I growled.

"It's time to get up! Come on, sleepy head." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Huh? What time is it?"

"I dunno, but the sun rose about three hours ago."

"Really? Wow, I did over sleep."

"After breakfast we're going to do some special training, so come on, this is exciting!" Krillen said, catching up with Yamcha. He still had a handprint from when I finally caught and slapped him. He saw me and looked away sheepishly.

Breakfast was uneventful and then we followed Kami deeper into the Lookout. I already knew what was to come, but that didn't help me feel any better.

_Will those two even give me a chance? Probably not, if Raditz… but it's my only hope… if I lose control again… I could hurt-_

"Here we are, Lady and Gentlemen." Kami pushed open a large door and we all filed in, "This is the Pendulum room. This will give you a chance to test yourself against a real threat. If anyone wants to back down, that is fine. If not, please step onto the pentagram and close your eyes."

I filed on, right behind Tien and Choazu.

"_Katie, don't tell them it is an illusion."_

I nodded to Kami as I closed my eyes.

Time seemed to act weird. First it felt like I was aging, then I felt like I was fading, and then it felt as though I was rejuvenating. Whatever it was, when I opened my eyes it was upon a hellish scene.

The sky was black and red and the streets were barren but for rubble. The air smelled thick of smoke.

"Where are we?" Yamcha said, taking a step forward.

"I'm not sure… but wherever we are… I smell Saiyans." I said. It was true, I picked up the scent very similar to Goku's and Raditz's. You can't smell your own scent, or else that would be all you could ever smell.

"Saiyans… were… here?" Krillen asked.

"No…" I looked around, but I couldn't see anything, "They're still here." I growled, looking around. The hackles on my tail were noticed by the others.

"Katie… calm down… we can fight them." Tien said, daring enough to put a hand on my shoulder.

"Fighting is one thing… surviving is another." I said, heading in a direction, "You guys stick together, I'll scout ahead." I said, heading toward the scent.

_I don't like leaving them, but I have to see the Saiyans by myself first. I can always shoot up a Ki flare or something if I need help._

I followed the scent and soon enough I heard voices. A short balding Saiyan and a bigger one were by a fire.

_What do I do? Just walk up to them? Act like a Saiyan…_

I got up and walked down the hill and called out to them. Our power levels were about equal by the feel of it. Since I was Saiyan they didn't attack right away.

"Hey, I didn't know any females were here." One said, elbowing the other with a smirk.

"Or that they let females grow out their hair." The other laughed.

_Shit, my hair! Think!_

"Don't you guys know anything?" I asked.

"Sometimes. He doesn't." the smaller one said, pointing to his buddy.

"Sheesh… King Vegeta sent me here to scout out the planet a while back. I called and reported that my ship had malfunctioned. He said pillagers were due soon… but I had to disguise myself to survive. This hair is a wig, and these clothes are the local style."

"Boy, females sure do talk a lot." The short guy said.

"Is there a way I can get home with you guys?" I asked, trying to flirt a little, "I won't take up too much room, and I'm sure my elite friends would pay you for your trouble." I said.

"You've got elite friends?" the tall one asked.

"With this body I'm surprised I'm not King Vegeta's friend." I said, winking.

_Messing with boys is fun…_

"S-s-sure." They both replied.

"Good, I promise I won't take up too much room."

So we sat by the fire as I played nice. So far their Scouters hadn't gone off yet. They had taken them off too.

"So, what's your name?" the big guy asked.

"My name? I'm… Cactus." I replied, thinking not so clearly.

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

_No! I'm busted!_

"No, it's one of those boy and girl names." The short one said.

"So, you guys did all this, huh? I'm impressed; I thought for sure there were at least two more guys with you."

"Nope, just us."

"Well, you two must be pretty strong." I said.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So, I guess you two never have any trouble controlling your instincts, do you?" I asked as I leaned back.

"What, you mean like being feral?" they laughed, "Yeah, right! Only Saiyans born from cross classes have that happen!"

"Huh?"

"You know, like if an elite and a third class had a kid. And even then, not very many feral Saiyans have been born."

"So… how many?"

"Not many, only about every 1 in 5000 Saiyans. Why, you're not feral, are you?" suddenly they both got very serious.

"Well, w-what if I was?"

"Then you'd be dead already. As soon as a Saiyan is found to be feral, they're killed."

"Hmm… guess that's why I've never heard of a feral Saiyan." I said, thinking aloud.

The Scouters started to beep. The big guy took his and put it on. I read it, and it had four power levels to the left, though I couldn't read the foreign numbers. It had to be the guys.

"Looks like we missed a few." They laughed.

"Really? You guys messed up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, what's with the tone, _female_?" the short guy asked.

"This… Solar Flare!" I was amazed that it worked. I practiced with it when I was in the wilderness, but never got to use it. I took off toward the guys as fast as I could while I could.

When I caught up with them they looked happy to see me. I was out of breath though, and they knew that wasn't good.

"Katie? Was that a Solar Flare?" Tien asked. I nodded as I caught my breath.

"Two Saiyans… I blinded them… but they'll recover soon. They have Scouters… so we have to move it now…" I said, catching my breath.

"What? Well, come on, let's get out of here." Tien said, taking my arm.

"We have to lower our Ki as low as possible. Those Scouters… Raditz had one… they detect Ki, but if it's low enough they may not find us." I said.

"Right." Yamcha said.

So together we walked slowly and cautiously away from the direction I had just come from. We jumped down ledges and crawled under fallen bridges, but I knew it was only a matter of time before we were found.

Suddenly Choazu screamed, and when we all looked back we saw him being pulled down, under the water in the street.

_I hate being right all the time!_

Tien ran to his friend's side and they locked wrists. The rest of us couldn't do anything, part from fear, part from the shock and not knowing what to do.

Tien's grip was slipping, and I was so shocked and lost that I fell to my butt.

"Tien, please help me!"

"Choazu!"

_It's just an illusion… it's just an illusion!_

It didn't matter how many time I said it, it still was too real. Choazu's head went under, and then Tien fell back.

I roared in frustration as Tien hit the pavement. The sound from my roar caused them all to jump.

"Damn them… damn them both!" I growled, "Choazu…"

"Guys, we can't just sit here. We gotta keep moving." Krillen said. I got up and put a hand on Tien's shoulder. He was shaking as he got up.

I stared at the water. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Is this the first time you've seen someone get killed?" Yamcha asked, directed at me. He didn't look at me, he was looking at the water too.

"I was there when Goku was killed… but I didn't actually see him die."

"You never get use to it. And you know, that's a good thing. It shows you're better than the animals." Yamcha headed to catch up with Tien and Krillen. I hung my head as I followed.

_Am I better than the animals? I'm just like those two… and if I don't watch it, I may get to the point where I like it…_

My ears picked up on a small sound. I jolted my head and stopped. I growled and the hair on my tail stiffened. I got in front of the others.

"They're near." I said, sniffing the air.

"Where?"

"I'm not sure… Krillen, I really need you to use a Kamehameha Wave when I tell you to attack. After I see you do it then I'll be able to do it. And believe me, we'll need it. These guys are tough."

Krillen nodded as we stood on guard. Laughter caught our attention as the Saiyans let us know they were ready. They stood on the top of a broken street. One had Choazu's hat, and he threw it to our feet.

"Sorry, was he a friend of yours?" they asked. The short one spotted me.

"Hey, look, she found them for us!"

"I didn't find them for you, you bastards! I'm _with_ them! I'd never agree to do the type of job you do!"

"Oh, really? Too bad, guess you have to die too!"

And the onslaught began. Yamcha charged in, but was knocked back. The Saiyans vanished, moving at incredible speeds, and then one of them hit me hard in the stomach. I fell over, screaming in pain.

_The pain… I've never hurt so badly before… oh, god…_

I looked up, tears from the pain clouding my vision. I saw a bright light go right through Yamcha. He fell backwards and down onto the ground. I knew he was dead, but I couldn't believe just one blast could do that.

_I have to stand, no questions. I have to fight too… I won't be pathetic… I won't stop because it hurts…_

I stood, but just breathing hurt on its own. I pushed the pain away as I prepared to fight.

Tien started firing his Tri-beam at the Saiyans, keeping them busy.

"Krillen, now! Kamehameha, now!" I called.

"Right, watch closely… Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!"

Krillen let loose the powerful attack at the Saiyans. I watched, and I had always played with the movements when I was home, so I figured it out.

"Right, here I go… Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HA!" I let loose the attack perfectly, and the three of us pushed our energy beams at the enemy.

But being the greenhorn, I didn't last very long. Tien and Krillen had a jump start on me as well, so together we all ran out of the reserved amount of energy.

"Whoa… that was… intense…" I said. I was sweating and panting. I had never used so much energy before to do anything.

"That's why it took master Roshi 50 years to master it." Krillen replied.

"50 years for that?" the Saiyans weren't dead, not by a long shot.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"Did you really think it would be so easy?" the short one responded.

I got up and backed away. I had never been so scared in my life. I've been in a car accident, and I witnessed terrorism on television, but this was totally different. I was in real, immediate danger.

"Argh! Dodon Ray!" Tien shot his blast, but the Saiyans countered with a much more powerful attack, and blew Tien away. It was only Krillen and me now.

_I have to think… think… use my instincts… I have to… I have to use my instincts!_

I dug down deep to the power I had been resisting and latched on. I felt my mind give way to primal fears and desires, but I kept my focus. If this had been the show, you would have probably seen my eyes flash red or something so the viewers would know something was happening, but in real life it was just an urge to kill, to fight, to destroy the enemy. If I lost focus for just a moment I could kill Krillen along with the enemy.

I growled at the two males and made a sound I can only classify as a bark. They looked over to me, not worried. I'd make them worry.

I leapt and tackled the big guy, then used him to jump back and hit his partner. I landed on all fours like an animal and growled.

"Katie?" Krillen said. I turned and growled, but then I recognized him.

"Krillen… would you be willing to kill me?" I hissed.

"What? Katie-"

"Promise me you will, just in case I can't regain control… promise me!"

"Okay! I will… if it comes to that." Krillen replied.

"Good." I jumped back at the two Saiyans, but one shot off a blast while I was in mid-air. It cut through my torso and I fell to the ground. It was a long, deep gash, bleeding rapidly from my right side as I fell. I regained control on my senses as they started to fade. I felt the pain.

"Katie! You animals!" Krillen screamed.

"No, Krillen…!" I gasped. I started crying from the pain, just like a little kid.

I closed my eyes as the searing pain cut into me deeper than the wound had. My crying didn't help and actually made me hurt worse, but I couldn't stop. A bright flash of light caught my attention, even with my eyes closed.

"Katie, hold on. I got ya!" I opened my eyes through the pain and saw Krillen attempting to lift me.

"Krillen… just leave me… save yourself and get the hell outta here."

"No way kid, you're one of us now. The Z Senshi don't leave their friends behind." Krillen threw my arm over his shoulder and lifted us into the air, carrying me. I winced as the burning intensified and looked to Krillen.

"We're gonna die…"

"That's my line, but no, we aren't. At least you're not. I'll get you somewhere safe." He said, looking back.

_He cares? They all really care? A few months ago this was TV… now I'm being saved by the monk and fighting Saiyans…_

I sighed heavily and lowered my head for a moment. The sigh hurt and once more I winced. I felt tired, weak, and I just wanted to sleep.

"Don't do that kid. You go to sleep now and you might not wake up." Krillen said, positioning me closer to him.

I opened my eyes and felt something behind me. I glanced back and saw the two Saiyans just sitting there in mid air. I felt a lump in my throat as they each made a Ki blast, and then they moved their attacks together and combined the Ki.

The attack shot off.

"Krillen, look out!" I screamed in fear.

* * *

AS22: wow, a cliffy! XD well, if you want to see what happens, R&R 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: One of the Z's

I opened my eyes, and I was standing right where I had been under the pendulum. I looked over, blinking, and saw the others were all alright. Even though I knew it wasn't real, it had hurt all the same.

The others started to talk, but I was deaf to them as I stared at the very interesting point on the pentagram at my feet.

_Krillen risked his life for me… Yamcha died… Tien died… Choazu died… yet Krillen and I were last and he still was brave enough to try to save me…_

I looked up to the others. They were all relieved to be alive.

_And those two Saiyans… not all Saiyans have trouble with their instincts… but I do… now what do I do?_

"Do you understand that all of this was an illusion?" Kami asked.

"What? But the pain…"

"The two Saiyans coming to earth will be twice as strong." Kami added.

_I knew that… but still, why does my chest hurt from fear? I know Vegeta and Nappa will be strong… it's because… it's real now. This isn't television…_

"Kami, can we do that again?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, we need all the practice we can get." Yamcha agreed.

"Very well, if you wish to go again, you may."

"I'll pass…" I said, walking back toward the outer rim.

"Hold up, guys." Krillen said. I heard his footfalls behind me, but I didn't slow down or stop, "Katie!"

When he called I stopped. I didn't turn to face him, I just stared at the floor.

"Krillen. I have to go back with Piccolo and Gohan."

"Did you learn anything from those Saiyans?"

"…Nothing. Nothing that helps." I said after finding the right words.

"Then why don't you go back with us? Try again?"

"Gohan and Piccolo need me." I replied. I looked up to the bright blue sky, a contrast to the dark planet we had just visited and to my heart.

"Will you get control?" he asked shakily.

"I swear, one day I will. I just don't know exactly…"

"Oh… okay."

"Why did you do it? You should have left me back there." I stated. I was choking back tears. I wasn't a crier, I was a fighter now.

"Even if you aren't Goku's sister, I saw how you two got along. You are as much his sister as I am his brother. That means we're siblings too. Besides, Goku would have killed me if I didn't do something." He was trying to make light of the subject. It wasn't working.

"I'm no different from those two who just tried to kill us." I said in a hard, cold tone. He just stood there, and I was about to start off again when he spoke up.

"You are very different from those two monsters. You don't want to be a monster. That makes you better." Krillen was totally serious this time.

"Krillen… I want you to keep that promise. If I ever go completely… feral, I want you to kill me. If you're not strong enough… find a way, no matter what, okay?"

"It will never come to that."

I took that as a reluctant yes. I turned to face the room once more.

"Tell them I said bye. I'm going back to the wilderness to train with Gohan and Piccolo." I started off again.

"Remember, Katie, you're one of us now! The Z Senshi! Don't forget!"

I looked back and smiled. Somehow I knew he was right. I nodded and jumped into the air, back to my yearling home of the wilderness.

XxX

I landed only feet from Gohan and Piccolo that night. They looked up and Gohan ran and grabbed my legs. He was happy to see me.

"Aunt Katie, where ya been? You just disappeared and left me alone!"

"Yeah kid… sorry… but… I guess I have to tell you both." I sighed.

"Tell us what?" Gohan asked. I knelt down so I was eyelevel with him.

"Gohan, I'm a full blooded Saiyan, like your dad and Raditz and the two guys coming here. Your dad is special, but the rest… we're animals by nature. I left you alone because I was afraid I might hurt you."

"That's what Mr. Piccolo said, but I don't care!" he said, a little angry.

"Yeah, I realized that." I replied, ruffling his hair as I stood back up. Piccolo stood up and walked over to me, his arms to his sides.

"Katie, what is your mission?"

"To defeat the Saiyans. To protect earth."

"And…?"

"And… to gain control of my instincts."

"Now that that's settled, get some sleep. We start training tomorrow." Piccolo turned around and went inside the nearby cave. I looked down at Gohan.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah?" his bright eyes made me feel so guilty.

"I want you to fight your hardest with Piccolo. You have to become strong. There may not always be someone to protect you or to help you. One day you may be in a fight all alone. Do you understand?"

"I've been living out here for a few months all alone, I think I get it."

"I'm sorry I left you, Gohan. But I was afraid I would hurt you. I… I attacked Piccolo."

"I understand." Gohan let out a large yawn, and I copied him.

"Come on, kid. We better get to sleep." He headed into the cave, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't following him.

"Aunt Katie, aren't you coming?"

I looked up to see that the moon was gone. Piccolo had blown it up.

"No… I'm gonna sleep out here." I said, walking toward the nearest tree.

XxX

"Alright Katie, show me what you can do. Watch closely Gohan, you're up next." Piccolo said, standing in his trademark pose.

"I'll warn you, I'm better than you think."

I copied his lead with a pose and looked him over. He still had his cape and turban on, so I knew he wasn't at full power. He was also masking his Ki, so I couldn't read his full power.

_I'm at least Raditz's level by now… lets see if Piccolo has trained as well as he thinks…_

I was faster than I really realized when I came up behind Piccolo and hit him. He seemed surprised, but he didn't try to show it. He turned and kicked me, but I ignored the pain as I got back up and charged him again.

This happened quite a few times in a row, then Piccolo punched me hard in the stomach and I fell back. I held my stomach and coughed up blood.

_My first real internal injury… now I really am one of the Z Senshi…_

"Mr. Piccolo, that isn't fair! You're not supposed to hit girls that hard!" Gohan screamed. I laughed at the irony.

"Gohan, the Saiyans won't care if she's a girl or not in a fight, so neither do I." Piccolo called.

I thanked Piccolo internally as I took my pose again.

"Gohan, I'm alright." I called to him, then I turned back to Piccolo.

"Do you see why I was able to hit you so hard?" Piccolo asked.

"No, not really…" I admitted. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You were repeating the same attacks over and over, and you left yourself wide open at that particular moment. Since you're still learning I was trying to give you a chance to see that on your own, but you never did."

"I get it… alright, let's go again."

Piccolo cocked his eyebrow as I charged him, jumping up and trying to axe-handle him, but he side-stepped me and blasted me at close range, sending me back.

"I have to admit, you're not as bad as I thought you'd be. But you still have lots to learn!"

"Well then, let me show you one more trick, Piccolo." I left an after image and got behind Piccolo, then kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward and I flipped back.

"Damn you, girl!" he hissed.

"Ka… Me…" I started to form the energy into my hands.

"What!"

"That's my dad's attack!"

"Ha… Me… HA!" I fired the blast at Piccolo, and he fell back as he tried to block it. He was succeeding in blocking the Kamehameha Wave. Finally I exhausted the Ki I had stored and I fell to my knees as the Ki vanished.

I saw a familiar brown boot in my sight as I looked up. Piccolo didn't look happy. I felt my heart start to crawl up my esophagus as I looked into his dark eyes.

"Like I said, you did better than I expected." He held out a hand for me to take. I decided if he was going to offer it to me I might as well take it, "But you still have a ways to go. Gohan, get over here!"

XxX

That night I sat by the fire and thought about all of this. Did my parents give up on me yet? Would I ever go home? If I did, would I be like this, or human?

I looked over to Gohan's sleeping form. He and Piccolo were in the cave, and I was in a tree outside, looking toward them. He was exhausted, and so was I, but my mind was too full for thoughts of sleep to register.

I looked over to Piccolo, who was also exhausted, but like me, thinking. He was acting like a guard, I thought, sitting up to watch over the kids, the future. He knew Gohan and I could stop the Saiyans if he couldn't, if we were strong enough.

"Piccolo, why did you bring me out here?" I asked, the thought leaving before I had time to realize what I had really asked. He got up and walked out, standing under the tree.

"I already told you, if you're related to Goku then you must be strong."

"I don't totally believe that."

"You don't? Why not?" Piccolo was getting angry, but I kept my cool.

"You're afraid you're going to die fighting the Saiyans. You want to pass on your knowledge before that happens. The more people that know, the better. I'm glad you chose me as one of those few to know."

"You think so? How could you have known?" Piccolo asked, nervous.

"I know what you are. You, and you father, and Kami." I said, jumping down. Piccolo and I sat down under the tree as we talked.

"We're demons-"

"No, you're Namekians. Aliens."

"What!" I had shocked him.

"I thought you'd rather hear this from me than Vegeta."

"He's one of the Saiyans?"

"The stronger one of the two." I said, drawing in the dirt with a stick. It was a Dragonball, and I used rocks for the stars to make it the 7-star ball.

"What else can you tell me about them?"

"They make Raditz look like an insect. In my… visions, they killed you. I thought you should know."

"And without the Dragonballs I can't come back."

I didn't say anything. I knew I had already said too much.

"Katie… do you feel that?" Piccolo asked suddenly, standing up. I stood and looked to the direction he was looking.

"What is it?"

"It's Kattalia… and Mychal…" I realized that if he could sense them it must not be a good thing. I cleared my cluttered mind and looked in the same direction. I felt them now, and their Ki was low.

"Something's wrong." Piccolo said.

"I'll go with you. We'll be back before morning, right?" I asked, looking at Gohan. I hated to think what he would do if he woke up and both of us were gone.

"Come on." Piccolo took to the air, not responding to my question. I started after him quickly.

"Piccolo… what could be attacking them in the Demon Realm?" I asked.

"What else? Other demons. There are two clans of demons, and Kattalia and Mychal are the last of their clan. The other clan is few in numbers as well, due to the feuding of the clans and demon hunters."

"Why are they at war?" I asked.

Piccolo didn't answer as we flew faster we got to the doorway and passed through. The sight on the other side was awful. I thought the place was creepy before, but now it was even worse.

The ground was charred black and the sky was filled with the scent of smoke and blood. The cabin was collapsing and on fire.

Piccolo stopped near one of the bodies and his eyes grew wide. He ran into the house as I followed. There were bodies everywhere, and as I passed them I recognized Mychal in the count.

_No… Mychal… no, it isn't fair!_

I felt my heart skip a beat as I went on past him, trying to find Kattalia. That's why Piccolo had stopped.

Piccolo had run into the house, screaming Kattalia's name. I ran up after him, in the doorway. I saw a shadow pass by me, and it was Piccolo carrying something in his arms.

Piccolo ran to a safe distance from the house as I followed behind him. I felt so lost and useless, and then the thing in his arms started to cough as he put it down.

The form was burn and cut, the pink hair all messy and charred. It was then that I recognized that the form was Kattalia. Her Ki was almost gone as I knelt down next to her.

"Pipe… kitten… I'm… I'm glad I get to see you once more…"

"Who did this! Kattalia, what happened?" Piccolo asked.

"The… the _Yarest_ clan attacked us… we to-took care of them… but they… too many…" Kattalia had blood dripping out of her mouth, and I could hear gurgling as she spoke. Her Ki was dropping steadily. I knew this was death, a real death, and I was a witness to it. I felt anger rise in my chest.

"Are there any left?" I asked.

"I… I don't know…" she said, "I'm… ss-sorry you have to see this, kitten. Innocence… you had so much innocence when we first met…"

"Kattalia, please, save your strength." I said.

"You know… it's too late, kitten." Kattalia moved her arm from her chest and I saw the wound. It looked like a Ki blast, or possibly a horn, or weapon of some kind had gone right through her body.

"Kattalia… no." Piccolo said, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry… little pipe… you've grown into quite the man and fighter…"

"If I had been here-"

"No, you would have… died as well…" Kattalia said. She let out a breath and then she didn't take in another one. Her Ki was gone.

"No… not her…" I looked up at Piccolo. He was… crying.

"Piccolo?" tears ran down my cheeks as I looked up at the Namekian. His cheeks were streaked with tears. I never would have expected him to cry.

"She was like my mother… she… she cared for me… it's my fault…"

"No, you couldn't have done anything-"

"Dammit! You don't get it! You could never get it!" Piccolo roared. I didn't budge, he was grieving, and I was the only one around he could confide in.

"Try me, Piccolo. I cared for her too." I said calmly.

Piccolo looked over at me, shocked at my tone. In fact, so was I.

"… All of this is because of me. When Kattalia and Mychal first found me and brought me here, the rest of our-" he stopped and sighed, "The rest of their clan was fine with me. But the Yarest clan didn't approve of me because I was different. They said I was no different from the hunters. So the war started… because of me."

"That's why you hate humans so much? Because your father told you they would hate you because you're different?"

"Yes… Kattalia and Mychal took care of me. But I saw so much…"

"Piccolo… you don't have to feel that way anymore. Gohan and I accept you, and I know the other Z Senshi will in time. But you have to let go of all this hate."

"I'm not sure I can." He said, wiping the tears away.

"You'll learn." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. He smacked my hand and stood up.

"We have a few hours until sunrise. Let's go back. There is nothing left here."

Piccolo turned and looked back at the house before leaping into the air. I looked back too.

_This was his home… no one else would give Piccolo a chance because he was different. I'm different now too… but I found friends… and I know Piccolo will too…_

AS22: well there's another chapter down. Next week, Vegeta and Nappa arrive, so you better review or I might make you wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Saiyan Preparation

Two months later and training was intense. Piccolo would practically beat the crap out of me everyday. I let him a little, knowing I'd become stronger from my injuries. This morning the sun had just come up, waking me. Piccolo was standing and watching it rise. I looked over to Gohan, still so innocent. He had no idea about Kattalia and Mychal.

Of course, Piccolo had given Gohan and me new Gi's. They were just like his, only Gohan had a red belt and I had a yellow one. Piccolo said something about our strengths, but I didn't really care. I knew enough that Gohan was stronger with Ki, but I was a better fighter.

I got up and stood next to Piccolo.

"Katie. They're coming today, aren't they?"

"I… I dunno. Like I said, I know the future like a story, but dates were something left out. It could be today, or tomorrow, or the day after that. I got a feeling it's soon." I said.

"So do I. I'm really going to die?" he asked, his voice stern.

"Yeah… but I don't want you to worry about that. Trust that it will be okay, Piccolo, because if you think you're going to die, then you will for sure."

"Yeah… will… you and Gohan be okay?" he asked, glancing at me.

"As far as I know, yes… but like I said, things have changed just because I'm here." I replied, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because… even with my feral instincts going crazy, this is better than anything I would have done back home. Right now I'd probably be sleeping, preparing for school."

XxX

I stood in my fighting stance as Piccolo prepared to attack. Gohan was also preparing to attack, but which of us I didn't know in this free-for-all spar.

But it was never to be. Gohan, Piccolo, and I all felt a huge power level coming toward earth fast.

"That's Vegeta… I know it…"

"No, Katie, there are two powers, remember? Feel it out."

I felt out, and sure enough, a second power was close, and it was even bigger. That one was Vegeta, the other was Nappa.

"Damn… I never realized… he's so powerful…"

_I knew Vegeta was strong… but I never really realized… I never felt Ki before I came to this dimension… and now… wow, Vegeta…_

"We'd better get going. If no one is there when they arrive they may not wait around for anyone to oppose them." Piccolo said, throwing off his cape and turban.

"Right." I said, leaping into the air and waiting. Gohan stood and stared toward the Ki, "Gohan?"

"Mr. Piccolo, where's my dad? A little while ago you said the dragon had brought him back, so where is he?"

Piccolo looked at me for the answer.

"Goku has to travel from King Kai's world to the check-in station before he can get back to earth, then he has to make it all the way out here. It'll take him a while, but I know we can hold them off." I replied.

We took to the air, and we didn't have to go far. We landed, and one by one the others showed up.

"Katie!"

"Krillen, hey!"

"Oh wow, is that kid Goku's boy? He's huge!" Tien said.

"Yeah. Gohan, this is Tien, Yamcha, and Choazu. You remember Krillen from Roshi's party, right?"

"Wow, your training has been working. You both feel incredibly strong." Yamcha said. I gestured to Piccolo.

"I couldn't have done it without Piccolo." I said.

"Have you… you know…" Tien asked, looking to Gohan and Piccolo.

"It's okay, they know."

"So have you... gotten control?" Krillen asked.

"No, I haven't really gotten control. But the more I fight, the easier it is to keep control, and Piccolo has made sure I kept busy."

"Well that's good! I'd hate to have to fight you too!" Choazu said. That kind of hurt, but I knew it was true.

"Choazu!" Tien hissed.

"...It's okay." I said.

So we stood and waited. It didn't take long for the Saiyan space pods to light up the sky, and they landed in a nearby city.

"They'll be here soon. Those Scouters will lead them right to us." I growled.

"Goody." Krillen sighed.

"Guys… elite Saiyans like these two won't be beaten too easily. Grabbing their tails won't work."

"What?" Yamcha gasped.

"Great, that was my plan." Piccolo said.

Soon the two forms filled the sky and landed. Nappa, the huge general of the Saiyan army, towered tall even from yards away. Vegeta was just a bit taller than me, but much smaller compared to the others.

They walked over calmly and looked us over as we looked them over.

"What a bunch of weaklings. This'll be too easy." Nappa said, cracking his knuckles and walking toward us.

"Nappa, wait." Vegeta stuck out his arm as he stepped up. He looked right at me as though I was the only one there, "You, come here." He ordered.

"Katie-"

I stepped up to him. It was just the two of us facing one another.

"Who are you?"

"My human name is Katie. I am the sister of Goku and Raditz."

"Bardock had a girl?" Nappa said.

"I see." Vegeta slapped me, knocking me down. I didn't fight back, at least not yet.

"Katie!"

"Why'd you do that?" Krillen said.

"She's a third-class female, and I'm an elite male. Maybe when this is over we'll repopulate our species. You _are_ the only female left."

"What!" Tien cried. I heard Nappa laugh.

"Freak." I said, standing. I wiped the blood off my face from my cut lip. Vegeta only laughed.

"Don't you know who I am? I am Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince!"

"I know exactly who you are." I said. I walked back to the others.

"Nappa, we must try not to kill the girl if we can help it. The same with the Namekian, he can tell us about the Dragonballs."

"Sure thing, Vegeta."

"If Goku were here, he wouldn't let you touch Katie like that!" Yamcha snapped. Vegeta chuckled to himself.

"Yes, Goku. That's Kakorot, right?"

"Vegeta, can't we use the Saibamen on them? That way we can have some fun, and the strongest will be left for us."

"Oh, I suppose. Let's see… 7 Saibamen, one-on-one. And they'll be equal to Raditz's power level."

"Crap." I said, taking a defensive stance, "Get ready to party."

Nappa planted the seeds and 7 Saibamen popped out, screeching. They took their places in front of us.

"Gross." Gohan said.

"Yamcha... please... watch yourself, okay?" I said, looking over at him. He looked shocked and nodded, turning back to face the little green monsters.

"Kill anyone you want but the girl and the Namekian." Vegeta ordered. Then they attacked.

_This isn't like the show either!_

One-on-one I defended myself against the green alien. I did well defending, but I heard the others having problems.

There was an explosion as I dodged a spray of acid. I looked over and saw a crater. One of the Saibamen had self-destructed and a tattered orange Gi was all I could see from my vantage point.

"No, Yamcha!" That made the rest of us very angry. In my distraction I was hit with the acid, burning at my back as I fell forward. I couldn't defend now.

"I'll take you all on!" Krillen attacked all 7 Saibamen, killing them. I sat back and relaxed.

"What? How could one human…?" Nappa gasped. Vegeta just cocked an eyebrow.

"Nappa, calm down. So what if he did all that? It still won't be enough."

---

AS22: alright, the first part of the fight against Vegeta and Nappa has begun. R&R if you want to find out what happens next


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Saiyan Onslaught

Nappa smirked as he stepped forward.

"I'm gonna have fun now… who wants to die first?" he asked.

Tien, Krillen, and Choazu all vanished as Gohan and I stood stupid.

"Mr. Piccolo, what's going on?"

"They're fighting at incredible speeds. You have to watch with your Ki and not your eyes. Try not to blink or focus, just watch."

I also followed Piccolo's advice and I could see the fight in its incredible horror. Nappa was pounding down my friends.

_I'm one of the Z guys now… I have to help… I have to fight!_

I growled loudly and powered up my Ki as I charged in. I hit Nappa and knocked him back. I looked back and saw Tien flat on the ground. Choazu and Krillen were beaten but standing. I went over to Tien to help him up and saw that his arm was gone.

"Oh my god, Tien, are you okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"I'll live." He said.

"You bitch! How dare you! You third class filth, touch me? I am Nappa, the general of the Saiyan army!" Nappa growled.

"Nappa! Control yourself! You will not touch her!" Vegeta ordered.

"But… but Vegeta!"

"I kind of like her. Besides, we finally found a female. We could repopulate our species and rule the universe again."

"Oh… yeah, okay."

I hissed in disgust. Nappa growled at me and moved toward the group.

"I'm not going to just sit by, Prince." I growled, "I'm one of them, and if you try to destroy them or this planet, I'll fight back! Don't think I'll let you order me around!" I yelled, standing in front of the others.

"Nappa, get her out of the way. The hard way." Vegeta growled.

Nappa walked forward and backhanded me hard, throwing me about ten yards away. He began to fight the others again as I pushed away the pain.

_I have to get up! I can't let the pain slow me down!_

I gasped as I sat up. I looked up at Nappa, high up with Choazu clinging to his back.

"Goodbye, Tien!"

"Choazu!" Tien cried.

"Choazu, don't!" I called.

"I have to try!"

"No, you don't understand!"

But I was too late. Choazu blew himself up.

"He… sacrificed himself for us…" Krillen said.

But it turned out Nappa was fine, only his armor scratched. I stood up and growled again as Tien started to attack Nappa. Krillen was on the ground, but getting up. I went to move to help, but I didn't get too far.

I had just lifted my feet off the ground when I felt pain race up my spine, and weakness spreading. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. I looked back to see Vegeta, my tail in his hands.

"Now we can keep you intact." The smile on his face made me cringe.

"I'd rather die than be your slave girl." I spat. Vegeta leaned down close to my ear.

"I could arrange that."

I could only watch as Nappa took Tien out.

"Let me go!" I snapped, trying to get free. It was useless.

"I don't think so." Vegeta said.

"If my dad was here, you'd be sorry!" Gohan called.

"Kakorot? You really believe he could save you?" Vegeta laughed, "I don't think so!"

"He can, I know it!" I growled. Vegeta squeezed tighter on my tail, and I fell flat on the ground.

"Let her go, Saiyan!" Krillen called.

No one moved for several minutes. I was really confused. By now Vegeta should have suggested to wait, but he hadn't. In fact, I think he was going to go ahead and let Nappa kill Gohan and Krillen, then beat out the Dragonballs from Piccolo, and I didn't want to think about what would happen to me.

I also had a moment to ponder why grabbing a Saiyan's tail could weaken them and why cutting it off could weaken them. I figured it had to do with the fact that a tail is an extension of the spine, and if someone grabbed your spine, obviously you'd have trouble moving. I had to think of a way to get loose, just like I did against Tien.

_Tien… Choazu… Yamcha… my friends… my first true friends, and now… now they're… gone…_

Gohan started to fight Nappa, either because of me or his anger, but either way he wasn't fairing very well.

Krillen and Piccolo joined in, and together they fought pretty well. I wished I could help, but unless Vegeta let me go, that wouldn't happen.

"Alright brat, you're gonna pay!" Nappa powered up a huge Ki blast and fired it at Gohan.

"NO!" I screamed.

_Piccolo… Gohan, dammit no!_

Piccolo ran and jumped between Gohan and the blast. I saw every moment in excruciating detail from my perspective.

"What?" Vegeta was shocked, so I gathered my strength and kicked him, getting free.

"You little bitch!" he sneered. I got up and jumped back, getting some distance. I growled at him as I ran to Gohan and Piccolo.

"Mr. Piccolo… Piccolo…?" Gohan was trying to shake him awake. I knelt down and looked at Piccolo.

"Hey… don't cry, kids. I chose this." Piccolo said.

"But… Piccolo…" Gohan said, sniffing.

"Gohan, you can beat these guys… remember your training."

"Okay…" he sniffed.

"Katie…"

"Yes, Piccolo?"

"Let your control go… fight them… with your full power."

"No… I couldn't-"

"I saw your power. When you… let your feral side take over… your power increased. With all your new power… you could stop them…"

"Piccolo… yeah, okay. For you."

"You two were… the first ones to call me… friend outside of the demon realm. Thank you."

Piccolo stopped talking. I looked to the ground and growled.

"Katie?"

"Gohan, stay away from me. Krillen?" I called. He couldn't get up, but he looked over to me, "Are you prepared to keep your promise?"

"Katie, I can't move. I don't think I could."

"Just tell Goku when he gets here, okay? That should do it."

"What, still crying?" Nappa called. I looked back at Piccolo, gone now, and along with him, Kami and the Dragonballs.

"You stupid males have no reason to bother us anymore. Without Piccolo the Dragonballs die too! You can't make your wish!" I called.

"What! Damn him!"

"This has gone past the need for Dragonballs. We can always go to Namek after we finish here." Vegeta said.

"I was trying to give you a warning. You see, whenever I let my Saiyan instincts control me, my power and abilities increase. You'll die by my hands!"

I relaxed and took in a deep breath. I needed a way to let my self control fade off. I opened my eyes and looked around.

The only thing I could think of that I knew for sure would release my hold right now was blood. Luckily, I had plenty of that to work with. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as the scent flood in. When I opened my eyes I felt the raw power and the instincts flooded.

"_Nick ka yill yapp, Vegeta-augr, Nappa."_ I growled.

(Now you will pay, Prince Vegeta, Nappa.)

"What? How could you know Saya-jin?" Nappa asked. I laughed.

"I know because I am a Saiyan!" I yelled.

"Dammit, watch it Nappa, she's gone feral!"

"Feral? But only mixed class brats are feral!" Nappa said, charging then.

I jumped up and extended my claws. I didn't do that when I was tame, it felt so wrong, but feral Saiyan instincts told me to do it. I knew how to use them.

I jutted my hands down and scratched Nappa's arm. I turned and hit him again, cutting all the way through his armor. His armor broke off, leaving the skin unprotected to my attacks.

I growled when he turned to face me. The hackles on my tail stiffened and my haunches tighten as I poised for attack.

I leapt and tackled Nappa, and we rolled along the dirt. Once we stopped, I leapt off of him and stood on all fours.

Nappa screamed in fury and pain. I stood up tall and looked at the blood on my hands. I felt the urge to lick it off, so I did.

"She's completely lost it!" Vegeta said. I turned and growled at him as I continued to lick off the blood.

"Katie!"

"Gohan, I told you to stay away! If you don't, I might hurt you!" I called.

"Just the fact that you still care shows you can control it!" Gohan took a step closer. I growled in warning.

"No! You don't understand… I could snap easily… just because I seem fine right now doesn't mean I am. If you felt like this just once… and I hope you never do… you'd understand. Now get the fuck away from me!"

Gohan backed up and fell to his butt. I turned back to Nappa just in time to get an elbow to my face. I flew back, and landed on all fours. Nappa started to power up an attack.

"All right, kid, get ready for my BOMBER DX!"

"Nappa! Stop!"

"Katie!"

Vegeta's cries were too late as the blast came at me. I was hit, thrown back into a cliff face and into the wall.

I fell to the ground and looked up. That hit had knocked me back to my 'tame' stage. Nappa looked surprised that I was still alive.

"Well… I'm still alive…" I said, coughing up blood. I couldn't move, so now it was Gohan vs. Nappa and Vegeta.

_Goku… get here quick… I did my best… once I heal… I bet I could take Vegeta pretty well…_

I smirked. Somehow through all of this, I still wanted to fight with Vegeta.

"Now it's your turn, kid." Nappa said, walking over and getting ready to punch at the ground.

Then the familiar yellow cloud came to view, and Goku jumped down.

"Goku, thank goodness." I said.

Goku gave Gohan and Krillen a Zinzu bean, then came over to me.

"King Kai says hi, Katie. What happened?" Goku handed me a Zinzu bean and I ate it as I explained.

"These two killed the others. Krillen, Gohan, and I are the only ones left. King Kai knows me?"

"He knows."

"Goku… let me help you now. I… I want to take a whack at Vegeta. And since I've healed up now, I'll be much stronger."

"Sure. You know Katie, I'm proud of you."

"Huh?"

"Even though you were terrified you still fought on, even using your fear against those two."

I gasped. He knew.

"So… you know about… about my problem with my control."

"Yes, I know. And I swear, I'll help you anyway I can." He said.

"Uh… thanks, Goku."

"So you must be Kakorot. I'm Vegeta, and that's Nappa." Vegeta sneered.

"I'll stop you, for earth and all my friends." Goku sneered.

"Enough small talk. Let's get going." Nappa said.

I walked over to Vegeta. This was my chance to test my power and to help Goku. I figured I could at least do something, and that would help Goku in the upcoming battle.

"May I have the honor of fighting you first, Vegeta?" I asked respectively.

"Katie?" Goku whispered.

"I know what I'm doing!" I whispered back.

"If you have a death wish, that's fine by me." Vegeta responded.

So idle talk done, we began. I powered up to my max, and for the first time I saw my aura around me, and it was light blue.

I took my pose and remembered Piccolo's training.

"I will rip you to pieces… after I beat you. Do you understand, girl?"

"Yeah. It won't go there. I'll die instead, if you don't mind." I smirked.

I charged at Vegeta, but he easily side-stepped me and hit me in the back. That seemed to be my biggest fault in battle.

I got back up and swung my leg at Vegeta's ankles, throwing him off as I got up. I flipped back and took a defensive pose.

Goku's fight with Nappa was quick, much faster than the show had told. Vegeta kicked me and saw Nappa, unmoving but alive. He walked over to his partner as I sat stunned.

"Veg-Vegeta… please… help me…"

"Sure." Vegeta grabbed Nappa's hand and then tossed him into the air. He followed up with a blast.

"He was your own partner!" Goku cried.

"Vegeta did it for Nappa's honor." I said as I got up.

"What do you know of Saiyan honor, girl?"

"But you killed him!" Goku said, still in shock at Vegeta's cruelty.

"Nappa was a fool, but when I finish you Kakorot, you'll wish for death. Then I'll exterminate all life on this pathetic little planet."

"You won't defeat Goku. He'll beat you, Vegeta." I said.

"Big talk, little girl." He spat.

Some more idle words were exchanged, and Goku and Vegeta decided to move their fighting place to the desert.

"Katie, Gohan, Krillen, I want you to all go home."

"But dad!"

"Come on, Gohan. Let's go." I said, agreeing.

**AS22: Katie's feral form is just warming up, R&R to find out what happens next!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Oozarus

Goku and Vegeta vanished. I didn't budge for a while.

"Should we go?" Krillen asked.

"No. We wait, then follow after them. Trust me on this."

"Katie? You were with Piccolo more than me. What did he mean… about the demon realm?" Gohan asked. I looked back down at him.

"Demons raised Piccolo… and they tried to help me with my feral instincts. They died… about a month or so ago."

"So we're his only living friends?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Then we have to bring him back! We have to go to… what did Vegeta call it? Namek?"

"Yeah, we have to go to Namek Gohan. To save Piccolo… and Tien… Choazu… Yamcha…"

Finally the tears for my friends fell.

"Katie, we'll bring them back." Krillen said.

"They were… you all are… my first… true friends. And now… I've lost four of them…"

"It'll be okay. When you're friends with Goku… things always work out."

I felt an energy spike in the distance.

"Now. You feel that?" I asked, wiping my face. I looked down at my hand to see it with bloody smears, Nappa's blood. I cringed.

_Blood, blood everywhere…_

"Yeah, it's my dad! He needs help!" Gohan said.

"So, now we go?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, come on."

We took to the air and wasted no time getting to the desert. When we landed Vegeta was already an Oozaru.

"How can we help?" Gohan asked.

"I got an idea. You guys prepared to cut the tails off of two giant apes?"

"Katie…" Krillen said.

"Gohan, I want you at all costs not look at the light, okay? Just be ready to cut off my tail and Vegeta's."

I looked up at the sky and focused on the light. I felt the changes like last time, but this time I relaxed as I was transformed.

Soon two Oozaru, the giant monkeys, were ready to battle.

"So you know of the full moon?" Vegeta asked, his voice raspy from his beastly vocal cords.

"Yes." I roared. I don't know how I did it, but I could control my Oozaru form as well as he could.

We fought, and soon we were in a stalemate. I pushed him back as he pushed me, but neither moved.

"_Katie, duck!"_

I turned to see a blast coming toward me. I ducked, and it hit Vegeta in the eye. Vegeta screamed in pain and started to blast randomly. He hit me, throwing me back. By the time I got up he had Goku pinned under his foot. I tackled him and we started all over again.

We continued fighting, like a classic Godzilla movie, and finally Yajirobe cut off Vegeta's tail. He cried in pain as he reverted to his Saiyan body. I stomped over and lifted him up so we were eye level. I don't know how I could control my Oozaru form, but I did. It must have been because of my age. All the previous times there had been Oozarus on the show it was Goku as a kid or Gohan.

"Let me go!" he cried. He was the enemy, so I squeezed him tighter, causing him to scream louder.

"No, you have to be defeated."

"How do you know-" I squeezed again, cutting him off.

"I just do." Then I dropped him, watching him fall and hitting the ground with a bounce. I then destroyed the fake full moon. He got up and I blasted, and like in the show with Gohan, he cut off my tail and I reverted as well.

Left back on the ground and exhausted, my clothes barely covering my body, I couldn't get up as he walked over.

Vegeta was over me now, and he knelt down so he was looking right in my face. He had his knees on my chest, and I could barely breathe, but I didn't show any weakness or flinch from pain.

"You can't be Kakorot's sister. Bardock only had _two sons_." I didn't reply, not thinking of any response anyway from the pain. I know what Vegeta's capable of, but I didn't care. He was making me mad, "Plus, you're feral. I know Bardock wasn't elite, and neither was his mate. Unless he fucked-"

I spit in his face, cutting him off.

"That's enough!" I snapped.

I had always imagined what I would do if I actually could fight someone like on DBZ, but I figured I'd be too scared to really help. I guess I was wrong. Vegeta just laughed and wiped the spit away.

"You knew me and my partner's name and about the full moon." Vegeta was holding me down, though it didn't matter because I wouldn't have been able to get up anyway. "How?"

"I'm not telling you until the time is right."

"Let's see if you live that long." He released one of my arms and positioned his hand a few inches over my face. He gathered energy and was about to attack, close enough to kill me.

Then a blast came into view, the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta felt it and dodged. When he jumped I used all my strength to roll out of the way and saw Gohan reflect the attack back at Vegeta, hitting him. I got up and flew, slowly, to Goku, now lying on the ground barely awake.

"_Katie, are you okay?_" he asked telepathically.

"I'll be fine with a Zinzu bean. But Vegeta's not dead." Krillen, Goku, Gohan and I looked over to see Vegeta crawling over to his ship. Krillen picked up Yajirobe's sword and started toward Vegeta. I placed a hand on Krillen's shoulder.

"Let him go, he won't bother us anymore."

"But Katie-"

"_Listen to her, Krillen. She knows what she's talking about. Besides, I want to fight him again._"

"Okay, Goku. If you say so."

"You'll regret letting me go free." Vegeta said as the door to his ship closed and he fainted.

"Well… that was fun…" I said.

**AS22: Alright! here we go again, if you wanna see how Katie's feral form does on Namek, R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Control on Namek

Katie-

_**Now is when I have to skip forward. I didn't have any more problems with my control or any other things pop up that wasn't written into New Destiny until we arrived on Namek.**_

_**It was early in our time on Namek. Krillen had left to go see Guru, the eldest Namek. While he was gone, I sensed Vegeta fighting Zarbon. For some reason I felt the undeniable urge to go, even though I knew I couldn't do anything without disrupting the timeline.**_

"But Katie, Krillen just left! What am I suppose to do if we get into trouble?" Gohan asked. My placed my hand on his head.

"No worries, kid. I'll know if something bad happens. Remember, I know the future." I said, taking off.

I flew at fast speeds, but I still admired the landscape. Namek was just so beautiful, even with all the damage from that storm so long ago. It was like earth, so much like the small clearings we had behind my house in the country.

I felt the two powerful powers fighting, and I sped up. I got close enough to see the fighting, and Zarbon already transformed. I hid in one of the houses and watched.

_Wow… this is the first episode I ever saw of DBZ… only it's real now. I always wanted to help Vegeta at this point… but can I?_

As I watched, I felt my chest tighten as Vegeta got a knee to his chest, and I saw a large amount of blood get coughed up. Zarbon lifted him off the ground and smirked.

I felt the urge to fight, to kill. I had to protect my prince.

_No, I can't! I can't lose control… I can't fight Zarbon!_

"Well monkey boy, it looks like I went a bit too far too soon. I so wanted to draw this out." Zarbon drew back his hand and Ki started to shine in an aura around his fist. A growl escaped my throat as the hairs on my tail stiffened.

_No… no, I can't! I… I won't!_

"Time to die, Vegeta." Zarbon started to commence his attack.

"No! Vegeta!" I roared and lost my hold. The urge to protect Vegeta was too powerful as I burst out of the house and tackled Zarbon.

I sat on all fours as Zarbon recovered. Another growl escaped my throat as he saw me.

"What's this? Another monkey?"

_How could he have known so quickly?_

I looked back, and I saw my tail. It had grown back. I shook my head and looked back at Zarbon.

"What, no voice?"

I looked over at Vegeta, hurt, but waking up. He looked up at me in anger.

"You stupid… girl… get out of here, I didn't ask for your help!"

"I can't go now. It's too late." I replied, turning back to Zarbon.

"Yes, it is too late. Too late for you. You're even weaker than him, and now I'll kill you." Zarbon smirked.

A chuckle escaped from Vegeta. When Zarbon and I looked over he was trying to sit up.

"Yes… she is weaker… but you're a fool Zarbon…"

"Me a fool? How do you figure that, Vegeta?"

"You've never fought a feral Saiyan before." Vegeta fell back to the ground.

"Feral? You can't tell me she's feral?"

"I am, Zarbon." I growled.

"If I… ever went feral… Frieza would wet himself…" Vegeta coughed.

"That's why he neutered you, right?" Zarbon laughed. An angry growl escaped Vegeta.

"Enough talk!" I leapt in the air at Zarbon, but he easily backhanded me out of the way. He turned his head to look at me, then he untransformed.

"I don't even need to transform to take you out, girl."

Zarbon disappeared and kicked me in the chest, throwing me back. I hit a wall of rocks and my vision was tinted red at the sides when I opened my eyes. I tried to get up, but pain raced through my arms as I fell back to the dirt.

"What, is that all? I expected a feral Saiyan to take far more damage than that." Zarbon walked over slowly.

_Damn… I've got humanity again… why can't I control that power? How did I get into this mess?_

I remembered my tail. It had only grown back from the fight on earth.

_I can go feral only when I have my tail… but without it I lose power and my ability to go feral… I need my feral side… and I need control… but I don't think I'm gonna live that long…_

Zarbon lifted me up by my collar so I was eye level with him. He took his free hand and held my chin up so he could get a good look at me.

"Lord Frieza would be pleased if I brought him a new toy." Zarbon smirked. I couldn't fight back, my whole body felt numb.

_So this is my fate… to be Frieza's new toy… I'd rather die…_

Zarbon jerked forward and I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw that he had a burn mark on his back. I saw Vegeta standing, arm still poised from the attack. I got up and ran over to him as he fell over.

"Vegeta?"

"Even though… I hate your guts… you're still a Saiyan… and the last of our race… has to stick together… against Frieza…" Vegeta started to fall forward. I caught him and eased him to the ground.

_Vegeta tried to save me… even though… Raditz would have killed me, and he thought I was his sister… Vegeta hates me, yet he still…_

"Dirty trick, but now you die!" Zarbon had transformed again and threw a huge Ki blast, and that was all I saw.

XxX

When I opened my eyes I saw the bright suns on Namek. I was hurt badly, I could tell as I sat up. Sitting up caused me to cough, and when I did I coughed up blood. Bile stung the back of my throat.

I stood up and felt my injuries fully. I limped as I walked to the edge of the water, taking a much needed drink. When I looked at my reflection I barely recognized myself. My face was ripped up and dirty. I dove my face in to make a quick clean and to sharpen my senses. My memories flooded back.

"Vegeta!" I gasped as I brought my head out of the water. I looked around, and I saw him half way out of the water, trying to pull himself up. He was mumbling to himself.

"Vegeta?"

"You're still alive too?" he growled. I got up and kneeled next to him.

"Let me help you." I said, sticking out my hand.

"I don't need the help of some third class female." He sneered, smacking my hand away.

Water splashed around as he kicked and pulled himself out. The water stung my arm, and I realized I had a gash there as well.

"Vegeta… not even my own brother would spare me, but you tried to save me from Zarbon. Why?"

"I was repaying you, alright? Now go away. Once I heal… you'll all be… sorry." He passed out.

"Well Mr. Type-A personality, you still need my help, even if you don't want it." I lifted Vegeta up, which was much easier said than done, and placed his arm over my shoulders as I carried him into one of the houses. For the first time I saw all the Namekians Vegeta had killed.

_Even though he did all that… he still hasn't tried to kill me since I got here… he even saved me…_

I went to the doorway and already Zarbon was on his way back. I couldn't believe he was so close already. He had landed before I had time to get out of sight.

"Well… I must be slipping… you're still alive." He smirked. He looked passed me and saw Vegeta, "Good, so is Vegeta." Zarbon took a step forward.

"No." I growled, blocking the doorway.

"Oh look, the monkey girl is loyal." He said.

"He doesn't have the Dragonball. It wasn't here, now just leave us alone!" I snapped.

"Oh, so you know why I'm here. Why should I believe you?"

"You know how big these Dragonballs are. Do you see it here?" I replied.

"No, but that doesn't mean you didn't hide it."

_What do I do? I know Vegeta will escape… but… he saved my life…_

"How about this. I'll take you and Vegeta to get healed. Then you can think more clearly and tell me where that Dragonball is."

"No… I'll... I'll tell you, but you have to fix up Vegeta in return."

_Will this work?_

Zarbon looked at me hard, trying to read me.

"Alright, fair enough. Now, where is that Dragonball?"

"It wasn't here, but the locals told me that the next village has it."

"Good, now we're getting somewhere. Now, tell me where the next village is. Refuse me and I'll kill you both right now."

"It's that way, about 100 miles or so." I said, picking a random direction, "Now help Vegeta."

"Fine, a deal's a deal." Zarbon replied. I moved out of his way as he picked up Vegeta, "Are you sure you don't care to come?"

"I've been free from Frieza all my life. I don't want to start now if I can help it." I growled.

"Suit yourself." Zarbon said, taking off.

Once he was out of sight and my adrenaline levels returned to normal, I fell to my knees. I sensed Gohan coming, which I was glad for. He could get the Dragonball and help me back to the cave.

_I need help… the pain… I'm feeling it now. There's no way I could get very far on my own… maybe I should have gone with Zarbon…_

I immediately shook that thought away. If I had gone with him Frieza would have me. I didn't want to think about what he'd do to me.

"Katie!" I looked up and saw Gohan. He was landing. I hadn't felt his Ki at all, so I was a bit surprised when I heard him.

"Hey kid… good, you got the radar." I said when I saw it.

"Huh? Yeah, I got it. What happened?"

"Long story… so tired… Gohan, get the Dragonball and let's get out of here." I said. I collapsed under my own weight.

"Katie! Forget the Dragonball, I'm getting you out of here." He said, walking over to lift me up.

"No! Gohan, Vegeta hid the Dragonball in the lake. If we don't get it now, he'll come back for it later." I said, pushing him away.

"Okay, I'll get it, then we're going back to the cave and you're getting healed up." Gohan said, handing me the dragon-radar.

I let myself relax against the ground as Gohan jumped in. It didn't take him very long and then he was out with the large Dragonball.

Every fan of the show knows what the Dragonballs look like, but this was my first time seeing a real Dragonball. It was a perfect sphere and it shined in the sunlight. It had four stars.

"Wow…" I said.

"Katie, how am I gonna carry you and the Dragonball?" Gohan asked.

"Uh… I don't know…" I said, thinking about it. These Dragonballs were so big that Gohan needed both hands to carry it.

"Well, I can't leave you or the Dragonball, so we better come up with something."

"How about you carry the Dragonball and I'll hold on to you." I said.

"Katie, you look like you're on the verge of falling asleep."

"I'll be fine. Let's go."

Gohan lifted me up and we headed to the cave.

**AS22: Okay, so now Katie has survived her fight with Zarbon, but what's next? R&R to find out!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Guru's Help

A while later we were both safe at the cave. Bulma threw a fit when she saw me and nearly forgot all about the Dragonball.

The couch felt so good compared to the rocky grounds as I leaned back and almost passed out right there. Bulma came in with a first aid kit and started to work on me. My cuts were stinging but I knew the disinfectant was working.

"Oh… this cut on your arm. I think it needs to be stitched up." Bulma said.

"So? Do it." I replied.

"But I… I couldn't do it." Bulma said. I looked over at Gohan, and he turned pale. I sighed.

"Alright, get me the stuff. I've done this before." I replied.

"What? You have?" Bulma asked, she went on and got the needle and thread. It was all we have.

"Yeah, when I was training out in the wilderness. I got cut deeper than this and had to stitch it up." I said. I dipped the needle into the disinfectant and heated it with my Ki. I started the job. It hurt, so I had to stop between each stick. Gohan and Bulma couldn't watch.

I got it done and sighed with relief. I cut the thread and threw out the remains.

"Dad would never be able to do that." Gohan said. I smirked. It was kind of cool thinking that I could do something Goku couldn't.

"So Katie, how'd you get this bad anyway?" Bulma asked. I sighed as I started to explain.

"Remember how I told you that Vegeta was my favorite character?" they nodded, "Well… he was fighting Zarbon, one of Frieza's most powerful minions. I went to make sure things would happen as they should. And I… lost control. I attacked Zarbon. It didn't last very long… and then Vegeta… he… he saved me. He stopped Zarbon right when he was about to kill me."

"What?"

"So what happened to Vegeta and this Zarbon guy?" Gohan asked.

"Zarbon completely thrashed me, but Vegeta was hurt worse. He took Vegeta back to Frieza, and I couldn't stop him. But I did help Vegeta, I guess. I convinced Zarbon to heal Vegeta and in exchange I told him where to find a Dragonball. But-" I said before they could react, "I lied."

"So now what? When he finds out-"

"He won't." I said.

"Hey! I'm back, and I got it! I got the Dragonball!" Krillen ran in, but when he saw me he nearly dropped the Dragonball, "Katie! What happened?"

"You know that fight you sensed involving Vegeta? I was in it." I said.

"Oh, well, you guys gotta come with me. You see, the eldest Namek released my sleeping powers, and he can do it for you two too!"

"What? He will?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did the same to Dende too!" Krillen said.

"Then lets go!" I said, getting up. But I stood up to fast and fell back to my knees. I got up slower this time.

"Katie, maybe you should-"

"I'll need help, I get that. You're not going without me." I replied.

"Yeah, okay. Uh… I need a word with Gohan for a second." Krillen said.

"Huh? Sure…"

Krillen took Gohan aside, outside. I looked out, worried and wondering what he couldn't tell me.

_Is he… scared of me? Are they all scared of me?_

"Bulma?"

"Huh? Oh, what?" she asked.

"Are you scared of me?"

"Katie…"

"Are you scared of me?" I asked a little harder.

"Katie, I am not afraid of you. But… when you go feral… yeah, you scare me. And of course, because of Vegeta…"

"You guys think I might join with him?" I asked.

"Yes." Bulma said. Her voice was cracking.

I laughed, both in anger and in the irony.

"Bulma… thank you for being honest. But I swear, I am not going to join Vegeta. I'm not like that. I am a Saiyan… but so are Goku and Gohan. Once I can get control of my feral side, you'll see. You'll think all of this fear was ridiculous." I said, looking back at the doorway. Krillen and Gohan came back in.

"Ready to go?" Krillen asked.

"Answer me this first. Are you guys scared of me?"

"Katie-"

"Shit, can't anyone just answer me? Please, just answer me!"

"Well… when you're feral… and then you like Vegeta…"

"Okay… I get it. I just explained all of this to Bulma. I am not going to join Vegeta… and I promise I will gain control over my feral side. Just please, trust me. That's all I want… just to be trusted…"

Well, I was exhausted and filled with hormones, and I began to cry. I was just sick of it. I held my face to hide my shame streaking my cheeks.

"I'm sick of this… I don't want to be feral… I don't want to scare you… I just want to be trusted. I just want to help… I have to…"

"Katie." I looked up and Gohan as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "You don't scare me, aunt Katie. I trust you, we just had to figure this out. Vegeta's your hero, but I saw how you tried to fight him on your own. You know what is right and what is wrong."

"Yeah, its just… if you went feral… you might decide to stay that way… and then you'd most likely want to be with someone who would be like you. Of course, that's Vegeta we were thinking about." Krillen said.

"Maybe… maybe Guru could help me. I know the future, guys. I wouldn't join Vegeta." I said.

"See, no problem. Now let's go see Guru." Gohan said.

So we took to the air and Krillen pretty much carried me as we flew. My arm was over his shoulders as we went.

"So… did Vegeta really save you, Katie?" Krillen asked.

"Gohan told you, huh? Yeah… I'm so confused."

"How's that?" Krillen asked. He always listened to me.

"Well… Raditz thought I was his sister, but he was going to kill me anyway. Vegeta… he said he hated me… but because I'm a Saiyan we need to stick together… so he helped me."

"Hey, he did the same to me." Gohan said.

"What?" Krillen asked. I closed my eyes as I listened. I was very tired.

"When I found a Dragonball and I started back to the cave, he found me. I hid the Dragonball. He said we were like brothers because we were the last of our kind, but then he kneed me in the stomach and left."

"Yeah… that's Vegeta…"

"Katie, are you sure you're okay?" Krillen asked.

"I'm just tired, I promise." I said, opening my eyes to look at him.

"We'll, okay, but we have a long flight ahead."

"Yeah… I know." I said.

XxX

"Katie? Hey, wake up. Katie!" I opened my eyes.

"Huh? Oh, did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, you did kid. We're at Guru's place, come on." I stood up as Krillen landed. I'm taller than him obviously, so if I hadn't stood up I would have been on my knees.

I looked up at the dome building. I looked and noticed how high up we were, and I felt dizzy.

"Are you sure you're up to this, Katie? You look pale." Gohan said.

"Uh… yeah, well… it's just… I'm a bit… acrophobic." I said.

"What? You're afraid of heights? But, you've been flying for over a year now kid. Why would you get scared now?"

"I… I dunno… maybe because I'm _not_ flying?"

"You're weird… then again, my dad is scared of needles, yet he took a blast through the chest to stop Raditz." Gohan shrugged.

"Hey! Katie!" Dende ran out and waved to us.

"Oh, hey squirt." I said.

"Wow… Krillen said he felt your Ki near that Vegeta and other guy's energies earlier. Was that it?"

"Yeah, I was there." I sighed.

Another Namekian came out and greeted us. I recognized him almost immediately.

"So, these are your friends, Dende?" Nail asked.

"Yes. The taller one is what other races call a 'female'. She helped me a lot when my home was attacked."

"Female, huh? Guru has mentioned such a branch of a race. Tell me, are you stronger or weaker than 'males'?"

"Well…" I scratched my head, trying to figure out how to explain this for an asexual race, especially one that leaned toward masculinity, "Technically, females aren't really all that different. Different people say we're weaker, some say we're stronger. I believe females can do anything males can do. It depends on the female. And in most other races it's the females that bare children." I explained.

"Hm… I see… Guru will see you." Nail turned and walked in.

"Thank you." Gohan said, running in after Nail.

"Ha! Nail likes you, Katie!" Dende said, following after Nail and Gohan.

"If that means he likes you, I'd hate to see him angry." Krillen said.

I walked into the house and floated up to the top story. Gohan and I stood and waited. Krillen came in behind me.

"Guru, these are my friends I was talking to you about."

"Yes… young boy, come here."

I felt so tired as I stood before Guru. He started his thing with Gohan, and the power boost I felt shocked me wide awake. It was such an increase.

"Wow, thank you, Mr. Guru!"

"No thanks needed, child." Guru started coughing, and Nail and Dende stepped closer to him. He waved his hand to them.

"Child, please, don't be shy. I wish to open your hidden powers, too." Guru addressed me.

"Oh! Yes, sir." I walked over and his massive yet gentle hand was placed over my head.

As I stood there, nervous of what was going to happen, I felt a peace wash over me and suddenly I wasn't so homesick. A feeling of belonging came over me, and then a feeling I can only describe as a snap or a pop was released from deep inside, and then I felt strength fill my body. My pain faded and I was healed as well. I felt so strong, I could only stare at my hands in disbelief.

"Wow… this is… so much… thank you, honorable Guru." I said.

"So, you have arrived. The girl from the other earth." He said after he was finished.

"Dende said you knew of me." I replied.

"You have been in my dreams for many nights. You are to become great." Guru said as a wave of coughs came from deep inside.

"Guru!" Nail cried.

"Hush now, Nail. I'm all right. Katie, on this day your powers have been opened. You were brought here to do good. Use my gift well."

"Um… Guru? I… I h-have something I need your help with, if you don't mind, that is."

"I know. Your feral side has frightened you and your friends. But from now on, as I have awoken your sleeping powers, control will become much easier. Listen closely. You will no longer have to fear an unwanted change into this feral Saiyan, but when you do release her, tread carefully, for it will be much stronger. Anger can unlock it, so you must be wary of that as well."

"So it's like a transformation now?" I asked.

"Yes, very close to a transformation." He responded.

"That's great… now I don't have to worry about losing control at a bad time… Guru, do you know why I'm here?" I asked.

"No, but my visions told me you were here to save us. I don't mean us as in Namekians, but this entire universe. I do not know any of your destiny, but when you were brought here it changed. You have a new destiny, and you must fulfill it. After the things you know to happen have happened, you will be ready to save us."

Guru was tired and we left, I bowed in gratitude and respect, the proper Japanese custom, and we headed back to the cave.

_Good… now I won't have to scare them anymore…_

I looked back at Krillen and Gohan. I was relieved I wouldn't end up just suddenly going feral and killing them. I could always warn them first.

"Oh, great!" I said. I stopped and so did the others.

"What is it, Katie?" Gohan asked.

"I almost forgot, Vegeta's coming."

"How could you forget something like that!" Krillen called.

"What do we do, Katie?" Gohan said.

"We wait for Vegeta." I said calmly.

"What!"

"Trust me."

A moment passed and Vegeta came into view. He has his Dragonballs with him. And by his, I mean ours as well.

"Alright, hand over the Dragonball and I won't kill you. Yet."

"Katie!" Krillen whispered anxiously.

"Well!" Vegeta said, less calm.

"We don't have it, you do. See the one star ball? That was Guru's Dragonball." I said.

Then we felt it: the Ginyu force was near.

"What's that?" Krillen asks scared. It was ironic, but if they hadn't shown up, Vegeta would have killed us.

"The Ginyu force, Frieza's elite fighting force." Vegeta explained.

"We better team up so we can defeat them. We'll worry about who gets the Dragonballs later." I suggested.

"Right." Vegeta agreed, though Krillen and Gohan weren't so sure.

**AS22: So now Katie's feral problems are... made easier. But how will this help her in the future? well R&R to find out!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Almost Feral

Vegeta led us to his hiding place and no sooner had we landed did the Ginyu force meet us there.

"Look there! It's another Saiyan!" Burter cried, pointing at me.

"Yeah, so?" I growled.

"Vegeta, give us those Dragonballs." Captain Ginyu ordered. I snorted.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Vegeta challenged.

"An easy feat!" Ginyu replied. I growled again.

Gohan, Krillen, and I were each holding two Dragonballs, and then Vegeta had the last one. In a flash my hands were empty.

_Dammit, Guldo! I let my guard down!_

Soon all but one of Krillen's Dragonballs were lost to the Ginyu's. Once more I growled and acted faster than Vegeta. I grabbed Krillen's Dragonball and held it tight, readying to punch it.

"What are you doing?" Krillen asked.

"I'm gonna smash it! That way no one gets it!" I brought my hand up and went to punch, but I hit air. Once more Guldo had outsmarted me.

"Dammit!" I growled.

"Guldo!" Vegeta hissed.

"You boys stay here and have some fun. I'll take these back to lord Frieza." Ginyu was off and we were left trying to decide whom to fight.

Inevitably, the Ginyu force did a silly pose. Then there was a game of rock-paper-scissors. Guldo was to fight Krillen and Gohan.

The fight began, and as I watched carefully I saw Guldo's fatal flaw in his strategy, in case I had to intervene. He performed his body freeze and Gohan and Krillen were stuck in mid air as Guldo beat them. Finally he readied his sharpened tree trunk to hurl at the boys, and I blasted him first. Vegeta watched with interest as I took it into my hands. The blast freed the boys and Guldo was ready to fight me in their place.

"How dare you interrupt my fight, monkey girl! You will pay for this!" he snarled.

"Really? I'd like to see that." At this time I flared my power quick enough so I broke their Scouters, and startled them temporarily.

"How could she…?" Burter began.

"I know all you're tricks, Guldo."

"You couldn't!" he then gave me the opportunity I was waiting for, so I decided to play around with him first.

He took in some air and disappeared. I knew he was going to freeze time, so I had closed my eyes and concentrated. He reappeared right where I thought he would, so I turned and faced him. He was shocked, but tried again. I again felt his energy signal and faced him as he reappeared once more.

I felt myself grow angry at him, being so stupid and weak. I felt my energy grow at an alarming rate.

_No… no, calm down! I can't transform feral! I can't!_

Then I took my chance. As he inhaled deeply, I charged him and kneed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As he fell to one knee, I took my chance. I powered up and formed a large Ki blast. I knew I had to do it.

"Goodbye!" I stated as I blasted him, instantly killing him.

The others in the Ginyu force were in dismay at my quick actions. I blew it, they probably now know that I knew the future or something like that. Or they'd think I was stronger than I really was and deal me some serious damage. Vegeta seemed interested, too.

I walked back over to my companions as the remaining members of the Ginyu force played another round of rock-paper-scissors.

"Katie, how did you know of Guldo's abilities? You were raised on earth as a human, and you can't be clairvoyant?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Feral instincts… that was a close one, I almost lost control again. Last time we met I told you that I would tell you my secrets when the time was right. Now isn't that time, but soon I will tell you everything."

Krillen and Gohan took heart my words, and Vegeta remained off the subject. The Ginyu force was finished, and Recoome was up now.

He approached us and stared right at me. Then he turned to Gohan, Vegeta, and last Krillen.

"Three Saiyans and an earthling, huh? No problamo."

"You'll eat those words when I'm finished with you." Vegeta said as he stepped up. They got into their battle immediately, and too soon Vegeta was a rag doll in Recoome's massive hand.

_No… Vegeta… grrr… my prince! Dammit!_

Krillen charged in and distracted Recoome, who had become bored with Vegeta and tossed him away. As I saw Krillen get knocked away, Gohan charged, and was doing well. Not wanting to take any chances, I checked on Krillen and Vegeta.

Krillen was unconscious, but alive and breathing just a little ragged. Vegeta looked worse by a long shot. I walked over, and blood had trickled onto his black flaming hair. Dirty wounds covered his body, and a tear rolled down my cheek, knowing this wasn't half as bad as what was to come. I quickly wiped off the wetness under my eyes as Vegeta stirred.

_Grrrr… Vegeta…_

A large shadow came over myself and Vegeta and it belonged to Recoome. He had finished playing with Gohan and Goku's ship was no where in sight.

_What good is it to know everything about DBZ if this dimension doesn't follow the show? I have to remain calm… becoming feral will only hurt me this time around._

I was scared stiff as I realized that I was here, and I'm living this moment. Recoome could kill me, and I had to stay alive at least a while longer.

_Death doesn't scare me, it's the pain I'll face from these guys when they kill me. If they kill me. They may decide to 'keep' me._

I shuttered from the thought as I noticed Recoome was towering over me, staring at me like a new toy. This was going to be interesting.

"What's the matter? Did I kill you're little boyfriend? At least you'll be with him soon." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

"First, Vegeta is not my boyfriend. We hate each other. And I'll be seeing him now, cause neither of us are dying anytime too soon." Of course, I don't hate Vegeta, but I'm supposed to.

"Brave talk, little girl." He said through broken teeth. _Krillen and Gohan's work, I see._

"Why does everyone call me a little girl? I'm sixteen! I could learn to drive if I was home, but no, I had to come here and save everyone!" my anger and basically all my negative emotions were let out. My homesickness, my fear, my dread, and my rage, I let it all out. All but the feral, "You will die here." I said almost calmly.

"Yeah, sure I will." Recoome said back.

I powered up and got to my max power before I knew it. Part of this was my hidden powers Guru had awakened, and part was strength I had been building up since I left for Namek. Recoome couldn't feel my energy, but I could feel his, and we were equal. I charged, emotions aside so I could think clearly. Piccolo knew all too well how emotions could distract you.

_I only have to stall until Goku gets here._

_No, now I'm doing it! Waiting for Goku to save the day…_

The thought that I wasn't as strong as Goku angered me, and then I realized this must be how Vegeta would feel in the future.

I was doing better than I thought I was going to, and then Recoome powered up. I forgot he hadn't powered up any during the fight, so I knew I was going to be in a world of hurt now.

Replaying Vegeta's plight with Recoome, I realized I was as bad off. There was nothing I could do as Recoome remained relentless. My power was fading with each hit, and soon I couldn't do anything to defend myself. Recoome held me with one massive hand around my neck, air squeezed out, and my vision was fading.

"I've had fun with you, but now I'll end this so I can return to lord Frieza."

As Recoome strangled me with his massive right hand, I realized Goku might not get here in time to rescue us.

_Nothing else has been exactly like the show…_

_As long as I give Goku the time he needs to get here and save the others…_

My vision was fading in and out as my lungs burned for air. Recoome was slowly and painfully crushing my windpipe without any mercy or guilt shown as he was killing a fellow sentient being.

I had to act quickly or I wouldn't live long enough for Goku to arrive, so I did the only thing I could think of.

_No… not feral… my new attack… if this doesn't work… then I'll have to become feral. But it's a last resort._

Recoome slowly started squeezing tighter on my throat, and was too busy enjoying his job, and knew as well as I did that I couldn't physically overpower him at all. As he watched his work, I formed a small, dense Ki ball in my right hand and took aim carefully. It may not have been the noblest place to hit, but it was all I had to work with. I shot the Ki ball as Recoome's crotch and saw his eyes widen and tears form. I fell, gasping for air and coughing up some blood. I inhaled deeply and slowly got to my feet, shaky but alive. The others were too badly hurt and still unconscious. Recoome looked at me as he held himself and gasped in pain.

"Oohh!" Burter and Jeiece were laughing, but made no move to help their fallen comrade. The sympathy pain call was ushered.

"That's my Sneak Attack Ball. Guess you know why I named it that, huh?" I laughed as I recovered from my near-death experience. "Why doesn't your fancy armor have a cup?"

But Recoome was recovering, too. He was up and angrier than I ever saw him on the show. There was no way I could fend him off, my power level was at 30,000 units maximum, and I knew Recoome had all his power, even if I had managed to weaken him just now. Recoome came back toward me to finish the job, and I prayed for Goku's arrival.

"Now you will die, girly." Recoome snarled.

_Dammit… I have no other choice… feral transformation…_

I looked up and Recoome startled, backing up a step.

"What the… you're… you're eyes! They've changed!" he sputtered.

_It's beginning… feral form… release it…_

Then it happened, the beacon of hope for the universe arrived. My prayers were answered at last. Goku's ship was landing, and the remaining members of the Ginyu force turned to see just who was coming.

"Who is that?"

"Goku." I smiled, falling to my knees in relief. Recoome looked back at me again, away from Goku's ship. He smirked when he looked at me.

"You're eyes are back to normal. Whatever you were planning on doing won't work." He laughed. I just relaxed a bit. Finally, Goku had showed up in the knick of time. Even though on the show you know he'll be there in time, this reality was off a little, and I had doubted that Goku would make it in time. I didn't have to go feral.

Silently Goku walked out of his ship and walked out toward the others and me. He picked up Gohan and gave him a Zinzu bean, then tossed me one as he healed Krillen.

"Katie, catch. Give it to Vegeta." Goku tossed me another Zinzu and faced Recoome. They were about to start, and I knew it wouldn't take long for Goku to beat Recoome.

I walked over and lifted Vegeta's head into my lap. Still in between consciousness and unconsciousness, I had to force the Zinzu bean into his mouth. He ate it and woke up, staring into my eyes. As soon as he realized what was happening, he got up and moved away from me.

"Your welcome." I said sarcastically.

"I noticed you got your first taste of a kill today, Katie." He said almost proud.

"I didn't enjoy it, I had to save Gohan and Krillen. You weren't going to do anything about it." I said to keep up the story, "You almost caused me to go feral again. If you're smart, as I know you are, don't let that happen."

"You were right though. If they were dead I would have the Dragonballs. Why waste saving them?" Vegeta was serious; he really wasn't going to save them. I turned back to watch the fight.

_So was I meant to save them? I can't rely on my knowledge of the show alone, but I have to anticipate and work from that. Is this part of my destiny?_

Goku beat Recoome with one punch, as in the show to the letter.

_So some things are the same, but not everything… like feral… _

Now Jeiece and Burter were getting going. Flitting around Goku like an acrobatic show, just barely missing contact with him. Then they got mad and began shooting at him, but Goku was moving so fast that the attacks missed without it looking like he was moving.

Gohan and Krillen were standing by me watching the fight, with Vegeta a little off to my other side. As the battle progressed I glanced over to Vegeta and noticed his face twist in anger and dismay. I knew he was thinking Goku was a SSJ.

"Vegeta, Goku isn't a Super Saiyan, so just calm down." I said matter-of-fact like.

"But how-" he began.

"Save it. I'll tell you later." _I got to keep quiet. I can't tell him until he's a good guy, or he might try to use me somehow._

Finally Goku was getting bored playing with those two and hit Burter in the stomach easily, putting him out of the fight. Jeiece ran off to get Captain Ginyu, so Goku, Krillen Gohan, Vegeta, and I were left.

"I see you've all gotten stronger." Goku replied happily, then Vegeta did it. He blasted Recoome and Burter to make sure they were dead.

"Vegeta! They were helpless!" Goku cried.

"Better safe than sorry, Goku. I hate to admit it, but it's better and safer this way." I said.

"Yes, well, how would a softy like you know?" Vegeta spat.

"I knew enough to lead Dodoria to you and then kill Guldo myself."

"Katie!"

"I didn't enjoy it Goku, and I prayed for forgiveness from my God as soon as it was done."

So we all talked for a few minutes and I charmed Vegeta into staying for a few more minutes so that he'd be there when Captain Ginyu arrived. Then Ginyu and Jeiece arrived, on schedule. Goku told Krillen and Gohan to leave, and tried to get me to go as well.

"No, Goku. I'm staying to help. You might need a feral Saiyan."

"Well, then, are we ready, Vegeta?"

"Yeah." So we took our stances and faced off with Ginyu.

"See ya, losers!" Vegeta called as he flew off.

"Vegeta!" Goku called.

"Save it, Goku. Focus on the battle."

"Yeah, okay." So we got ready to face Ginyu as Jeiece watched from the sideline.

**AS22: that was close huh? Katie almost transformed into her feral form. How will this new form help in the future? Or against Frieza? Well R&R to find out!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Hope of Feral Control

Katie-

_One more thing that is different is the conversation I had with Vegeta. He kind of opened up a bit and told me more about Saiyans. I was amazed that he told me so much, but then again, Vegeta always surprised me. I didn't use my new transformation against the Ginyu force… I was still scared to use it. So I didn't fight Ginyu. He was too goofy to get mad at enough to transform. I knew Frieza would be the one to cause my first Feral transformation._

I got to the hospital bay door and knocked. Goku laid asleep inside, and Vegeta was probably about to go to sleep as well.

"Enter." He said smugly. When he saw it was me he snorted.

"I wanted to thank you for helping with Goku." I took a seat near Vegeta as we began to talk.

"I'll need his help to defeat Frieza. That's all; I still consider Kakorot, his brat, the human, and you my enemies, along with Frieza, so don't get cozy."

In reply I scooted away from him a bit. I understood him very well, unlike most people.

"So then who do you consider your friends?"

"Friendship is for the weak." He spat.

"Allies?"

"I've never had a true ally. Not even Nappa, and he was my partner for nearly twenty years." He said.

"Then why should we work with you?" I spat, getting angrier than I thought I would.

"We have a common goal." We sat in silence for a few moments.

_Now seems the perfect time to tell Vegeta. Goku said to trust my heart, and that's what I'll do._

"Vegeta, I told you I would tell you my secret when the time was right, so if you're ready, I'll tell you now."

"Afraid you won't get the chance later?" he retorted.

"Yes." I really was afraid, nothing had been going right, so what if Vegeta or I died and stayed dead?

"Then go ahead."

"No arguments? No witty retorts?"

"Just do it."

"_Katie, are you sure?_" Goku asked telepathically.

"_Yes._" I answered.

"My name is Katie. I am not clairvoyant, but you weren't too far off. I do know the future."

"Then what are you? Who are you?" Vegeta asked, interested.

"I wasn't born a Saiyan, but human, on an earth in another dimension. There, on my earth, was a television-"

"Television?"

"That's a… well, they're stories. Plays made with moving pictures, recorded and sent through radio waves... I guess. One of these stories was called Dragonball Z." I saw recognition in his eyes.

"So what you're trying to tell me… is that I'm fake in your world? That everyone… we're all made-up story characters in children's stories?" he said hastily, standing up.

"Yes and no. You're real here… but also television characters at my home." I sighed, holding my head in one hand. It was hard to explain.

"And you know these stories how well?"

"Let's say that there are over two-hundred parts to this play, and the day before I came here I saw the last part. And I have seen all the parts."

"So how did you get here?" he asked after letting this all set in for a moment.

"So you believe me, huh? Well, that I don't know, but what I do know is that there are some facts in the story that have happened different here. Ginyu was supposed to get tricked into a frog's body, but he died instead." I explained, and Vegeta snorted.

"For a human, you fake Saiyan pretty good." Vegeta said.

"That's the thing, I _am_ a Saiyan, now. But I know I'm not a true Saiyan, and I don't pretend to be one. I knew a lot about your kind from the stories, the writers did have some solid facts that remained."

"So… I guess you really know nothing about _real_ Saiyans then, do you?"

"Uh… well... no, I don't." I said, surprised.

"No wonder you kept going feral."

"Then you know how I could control it?" I asked just a bit too eager. Vegeta laughed at me.

"No. Not every Saiyan goes feral. The ones that did back on Planet Vegeta were usually killed on the spot." He sneered.

"So then…"

"You'll get use to it too. What Zarbon said… Frieza has done some awful things to me, but he has not in any form of the word 'neutered' me."

"So… when I become an adult, will I be able to control it?" I asked.

"I don't know… but… it will be okay. Don't worry." Vegeta said. His eyes were cold, but his tone was softer than I had ever heard come from him. He was being understanding.

"Okay… I'll trust you Vegeta. After all, why would you lie to me about that?" I said, looking at the ground.

_So… I can get this in control… I can stop fearing my feral side…_

"So, what about your fighting skills? How'd you learn to fight?"

"I couldn't fight until I was trained with Piccolo."

"So you've used your knowledge of the future in your fights? I have to say you haven't done too well."

"It's the Chaos Theory at work. Nothing happens the exact same way twice. And if one thing changes, it all changes."

"So even with your knowledge of the future, anything's possible?" he asked.

"Yes."

"So… you knew all about Nappa and why I had to kill him?"

"Yes. And I know… I know other things that will happen." I almost let the fight with Frieza slip. And I knew my aura showed my hesitation.

"That wasn't what you were going to say. What was it! Tell me!" Vegeta stood and lifted me by my collar. My feet were inches off the ground and Vegeta had a look like he was ready to kill.

"I can't." I said, turning away.

"You will! Now!" he screamed, shaking me.

"No! I _can't_!" I said, looking him straight in the eye, "Believe me when I say I would do anything to be able to tell you… but the risk is too great…" I was fighting back tears with all my strength. If Vegeta saw tears he'd think I was weak and use that to his advantage.

He dropped me on my butt. I got back up and faced him as he did me. Anger flicking behind his eyes, he kept his cool and sat back down, as did I.

"If I did tell you I could mess up this history. This whole dimension's history." There was a pause as Vegeta thought of what he wanted to say.

"Back on Planet Vegeta, we had a legend about the legendary Super Saiyan and his band of warriors. I always liked the leader in the story the best as a boy." He paused as if trying to read my reaction. I was interested, so he continued. "Everyone has a favorite character in any story they know. Kakorot must be yours. He's the 'good guy', the hero… your brother." Anger again flickered in his eyes.

_That's a really revealing story. Why is he telling me this stuff? I know he has secrets too, but he hates me. He would do that unless he… respected me…_

"Actually, my favorite character was… you. You always do what you think is right, even if others think it's wrong. You're the most realistic. You're powerful, smart, serious, strong, everything Goku isn't."

_I can't get too close to anyone here, because if what Guru told me was true, it'll all end and I'll be gone one way or another…_

"Does that mean Super Saiyan, too?" Vegeta asked, getting my mind back on to the present.

"I wish." I laughed bitterly.

"I see. I respect someone who doesn't back down when faced with death. You may be worthy of being a… ally. A _true_ ally. Someday."

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Enough with the sentimental stuff. We should rest for a while. We'll need it for when Frieza arrives."

"I know." I got up and moved over to in front of Goku's healing chamber to sit and rest. Vegeta was nearly asleep already.

"_Katie, is it true about Vegeta being your favorite character?_" Goku asked.

"_Sorry, nothing personal, Goku. But you have to admit, he has his standards. This whole time he's only done what he perceived as right._"

"_Just as I have, huh?_"

"_Exactly. Goku, I have to go out for a moment. Try to warn me if Vegeta wakes up before I return._"

"_Okay. Where are you going?_"

"_To see if the dragon's been summoned yet._" I got up and quietly left the room so I wouldn't wake up Vegeta. If I know him, and I do, he would follow me if he thought it suspicious.

**AS22: So Vegeta couldn't help Katie. But that doesn't mean she's got no hope for the future. Just review and you'll see.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Feral vs. Frieza

Katie-

_Here again is another time when I must skip ahead. I didn't use my new 'feral transformation' because of Guru's warning. I didn't want to chance going feral on purpose. I didn't even transform feral from Vegeta's death, but I was grieving and not angry enough then. But once Krillen had been killed and Goku transformed, I couldn't hold in my anger either. You remember when I found Bulma and took her to Goku's ship? Yeah, that never happened. I made it all up._

_I'll start before Krillen was killed…_

I sat there on the ground, exhausted. I had helped with the Spirit Bomb, but I knew, I should have known, that Frieza wasn't dead.

_I haven't had to go feral since I fought Zarbon… I'm glad… I don't want to ever use it if I can help it… not ever…_

"Katie, you're too quiet. What's wrong?" Goku asked. But it was Krillen who answered. His mouth was opened in shock, and we all turned in the direction he was looking to see Frieza standing tall and no worse for wear.

"You think you've outdone me? You will die Saiyan!" Frieza blasted at Goku, but Piccolo intercepted and fell.

"No, Piccolo!" Gohan cried, but we were all too shocked or weak to do anything.

"Dammit." I hissed. My anger started to rise.

_It's my fault… no, its Frieza's… he should be dead!_

Frieza pointed another long finger at Krillen and started to lift him through the air. Frieza was smirking as Krillen struggled.

"Goku!" Krillen screamed.

"Frieza, don't do it!" I cried.

"No, not Krillen! Stop!" but Frieza was deaf to our pleas as he lifted Krillen high and clutched his hand into a ball, causing Krillen to implode. He was dead, there was no way he could be alive, there was nothing left.

My anger rose, but Goku's growls caught me off guard. I knew he'd be mad, but I didn't think I'd ever hear Goku growl.

Goku was enraged at the lost of his best friend. This I knew, but the look on his face was contorted, twisted with anger and his eyes went wide and blank. Lightening was striking in the distance, and Goku's face would slowly lift up showing a different Goku, then fall back down as normal. He was fighting the anger, the hate, and the darkness.

"Let it all out, Goku."

I growled as my own anger rose to the surface. I was fighting my feral side, I didn't want to go feral now because Goku had to become a SSJ.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Goku screamed, finally letting out all his anger, and was transformed. His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue, and golden Ki encircled him. His angry face was directed right at me for a moment and then back to Frieza, full of hatred.

_So he is angry with me also…_

"Katie, why didn't you warn us! You knew! You knew!" he cried, staring me right in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Goku." I pleaded.

"Damn you Katie! You should have warned us!" Goku screamed.

"I couldn't Goku!" I screamed and felt the power in me grow, "No, no, no!" I fell to my knees, holding my head as I tried to control the change.

"Gohan, get Piccolo out of here… I'm… I'm changing! Guru warned me… my feral side… I can't stop!"

"What is all this nonsense?" Frieza cried, scared for sure.

"I'm a Super Saiyan, and now you die!" Goku cried.

"Goku, be careful! I… I'm…"

"You get out of here. Take Gohan and Piccolo and get to my ship." He ordered.

"I can't! Goku, my feral side! Please, I don't know what will happen if I change! Kill me now!"

"Katie!"

"Kill me!" I screamed, tears flowing down my face.

"What… this female is feral? How is that possible?" Frieza screamed.

Goku only stood quiet and watched. I felt so weird as my power infected my mind. I felt my muscles grow.

The transformation didn't do as much as I thought, but I felt it.

"So… this is my new feral transformation?" I growled.

"Aunt Katie, your eyes!"

With the rain I was able to see my reflection in a puddle near my feet. My eyes were more cat like. My fangs had also grown and sharpened, and my ears were pointed now as well.

"Gohan… you better go like your daddy said… in another moment I'll lose any humanity I have left, and even the great Goku will have trouble dealing with my power. All I can see… all I can taste… all I can smell is the blood in your veins. Run now… run before I can't hold on any more."

"Okay, we'll go. But please, try to hold on to your humanity. Just remember us. Remember why you got angry."

"Fuck, just go!" I screamed. I watched as he left and the last of my humanity slipped away. I turned to Frieza.

"Katie, just leave."

"_Mror Kakorot!_"

(Shut up Kakorot!)

"Katie… what was that?" Goku growled.

"Oh, that's right. You don't know Saya-jin. I said shut up. I'll fight now. And if you try to stop me, your blood will soak my throat and your flesh will rip by my claws!" I extended my claws in a threatening gesture.

"You think that is enough power to stop me? You stupid female!" Frieza yelled. I smirked, flexing my claws and staring right at Frieza.

"_Me yill dlass ka, azil!"_

(I will kill you, lizard!)

"So, Saiyan from earth, when you go feral you can speak your native tongue? Then how about this: _shreet iyre juff bill_?"

(Icejin- shall we battle now, little one?)

"Yes, battle is what I was bred to do!" I leapt at Frieza, my claws extended, but he easily side-stepped my attack and laughed.

"Battle bred Saiyan scum!" Frieza laughed.

"Katie, go now!" Goku moved in front of me, "I don't want to see you hurt!"

"No Kakorot, you couldn't stand to see someone else get the glory for once! You couldn't stand it to think someone might be stronger than you!"

"Katie, shut up! You aren't stronger than me! Frieza will kill you!" he screamed. I growled as I lowered closer to the ground.

"I warned you Kakorot! Now I'll rip your flesh!"

"This is great!" Frieza laughed, "I'll kill the winner!"

I leapt at Goku, but he just as easily stepped out of the way. I turned and jumped again, clawing his back. He cried out as I turned and started up my next attack.

"Ka… me… ha…"

"Katie, don't do this! I don't want to fight you!" he screamed.

"Me…"

"Alright, fine, Ka-me-ha-me…"

"HA!" together we attacked, but Goku's was far stronger and I flew back and hit the water. I swam back to shore as I spat and coughed out water.

"Katie, listen to me. You know me. I am not a greedy person. I don't fight for glory. I'm trying to help you!"

"It didn't help much blaming me for Krillen's death! I couldn't tell you!"

"I… I know. I just… I just lost my cool. I'm sorry."

"You're… you're sorry? Kakorot…" I felt my humanity start to return.

"Now please, go back to the ship with Gohan, Piccolo, and Bulma. I'll be okay, you know that."

"No…"

"Katie?"

"I'm… I'm still feral. I might be calm… but I could still snap."

"Go to the ship and have Gohan knock you out, then. Just go! If you're here while I'm fighting…"

"Yeah… and Kakorot? Don't… don't show him any mercy."

"Right, now go! Go now!"

"Yes little girl, run home!" Frieza laughed.

"Go to hell, sexless freak!"

"How dare you…"

"Dammit Katie, you're only a liability to me here! Go to the ship!"

"Yeah, I'm going!"

I took to the air as I heard Goku and Frieza begin to fight. I glanced back once, just in time to see Goku fly toward the ground. I so wanted to help, but like Goku said, I was a liability now compared to the power of Frieza and a SSJ. And besides, with my feral instincts still ramped, I was afraid to stay there. The blood would entice me to do something bad.

**AS22: feral against Frieza. I know, it was short, but it was Goku's battle, not Katie's. What else will Katie fight as a feral Saiyan? R&R to find out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AS22: just a quick note to Luke, thanks for the comment, but so you know, this fic is like the 'uncut scenes' from my original story, New Destiny. Read that for a non-feral version of this story.**

Chapter 20: Meeting Trunks

Katie-

_About a year later Frieza arrived, more powerful than ever. My feral instincts had been in hiding, but they would not stay hidden for long._

I landed in my Saiyan armor with the rest of the group. Vegeta smirked at me, but turned toward Frieza's ship as it landed.

"Well Katie, what do you say?" Krillen asked.

"If we fly full speed right now we can get to the landing site before Frieza's ship lands, and his men's Scouters won't pick us up."

"Good idea girl." Vegeta said, taking off.

"Ooh that man!" Bulma said, stomping. I took off after him, Piccolo and Gohan right on my tail, almost literally.

I landed on the ridge and got down, right at Frieza's ship was landing. The others arrived and got down as well.

"You knew Frieza would return, so why didn't you warn us?" Vegeta asked.

"Because I know it will be all right in the end…"

"You don't sound so sure now."

I glared at Vegeta and then turned my attention back on the ship. Everyone was uneasy, and Yamcha kept suggesting we leave.

"Yamcha… shut up. If you want to leave, you know the way home. But if you keep talking then Frieza's Scouters could pick us up." I said. He shut up then.

Frieza came out, and all his men, including his father, followed. The men started to spread out.

"How do we stop all of that?" Krillen asked.

"Dammit… he isn't here!" I growled, looking around.

"Who? Kakorot?"

"No, there's someone else who shows up… but he isn't here…"

"Then what do we do now?" Tien asked. I looked down as I started to stand.

"I'll go stall Frieza." I said, clenching my fists.

"Katie are you insane? At least I should go, I am far stronger than you." Vegeta said, standing as well and looking down at me. I backed up a bit.

"That's why I should go. You will be needed if Goku or the mystery guy doesn't show up."

"Katie…" Gohan started to try to stop me.

"Hey, no worries kiddo. I fought Frieza too, remember? I can hold my own for a little while." I nodded to them, but stopped before taking off, "And guys… this will sound way corny… but I love you all, got it? Even you Mr. Saiyan Prince. Take care." I took off, shooting right in front of Frieza when I landed.

"Well, look who it is come to stop me." Frieza sneered. His father looked me up and down, grinning.

"You'd make a nice pet for my other son, Kooler, what do you think Frieza?" King Kold said. Frieza laughed.

"I think that Saiyan lover would like that."

"Your brother likes Saiyans?" I said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"He has had his eyes on your people, if that's what you want to know."

I growled, flexing my hands.

"I'm here to keep you busy for a bit, hope you don't mind." I said, powering up. I went to my max, but Frieza only smirked again.

"That it? I thought you'd be stronger by now. You're barely stronger than you were when you fought me on Namek!"

"I bet if I went feral I'd be a challenge."

"No… you wouldn't do that… you're too much like your brother."

"Frieza, what's feral?"

"Father, I know you're bored, but do try to keep up. A feral Saiyan is born from mixed class Saiyans. Usually only the first born. But Goku is older than her. So…" Frieza turned to me, "Either you're lying, or I'm mistaken. And I don't make mistakes."

"You did actually, thinking you could beat a Super Saiyan, didn't you? I hate to do this, but the only way to slow down your plans is to power up even further… good thing you're pissing me off lizard, it'll make my transformation easier…"

I didn't like it, but I let rage well inside me, making my wild side come alive with hunger.

_I'm sorry Trunks… Goku… but I have to do this…_

My power began to form a blue flame around me as I felt myself go feral. My eyes, my claws, my fangs, and my hair all grew out. I hunched over, almost on all fours, glaring at Frieza.

"Now _Azil_, I shall taste your blood."

"I don't think so." Frieza raised his hand up, and his men surrounded me. I growled, the hairs on my tail and the back of my neck lifted.

They all started shooting energy at me. I couldn't move to dodge. I was just hit repeatedly as Frieza laughed.

_I still have my humanity… please someone hurry up!_

"Hey! Leave Katie-sensei alone!" the men shooting at me all stopped. I looked up and saw the most handsome creature on earth. Trunks Briefs from 20 years in the future. They all turned to him, and he shot out, slashing with his sword. I collapsed onto my hands and knees from the pain, panting.

I looked up and saw Frieza just staring and watching. Trunks came over and knelt beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

"Is this the feral form you always warned me about?" Trunks asked as he helped me up. I was so shocked I just nodded.

"S-sensei?" I said.

"Long story… I will tell you and Goku when he gets here." He said. He wrapped his arms around me and flew off toward the ledge where the others were, "You okay?" I nodded, "I'll be back after I take out the trash." Trunks took off back toward Frieza.

"Wow, Katie, who was that?" Bulma asked, "I think he really likes you."

"What? Him? No! No, no, no! He doesn't… he couldn't…."

"Shut up Katie! Dammit, I want to hear what's going on down there!" Vegeta said, turning toward the fight. I blushed, but I was thankful Vegeta interrupted me.

The fight was fast, taking about ten minutes. Trunks smirked and flew back up to the ledge.

"Goku will be here in 2 hours. If you want to meet with him, follow me."

"Wait for me!" I said, about to stand again when sharp pain raced through my arm. I grabbed my arm to try to stop the pain.

"Katie!"

"Katie, are you okay?"

"Here, let me help." Trunks landed and once more wrapped his arms around me, carrying me toward the sight.

"Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"That was really cool."

"Thanks." He smirked.

"Who taught you to fight with a sword?"

"Well um… you did."

"Me? Guess it's part of that long story."

"Yup. But just so you know, once you became a Super Saiyan you never had to worry about going feral again."

"Really? That's great!" I pumped my fists, but that wasn't smart because of my arm.

"I'll have to fix that once we land… now." Trunks touched down and pulled out his capsule pack. He popped out a fridge and a first aide kit. The others landed right behind us.

"Go ahead and get something to drink. It's pretty hot and dry out here. Katie, come over here and let me see your arm."

"Uh… okay." I followed Trunks over to a rock as he rolled up my sleeve.

"That looks nasty."

I looked down at my arm and saw how true it was. My arm got most of the damage from those blasters. It was burnt and cut wide open.

"I've had worse." I flinched as Trunks started wrapping my arm.

"I know you have. What do you want to drink?"

XxX

It was hours later, when Goku came home and after we met Mirai No Trunks, Goku had a talk with me.

"Katie… what was that back on Namek?" he asked. We were home, and I had come out to sit in a tree, thinking about my training. Goku had come out just to talk to me.

"I… you know about my feral side, right?" he nodded, "You're so lucky. Because of that accident when you were a kid, you have no Saiyan instincts left."

"Katie." His tone was flat, serious, and for Goku, that was kind of scary.

"The eldest Namekian opened the sleeping powers of Gohan, Krillen, and me. He… I don't know what he did, but he made it so my feral side wouldn't just… I dunno, pop out? I couldn't control myself very well before, like an animal, but Guru fixed it so when I got really angry I could… transform, I guess, into my feral side and… it doesn't seem like a very good idea, but it's better than not being able to control myself at all."

"You didn't have much control when you were trying to kill me."

"I'm sorry… but when I'm not in that feral transformation, I don't have to worry about hurting anyone. Now I just have to be careful about transforming."

"So... you got angry?"

"That's a stupid question, of course I did. Frieza was still alive. I knew he would be, but still, he… he killed Krillen, and then you yelled, and I got even madder… I tried not to transform, but I couldn't stop it… I care for Krillen too, Goku. A lot. During our training he risked his life for me. Do you now how much it hurt that I had to let him die? That I couldn't save him?"

"I see…" Goku sat down next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad that's straightened out, but… now what?"

"I've been thinking… and I think once I can become a Super Saiyan like you I may not have to worry about ever becoming feral again. The anger I will feel will make me a Super Saiyan instead of feral."

"What if it makes you worse?"

"I… I guess then another Super Saiyan will have to… kill me. That's all that can be done. I'd be too dangerous to remain alive."

"Well then, I expect you will be training hard these next three years?" Goku said, grinning. That look on his face seemed to make all the pain go away.

"Of course. What kind of question is that?"

**AS22: Ok, next is the android fight. you better R&R if you want to read it!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Feral vs. Androids

**Katie-**

_Again, we move forward a few years. I know, it seems like I'm doing this more often, but I can't totally re-write New Destiny, and in fact, most of it was the same. I never went feral during my fight with Garlic Jr, either. Thinking back though, I can see why. Garlic wasn't showing me up like an amateur. The next time I had any trouble with my feral side was when I fought against Android 17, and that was messy._

I was flying next to Trunks, on our way to fight 17 and 18. From what Trunks had just told me, I was worried. 17 had killed me, and 18 had killed Vegeta. I didn't want that to happen again.

We touched down in time to see SSJ Vegeta and 18 fighting. 17 and 16 saw us and 17 laughed.

"Well, look who it is! The reinforcements have arrived. 16, why don't you greet our friends?" 17 ordered. 16 looked at Trunks and I and started to walk toward us.

"Wait, I thought 16 was programmed to kill Goku." I said.

"That was Gero's original plan, but when he found out about Goku and you being aliens he changed the designs a little." 17 explained.

"Katie, I take it this didn't happen in your dimension, either?" Trunks asked. I looked him in the eye.

"No, it didn't." I whispered back. "Alright, time for some action."

"Katie!" Trunks hissed.

"I haven't been in a good fight for three years, Trunks. I'm ready for Android 16."

"I hope you can back up those big words, little girl." 17 said with a smirk. Ignoring his remark, I powered up and got ready to fight.

"Trunks, help your dad. I'll be fine." I whispered. _I think…_

16 stepped up, and his looks were slightly different than back home. His armor was actually silver, and his eyes were red.

He got close and a red light shot out of his eyes at me. I had no time to dodge, but it wasn't an attack. It took me a moment to realize what it was.

_He scanned me! He has all my data now! Or maybe not…_

"Are ya ready, big boy?" I asked.

"Yes, I shall carry out my programming and destroy you, Son Katie."

"Whatever." I got into my fighting pose and faced off with 16. He stood there and watched me, waiting for me to go first. I moved behind him, fast enough that I left an after-image. I was directly behind him when he spun around and kicked me away with ease.

"Katie!" Trunks yelled.

"Focus on Vegeta and 18, I'm fine!" I called back as I got up, wiping the line of blood off my face.

"You fool! 16 scanned your data! He knows what move you'll do before you do! You don't stand a chance!" 17 called, laughing hysterically.

"We'll see about that!" I said as I got back into form. I was completely focused on the fight now, not watching Vegeta, Trunks, or 18. I knew my SG would go off if they were in real danger.

16 stood there, still as a rock, waiting for me to do something again.

_I need to do something I've never done in a fight before. Something Gero's spy-bots have never seen. But what… oh! My new attack! That's it!_

"I'm waiting." 16 said in a monotone voice.

"I'm ready." I drew _Arina_ and got into another fighting pose.

"What's she doing?" I heard 17 say. 16 looked through his data stream and I heard a mechanical beeping sound.

"Does not compute." 16 said.

"It's new, that's why you don't know what I'm going to do." I smirked.

"You think your sword can cut through Dextryte? Just try it!" 17 laughed. I looked over at Trunks and Vegeta. 18 just stood there and watched as Trunks offered Vegeta a hand up. Vegeta smacked it away.

I turned back and concentrated, moving some of my Ki to my sword, causing it to shine a light blue, my aura, matching blue on the handle. I charged and feigned to the left, then moved to the right and slashed at 16.

"Ki Sword Slash!"

For a moment nothing happened. I landed and replaced _Arina_ back into it's sheathe. I smirked and looked at 16.

"You fool! I told you, you can't cut Dextryte with your little knife." 17 was snickering again.

"I think I might have made a scratch." I said, pointing.

A hairline scratch appeared on 16's chest. The scratch was blue and it grew in intensity. Slowly the scratch became a cut, then a large gash. I could see interior wiring and some wires were sliced clean through.

"What! No!" 17 cried. Then smoke started to pour out of 16 and fire erupted out of 16's metal body. Then 16 exploded. Trunks turned to face me. He was knelt by Vegeta, trying to reason with him. Vegeta wouldn't listen as he got back up, pushed Trunks out of the way, and faced 18 once more. I shook my head and 17 attracted my attention once more.

"You think you're so tough, little girl? I'll be a much hard adversary than 16."

"I'm not a little girl, and I'll prove it on this day. I'll let you in on a secret. I wasn't at full power when I fought 16."

"Liar!" 17's scream of fear got 18, Vegeta, and Trunks' attentions, but I was focused on this fight too much to care.

"I wasn't even at half my strength. So unless 16 was far weaker than any of us thought, this fight should be fun."

"She can't be a- a Super Saiyan as well?" I heard Vegeta say. No one else heard his statement but me. They were too interested in my power level.

I powered up, to my max this time. The ground beneath me shook and the loose pavement floated into the air. Soon my light blue aura moved outward and upward, encircling my body. Blue fire encircled my body. When I finished, I looked back up at everyone. But 17 didn't look scared.

"That's it? That's all you got? You're not even a Super Saiyan yet?" he laughed, I think more from relief than anything else.

"No, not yet, but soon." I said coolly, not letting him distract me. Trunks seemed surprised by my power, as did Vegeta, and I was at a loss. Since 17 and 18 were androids, I couldn't sense their energy. But they could sense mine, and they weren't worried at all, which made me worry more.

"16 must have been weak if you defeated him so easily at less than half, because you aren't even at half my power." 17 said. Vegeta, Trunks, and I gasped at the same time, causing 17 and 18 to laugh.

Then the cavalry arrived, late by the show's standards. Yamcha, Tien, Krillen, and Gohan even, all here and ready to help.

"You guys should leave, they're too dangerous." I said as I turned back to the group.

"I am sick of you're attitude! All you do is tell us what to do! We've trained for this as much as you have." Yamcha called.

"Look Yamcha, I know what I'm doing!" I yelled, getting mad.

"Like I don't! I was a fighter when you were in diapers!" he argued. I knew this was coming, he had been angry with me ever since I told him and the others about my secret. But he was still pissing me off.

"Yamcha, shut up! That is _not_ what I meant!"

"This is nice and all, but could we please fight?" 18 asked.

"Yamcha, we'll finish this some other time. If you won't leave, then please be careful, okay?"

"Sure, whatever." He said sarcastically.

"Great, now that that's settled." 17 said as he and 18 powered up. They didn't power up very much, and my SG went off, though I couldn't figure out why. Usually it sort of tells me what I need to do, but not this time.

The others powered up and I charged, in flight, at 17. He saw me coming and attacked.

"Power Blitz!"

I took the full force of his hit and fell back onto the ground. The others all came at the androids and Trunks helped me up.

"This is bad." I growled, standing near Trunks as 17 took down Yamcha and Tien with the same attack.

"They're playing with us." Trunks said.

"I know. Come on, we have to stop them."

"Katie, you already know it's useless, don't you?"

"We still have to try!" I charged and Trunks did too, going SSJ on the way. Vegeta was already down by 18's hand and out of SSJ. He was down and unconscious. I took 18 as Trunks took 17.

We exchanged blows for a few minutes, and she was only playing with me. I hit her as hard as I could in the face, and I think it broke my hand. She wasn't even fazed by my hit. She grabbed me by the back of the neck and pushed my stomach into her knee.

"Damn you!" I screamed. I felt my anger rising.

_Now what? Am I going to go feral or SSJ? What?_

I looked to Vegeta, my eyes cold but pleading. I didn't know what to do. If I went feral I could hurt my friends, and if I went SSJ I'd finally reach my goal and be of more use.

17 came at me again and hit me hard with his arm, flipping me over so I was vertical, then he axe-handled me to the ground. I gasped for air as I sat up.

"Poor monkey…" 17 sighed.

My anger got the better of me as my muscles grew and my eyes changed. Everything seemed clearer. I stood, in an awkward stage between feral and humane.

I looked back at all my friends. I was scared, but my anger kept rising.

"Guys… I'm… I'm going feral again… I can't stop…"

"Feral?" I heard Trunks' voice as I tried to get a hold on my anger.

"Please guys… run away… once I change… once I go completely feral… you'll all be in danger."

"Is this what Gero warned us about?" 18 asked her twin.

"Yeah, looks fun." 17 replied.

"Katie?"

"Please… I can… I can feel my humanity slipping away… in just a sec… it'll be too late! Go now! Go now or kill me!"

"We'll be happy to oblige." The cyborg twins said at the same time.

I fell to my knees as I felt myself changing even more this time. I was holding my arms in an attempt to calm down, but it didn't help. My tail seemed to become thicker and longer, and my fangs seemed to grow sharper as well. My claws extended on their own, cutting into my arms.

I stood back up and looked at everyone around me. Something told me to go after the robots first because they were stronger, but something else told me to go after the weaker prey.

"By the Kais… she doesn't seem to recognize us." Vegeta said.

"How bad is it, Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

"She'll be deciding on which one of us to attack first. The predator will want to go after the weaker prey, but the Saiyan warrior will want to go after the stronger adversary."

"You're making her sound like an animal." Tien said.

"When a Saiyan is feral, that's basically all that they are." Vegeta replied.

I decided that the androids were the reason I was free again, so I turned to them. They seemed confident.

"A mindless animal won't be hard for us to shoot down." 17 said. He charged at me, but I jumped straight into the air and over him. I turned to face him as he turned to find me.

"How can a Saiyan be that fast?" he asked.

"I'm feral, that's how." I growled as I charged him. He tried to dodge, but my claws scraped across his shirt and into his skin.

"Damn you! How'd you cut into Dextryte?"

I didn't answer as I powered up a Kamehameha Wave.

"Ka… me… ha…"

"No you don't, Power Blitz!"

"Me… HA!" our attacks collided and we were equal.

"No way… a normal Saiyan can't be this strong…" 18 said. I could hear Vegeta laugh.

"She isn't normal you robotic scrapheap! She's feral!" he continued to laugh, which somewhere deep down confused me.

_Shouldn't Vegeta be mad?_

My attack grew weaker and I started to lose ground. But that made me mad, thus I became more powerful and I pushed him back.

"Dammit 17, I guess I'll have to intervene!" 18 started to power up her own attack to fire at me. When she fired her Power Blitz I gave one final surge of power and then I jumped, missing both of the Power Blitz attacks.

I flipped in the air and landed on both feet.

"Damn her!" 18 growled. I heard a growl from Vegeta as well.

_So he is getting mad…_

Then suddenly I went limp. 17 had disappeared, but I found him, holding my tail tight.

"So even a feral Saiyan has the old tail weakness?" 17 released my tail and kicked me. I flew back and skidded across the ground.

I blacked out, but when I woke up I saw the damage done.

"Be careful, she could still be feral." I looked over at Tien.

"No… I'm okay now… it's all fuzzy, what'd I do?"

"I'll fill you in later." Trunks said as he offered me his hand. I graciously took it.

Trunks still held my hand when I stood, and at the touch of his hand I blushed. He did too as he let my hand go.

_You can't fall in love with a cartoon character! You'll never see him again after Cell is destroyed anyway! Snap out of it! Plus… if I'm feral still…_

The others all had solemn looks on their faces.

"They were playing with us!" Yamcha said, then he turned and grabbed hold of me by the collar. "Alright, little miss know-it-all, what do we do now?"

I was tired. Tired of fighting, tired of being feral, and now I was getting tired of Yamcha's attitude.

"I am so _sick_ you your attitude." I said in an angry calm.

"What?" he snapped. I slapped his hands off my collar.

"No matter what I do, it isn't good enough for you, is it? I tried to warn you about 17 and 18, but you wouldn't listen. Now you're blaming me for your mistake? I have knowledge of the future, you know that, and I have to use extreme caution when I make a decision because of this knowledge. If I tell something when I shouldn't I could screw up everything! My home is in another dimension, and it was a normal, boring life. Then I wake up here, as another species, and have to help fight these monsters that come our way, plus I go crazy and even attack my friends like a beast! I can never return to that life! And YOU can't appreciate how hard it is! How hard it is for me to resist the urge to rip out your throat! All of you, my best friends! Now LET ME GO!" I walked away, growling.

"Katie, I-" Yamcha started.

"If you don't want my help, I'm out of here! I'll go somewhere where I can help out. Just leave me alone before I go feral again." I started to follow the road into the city, knowing the androids headed that way.

"Katie, wait!" it was Trunks, but I didn't care. I kept walking. "Katie!"

"What!" I screamed. I felt bad after I did, but I let my anger control my emotions anyway.

_I have to calm down…_

I took in a deep breath as Trunks talked.

"Katie, don't leave. Yamcha, he's an idiot, but we need you."

"No, you need the information from the show. I'm useless."

"No, you're not!" Trunks stepped around in front of me to stop me. I still didn't look at him, "You're a great fighter, and wiser than any of us. I should have thought out my speech three years ago better than I did. I should have said what the androids looked like."

"Trunks, it's so hard. Every waking moment I feel like screaming out the events that will take place. You can't because you have no idea now that it changed on you. But everything I know is basically the same."

"Then let's put it to good use. Now, what do we need to do?" Trunks asked. I sighed, feeling better already.

"We have to move Goku. The androids know he's sick and at home. We'll need to take him to Roshi's island."

"Right, who'll go?"

"Chi-chi, Gohan, Krillen, Yamcha, you, and me. We'll be there in case the androids appear, and then Chi-chi, Yamcha and Gohan will stay with Goku."

"Alright, let's go."

"Trunks? You seemed surprised about my feral transformation."

"Yeah… I never saw you do that before." He said.

"It's scary… I can remember… I almost went after you and the others… but I guess I'm more warrior than animal." I sighed.

"You're not an animal Katie. You're a Saiyan who will get better control after you become a Super Saiyan."

"I will? You know this, or is this a pep-talk?"

"A pep talk… I promised your future self not to tell you about your future, but you never went feral in my future. That's all I can tell you."

"I made you promise not to tell my past self about what had happened? It must have been bad…"

"It was… maybe I could tell you before I go back… but… I better not."

"I understand."

_I love this guy… wait, no, I can't love him! It's just… weird, I can't!_

**AS22: Katie fought the Androids as a Feral but still lost. And how about her SSJ transformation? well, R&R to find out!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Feral or SSJ?

Katie-

_I don't go very far between events this time. Next was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. That was scary, but I finally had control once I became a SSJ, just as Trunks had predicted._

The beauty and peace of the Time Chamber was shattered by my very own scream as I charged Vegeta. He ducked down, but I had been expecting that, so I brought my punch down after him. It hit him, and to avoid his wrath I flipped back away from him.

He looked up at me with a smirk, and I returned one of my own.

"Getting better, I see, but not good enough! Gatlik-"

"Ka…me…"

"-Gun!"

"Oh shit!" I barely dodged in time, but Vegeta came at me and kicked me across my torso, sending me along the floor like a skipping stone.

I got up holding my tender arm as Vegeta stood tall in his 'I'm the prince and I'm superior to you' pose, arms crossed of course.

"So, what did you do wrong?" he asked.

"I was too slow."

"Not quite. You hit me with good speed, but Kakorot's stupid earthling attack takes too long to charge."

"So then, sensei, what can I do to fix that?" I asked.

"For now, learn my attack, the Gatlik Gun."

XxX

A few months had passed inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and I was still no closer to obtaining SSJ than the day I walked in. Trunks has improved greatly, and Vegeta, too. I grew stronger, but I still hadn't reached SSJ. And I still hadn't mastered the Gatlik Gun.

"That's wrong! Again!" Vegeta screamed as I attempted the Gatlik Gun for the hundredth time. I put my hands together and formed the purple colored Ki ball, I had that down.

"Gatlik Gun!" I blasted at the nothingness, but the Ki ball faded, but that was better. But Vegeta wasn't satisfied.

"Damn it, Katie! It's not that hard! If you don't fix that by the time I return, you won't get dinner tonight." Then Vegeta stormed off, most likely to train with Trunks some more.

_Well… at least Trunks is getting to bond with his father. And I understand that a Gatlik Gun is not that hard… but no food tonight? Is he crazy?_

My stomach growled just thinking about it.

_Concentrate. Purple! Hold it…. Hold it…_

I practiced holding the purple Ki ball as long as I could before it changed colors, trying to see why it did that. I realized it was emotion. Anger helped it stay purple.

_Makes sense, Vegeta is always mad…_

So I thought of something that angered me. In this case, it was Vegeta's constant bad attitude. I hadn't had a good day, and that was making it worse.

I again made the purple Ki ball and held it twice as long before it effected my body. It wasn't changing color anymore.

"Gatlik Gun!" I shot it out and it remained purple. I did it three more times flawlessly before Vegeta returned. Trunks was with him this time.

"Are you ready to show the Gatlik Gun to me?" Vegeta demanded.

"Yes, sensei." I preformed the attack flawlessly and Vegeta smirked.

"Not too bad, kid."

"Really? I did it?" I asked, sort of relieved/shocked that I finally had it down.

"Yes, and now, are you ready to test it?" Vegeta asked, shooting to SSJ level.

"Yeah, you bet!" I shot up to my maximum as we began another spar.

Trunks casually walked over and glanced at his father, who nodded to his son before he screamed his charge at me. Like last time I dodged and went to punch him, but it didn't work like last time. He turned and kicked me, and once more I skidded across the floor.

I was shaky as I tried to get back up, but Vegeta didn't allow me to recover and assaulted me with an onslaught of Ki attacks. The force threw me to my back and several more yards back.

This time I was allowed to get up, and I looked at Trunks. He was smirking, mocking me.

_Why that… how could he? He isn't even worried about me?_

Even though I knew I had to fight the attraction I had for the lavender-haired prince, that look on his face still hurt.

I growled as I stood, staring down Vegeta.

"Come on, Katie! I know this isn't your best… or is it?" Vegeta said with a smirk. He didn't let me react as he came and elbowed me in the face. Before I fell back he went around and kicked me again. As I flew upwards out of control, Vegeta came up and kicked me once more to the floor.

"You're pathetic, Katie! Where's the fighter from Namek? Where's my apprentice? If you can't do any better maybe I'll save Cell the trouble of trying to kill you!"

I growled as I stood back up, forgetting the pain and focusing on the anger.

"_D'rar ka Vegeta-augr!"_

(Damn you Prince Vegeta!)

"Katie…?"

I turned to Trunks and sneered.

"_R d'rar ka daa, Trunks-augr!_"

(And damn you too, Prince Trunks!)

"Katie?"

"Dammit, she went feral again!" Vegeta growled.

I felt the anger grow, and I realized Vegeta was right. I felt the familiar changes, and I knew I couldn't fight them. My fangs grew sharper and my claws grew longer. I let loose a howl as my body and mind became more untamed.

"Guys… I can't stop… I never can!"

"Trunks, help me get her! If she stays this way for much longer she'll try to attack us!"

"Katie, calm down! It's us, remember?"

"Dammit Trunks, I know who you are! But in a moment… it won't matter! Just get away from me!"

"Father, what do we do?"

"Just grab her!" Vegeta said, leaping at me.

I growled and dodged. I was feral all the way, and I wasn't about to be captured again.

The hairs on my tail grew stiff as I growled. The guys started to walk around me, to make their job easier. Or at least that's what they thought. I jumped over Vegeta and turned so they were both in front of me. I wasn't going to let them get behind me. They'd go after my tail.

"Damn, she knows what we're trying to do!"

"Shut up boy." Vegeta growled.

"Father?" Trunks urged. Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

"I know how to deal with feral Saiyans. Only a few Saiyans born from mixed classes are feral, but it was a problem at one time on our home world. Apparently she's not even a pure-blood third class-"

I didn't let him finish his statement. How dare he call me third class! And not pure-blooded? I growled.

"Gatlik…"

"Come on boy, help me! Gatlik…"

"Sorry Katie… Buster…"

"Gun!" I roared.

"Cannon!"

"Gun!"

All three attacks hit in a two-way stalemate. My attack was pushing back both Vegeta and Trunks.

"Katie, stop this! We're your friends!"

"Dammit Katie! Stop!"

_Why am I attacking them?_

I kept pushing anyway and knock both of back. They were both down and not moving. They weren't in the SSJ transformation anymore either.

"Oh no… Trunks? Vegeta?"

I fell to the floor and just cried. I wasn't feral anymore. It just stopped when I saw that I had hurt my friends. They were both idols of mine and I had nearly killed them! I held my head and sat on my knees as the salty tears fell, dampening the floor.

_Why can't I control it? Why does this keep happening? What did I do to deserve this? I don't want this to happen ever again!_

A hand touched my shoulder, and in shock I flinched. I looked up into peacock blue eyes. They weren't angry, they were sad and filled with pity and understanding.

"Trunks… I lost it… I lost it again… I didn't mean to…"

"Shh… I know."

I couldn't help myself, I grabbed onto Trunks around his neck, fearing if I let him go then I would also let go of my control. I cried into his neck, and all he did was wrap his arms around me. That was exactly what I needed.

I looked over to Vegeta as he moaned and sat up. He saw me and growled, but walked away.

"I only hope this stops before we fight Cell again…" I said, sniffing as I wiped my eyes, "I feel so weak right after this happens. And… and I feel so lost."

"I'll be there to find you." Trunks said.

"Promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"Promise." Trunks was silent as he stuck out his hand for me to take. I smiled as I took it, but once I was up the smile faded.

_He cares so much… does he like me too?_

I shook my head as I looked into the distance.

"Katie, will you be okay?"

"I will… once I figure out how to keep that from happening. I can't stop it once it starts… I can only let it happen and feel my anger overshadow my fear."

"We'll figure it out. If only there was another Saiyan female for you to relate to. My father… he's an elite… he claims to know how to deal with feral Saiyans. But if that's true, why doesn't he help you?"

"It's true… it's just different, that's all." I said, "I think I need to lie down."

"Good idea, but don't take too long. You know my father."

"Better than you realize."

XxX

Katie-

_A few weeks later we met for another spar. This time it was much different…_

"Now, the three of us are going to have a battle royal. It's everyone for himself. Power up and we'll start." Vegeta instructed, and I noticed he purposely said _himself_ by his tone.

So I powered up, and Vegeta and Trunks went SSJ. My anger rose a little, seeing as they could go SSJ and I still couldn't.

_Maybe it's a gene thing. Maybe only guys can go SSJ…_

That made me madder, but I got over it as we began. Both Vegeta and Trunks ganged up on me, but I kept my cool and blocked their attacks, mostly. A few made weird contacts, but I basically fended them off well. We had started moving upward as the fight progressed, and I still hadn't made an offensive hit.

_I can't get mad…_

But then Vegeta shot a Gatlik Gun and Trunks shot a Buster Cannon at the same time right at me. Both attacks hit and I fell in a heap onto the floor.

_If I get mad I will go feral…_

I heard Vegeta laugh, and as I looked up I saw some form of pity on Trunks' face. Those are two things I will not stand for, being laughed at and being felt sorry for. I got up, angrier than I had ever been. It was as if something had snapped.

"I don't want your pity, Trunks! And you shut up! I'll wipe that grin off your face!" I powered up and charged Vegeta. He still had a smile on his face, and as I glanced at Trunks before I attacked, I saw shock on his face. But I didn't care; I want to make them pay.

I felt a primal anger stir deep within me, fueling my power. My anger and power both intertwined, and something snapped. All I wanted was to make them pay for mocking me.

_This is new… not feral…_

I punched and kicked Vegeta repeatedly, and when Trunks rejoined us I started on him, too.

"I will not have reason to be mocked anymore!" then I preformed repeated Gatlik Guns on the two of them. After that I cooled down and inhaled deeply a few times.

The smoke from my blasts cleared and I saw both of them smiling. Well, Vegeta had more of a smirk, but you know what I mean.

"Why are you two still smiling!"

"You did it. You transformed into a Super Saiyan." Vegeta said. I didn't believe what I heard, but I took a good look at myself, and sure enough I was glowing gold.

"I knew you could do it." Trunks said.

I couldn't help it, I started jumping up and now and cheered. You have to understand, this was something I had wanted ever since I saw Goku transform on the show back at home, and that was over five years ago. Now that I'm twenty, I have achieved that dream.

_I didn't go feral because I became a SSJ!_

"Will you settle down!" Vegeta snapped. I stopped in mid jump and landed, standing as still as a stone.

"Sorry, sensei."

"Now, I suggest we rest tonight and get back to work tomorrow bright and early." Vegeta went back to normal Saiyan, as did Trunks. Vegeta left and snorted about being hungry.

"That was our plan all along. Gatlik Guns need anger to work, and so dad decided to have you work on that attack so you'd already be angry. Then the no food threat, and the mocking… it worked, you're now a Legendary Super Saiyan. I'm glad this time someone didn't have to die."

"Yeah, so am I." Trunks went to leave.

"Katie, aren't you coming?" Trunks said as he turned back to face me.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to memorize the feeling so I can transform again later." I replied, "I don't want to… go feral instead, you know?"

"Well, since dad's gone, there was something else I have been wanting to say to you."

"Yes?" I let go the transformation and powered down as I replied.

"Well, Katie, I like you. No, that's not it, it's -damn- I think I'm in love with you." Trunks said that and made me blush, as it did to him.

"Trunks, I like you, too. But it won't work. Believe me, I love you as you love me. Hell, I loved you since I saw you back home on television."

"That's kind of creepy. Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

"I know." I interrupted.

"I don't care if it won't work, can't we at least try? Dammit, I love you!" Trunks nearly screamed.

"Trunks! Vegeta will hear us!"

"I don't care! You're the only woman I've ever felt this strongly for."

"But… no, if I went feral… I could…"

Trunks grabbed my arms and looked me in the eye.

"I don't care."

"But if I somehow went… Feral Super Saiyan…"

"Katie, _I don't care_. I love you. I want to be with you, feral or tame."

Well, I lost it. I admit it, I lost it then. I grabbed Trunks around his chest and squeezed him tight, and he did me as well. And damn, it felt good.

"Trunks, if you're willing to try, then I'm willing to try."

Then I felt a great spasm of pain up my spine, one that nearly made me fall down if it wasn't for the fact that Trunks was still holding me. It was my SG once again.

"Katie, what is it?" he asked with concern. I righted myself up and gently pushed Trunks back a little.

"It was my SG. Piccolo has been killed. Damn, it never has done that before. He wasn't supposed to die."

"Damn. It was Cell, wasn't it?"

"Yes, and that means that shortly-" the pain hit again, knocking me to my knees this time.

"Katie!" Trunks immediately went to his knees, too, kneeling beside me.

"Cell just absorbed android 17. How much time do we have left?"

"A few weeks, why?" Trunks answered.

"Just needed to know." I got up on my own and walked back to the living area with Trunks right by my side. I guess he thought I might fall or something. He was right; I wasn't feeling too good. I didn't fall, but it was a slow walk back. That was the first time my SG had hurt when it went off. And it was my first Super Saiyan transformation, a day I'll never forget.

Katie-

_Of course, I did forget. I forgot over forty years of my life. But the one thing I didn't forget was feral. I never did go feral after I got my Angel powers either._

AS22: ok, you think we're done? Nope! She may not exactly go feral as she has, but Katie does have one more feral experience. Think you know what it is? wee R&R to find out!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Feral Majin Warrior

Katie-

_Because I had achieved SSJ, my feral anger was used to fuel that instead. I didn't go feral again, really, ever. SSJ fueled off my anger at such a degree that feral just didn't make the cut, I guess. Whatever it was, I was glad. I didn't have to worry about it when I married Trunks or when I went to fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament. I didn't have to worry, but I should have…_

A flash of light went through the room and Vegeta fell to his knees.

"Vegeta!" I ran over, not expecting this to be happening already. My SG was going crazy. I had to do something.

"What's happening?" Goku asked.

"Babi-Dee is trying to control Vegeta." Supreme Kai said. I was trying to keep Vegeta focused on what he has, "Get away from him!" Supreme Kai said, grabbing my arm and pulling back, I yanked my arm away.

"Don't touch me. I'm trying to help Vegeta!" I turned back to Vegeta, "Vegeta, don't listen." I latched onto his arm and squeezed tight, "You can fight Goku anytime, and you have a family. Remember Bulma and Trunks! You even have your future son, and me as the daughter you never had. Remember on Namek? You told me that you hoped to have a daughter like me, and now you do. Don't give in to Babi-Dee or you may lose it all. Don't let him control you, dammit!" I was encouraging him to fight, he had to. "You're stronger than this, I know you are! Don't let the darkness take over Vegeta." If he gave in, like on the show, he'd release Buu, and I was doing my best to try and stop that. He'd also lose his soul, and I didn't want that either.

My SG was still going crazy as Vegeta settled down. I saw his face, and it wasn't that of his old self. He was the Vegeta that had for so long had my admiration. There was no sign of the Majin symbol, only sweat rolling off his face. Babi-Dee failed. I sighed in relief and sat back on my knees.

Vegeta looked right into my eyes, and they were eyes of fear. I had never seen fear in his eyes. This was Vegeta, after all, and it worried me.

"He's after you-"

Pain shot through my head, knocking me back against the floor.

"_Dear child, do you know who is speaking to you?"_

"_You're Babi-Dee. I won't let you control me."_ I couldn't see anything but white. My head was throbbing, and I think I was holding it.

"_Who said anything about controlling you? I am interested in a… a partnership of sorts. Vegeta would, of course, rebel. I saw that when I tried to turn him. But you have possibilities…"_

"_I know you want Buu released, and I won't let that happen if I can help it. I know what he will do."_

"_And what would Buu do, dear girl? What could he take from you that you haven't already lost?"_

I heard other voices, Goku and the others calling to me. They were encouraging me to fight as I did Vegeta. I also heard someone screaming in pain. I realized it was me.

"_I would lose-"_

"_What would you lose? You lost your home and you lost your family. You lost your future."_

"_No, I didn't. I have a new home, a new family, and a new destiny."_

"_Who cares about the destiny? You grew up wanting to be a scientist."_

"_And I am-"_

"_I wouldn't let Buu hurt your new family, if they're so important to you."_

"_It's not Buu that I'm afraid of hurting them, it's me. If I let you make me Majin, I will lose myself."_

"_Not lose, gain. But there is something else you want."_

"_And what is that?"_ I was still fighting him, my mental shields were too strong for him to break, so he was trying to get me to weaken them first by surprising me or finding a nerve to tap into.

"_I could save you from it. Your greatest fear."_

"_No…"_

"_Let your feral side take over again… and I will stop the Darkness."_

"_You will?" _that was it, he had weakened my mental shields and now I was feeling the true pain of his attack

"_Join me…"_

"Yes." I said. He had freed me at last.

"Katie?" it was Supreme Kai.

"Katie's not here anymore." I said as I got up. I looked over and saw the Majin symbol on my left arm, still glowing red.

My hair was more ragged and my fans grew sharp. My claws, I played with them, extending and retracting them a few times.

"She's being controlled." Vegeta said.

"No, I'm not being controlled. I've been set free. I'm feral, but in control… I have felt many times a darkness in my soul, but I always fought it. Babi-Dee freed me of that, and now I've been reborn. Katherine… the Slaughterer. Has a nice ring to it." I said, my smirk constant.

"Katie, this isn't you." Gohan said. I blasted the brat for his ignorance.

"Katherine! All shall call me Katherine or face death."

"You're not Katherine, you're Katie! Fight this!" Goku said as he helped Gohan up.

"I don't have to fight it, it's me. There isn't a difference. Everyone has their dark side, right Geta?"

Vegeta just stared at me, either in fear or in rage. Either emotion was exciting to me.

"If I am to please Babi-Dee, I have to free Buu. To free Buu means I'll get away from the Darkness that keeps coming for me. Fight me."

"No, and you won't get away from the Darkness, only closer to it if you keep this up."

"_But Goku, it's so real. I'm scared._" I said, turned to one side, "So fight me." I said in my new self.

Call me insane, I dare you, but the weaker side was always there. Yin and Yang. It's almost schizophrenic. But it's not.

"I won't fight you." Goku said.

"And neither will I." Gohan said as he stood.

"Or I." Vegeta snapped.

"Then you're forcing me to do something drastic. I feel like hunting… anyone want to join me? Geta? No? Fine."

I teleported away, far away. I wanted blood, and no one would stop me.

XxX

The air was cool high above the small town. Children were laughing, dogs were barking, and birds zipped by like I was nothing. I laughed, they had no idea.

As a bird flew by I powered up, and the poor little thing was fried to a crisp. I aimed at the closest building and fired a Ki blast, blowing up the rock-hole. People started to scream, and I felt great joy in that. My heartbeat quickened. I was excited. My nose picked up on the blood, fire, and smoke. My ears caught the screams and cries, and the roar of the fire. My eyes sighted running prey. I lowered to the ground and watched for a moment.

_I'm feral… but I have control… quite a queer turn of events, but to my liking none the less._

_But this isn't right!_

_Who said that?_

_I did… we did…_

_They are not my people, so why not hunt? Vegeta used to hunt-_

_Not anymore! Think of Mirai!_

_Shut up! Now… to the game…_

I fired at a few more buildings and watched the terror as people ran. Not seeing is a human fault that makes hunting all the easier. A woman ran right past me without even looking at me. In a flash I caught her and snapped her neck. I bit into her neck and started to drink the sweet liquid inside. It was hot and coppery, but so filling. More stupid humans ran by without even looking at my meal.

I dropped the empty carcass and licked my lips clean. I needed more, much, much more. I was still very hungry.

I blasted another building and walked in a direction toward some undamaged buildings. People were all running that way, so I figured it would look less suspicious to the earthlings if I followed them away from the carnage. Not that it mattered, a dozen people ran past me as I fed and no one looked twice.

_Humans are so stupid when they are scared… they tremble in the dark… they see blood and scream… but to me, it's a joy. I am feral… I am in control… no fear… no hate… only freedom…_

I found an injured man, near death, trembling due to his injuries.

"Please… help me…"

"How could the humans see this and not help?" I asked aloud. Even I would help a fellow injured Saiyan at a time like this.

"I'm in pain, please…"

I lifted the man by his neck and crushed it.

"There, no more pain…" I fed again. I caught the taste of alcohol in his blood. His heart had stopped, so the blood was starting to sour already.

_I need fresh blood… pure blood… young blood…_

"Mommy!"

_Perfect…_

A little boy was wandering the street, alone and scared. I walked over and knelt down.

"What's the matter, little one?" I asked sweetly.

"I can't find my mommy or daddy!" he cried.

"Well, you can't be alone. Come on, I'll help you look." I stretched out my hand and he took it. A crowd started to run by, looking for survivors. I growled, but the little boy didn't notice.

I started to walk toward an alley, that way no one would see me killing the child. I got to the front of the alley and stepped in. The little boy tried to pull away.

"I don't think my mommy is in there."

"Have you looked?"

I reached forward to grab him, but a Ki blast hit my arm. I jerked away and hissed in pain. The boy was gone, and when I turned, I saw why. The pests had arrived.

"Kakorot…" I sneered. Goku was holding the little boy, and Vegeta and Gohan were there with him. Goku handed the boy to Gohan who took to the air.

"Katie, what do you think you are doing?" Vegeta asked.

"I was hunting… and someone stole my meal." I growled.

"Katie, you can't be serious!" Goku cried.

"I already had two before you got here."

"What has Babi-Dee done to you?" Goku asked.

"The strong survive, but the weak evolve… and that is all I have done." I sneered, "I evolved. A feral Saiyan with control and the ability to reach Super Saiyan 2. If I transformed… well, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Would this have happened to me?" Vegeta asked aloud.

"It… it doesn't matter what you would have done, Vegeta!" I screamed.

_He would have died to save his family…_

I shook my head.

"Katie, please-"

"I am Katherine! Katherine!" I snapped.

"Fight this! You feared being like this!" Goku pleaded.

"I have overcome my fear… Kakorot."

"Please, let us help you." Goku said.

"You just don't get it? I have to release Buu."

"We won't fight you, Katie." Goku said. Gohan was back now.

"Then maybe I can change that. I wonder how the tournament is going?" then I raised my fingers to my head and felt out, well, anyone's Ki. I found Hercule's and teleported as Goku ran toward me.

XxX

This feeling I had was so great. I had more power than before, and the freedom was unbelievable. I had Majin power, Saiyan power, and feral power. Nothing worried me anymore, I could let loose. I could finally play. This evil I had finally accepted to be me was fun. I was finally a true Saiyan.

So where could I have my fun? The Tournament. The best of the best that weren't scratching their heads back in that small town were here, and a crowd of helpless humans to boot. I could have fun playing here.

The ring was empty, but the crowd remained. The Battle Royal was over, 18 winning Hercule's money and saving his social status. Sneaky girl.

I appeared before the crowd in the middle of the ring and jumped to SSJ. This would attract everyone's attention and hide my identity. Not that I cared. Microphones were all over the place, so everyone could hear me.

"So, the great Hercule has won his fight? Too bad, I so wanted to kick his ass in public. Anyone here who wants to fight me is welcome."

Whispers filled the arena and I used my Saiyan hearing to find the Z Senshi and their families. They were confused at my attitude.

"No takers? I so wanted to fight. Maybe I'll just blow up something…" I said as I powered up a blast.

"Katie, I'll fight you. I don't know what's going on, but you have to stop." It was 18.

_I could have fun playing with her. _

"I'll tell you what's going on. I'm free. See this?" I pointed to my arm, "It's called the Majin symbol, and it freed me. I'll let loose Buu and have fun in the process."

"Majin Buu? No, Katie…" 18 shook her head.

"And my name is Katherine. Katie is dead." I charged at her and she dodged, barely in time to miss my kick.

"Fine, Katherine." She powered up and came at me this time, so I just let her hit me. I barely felt a thing as she punched me as hard as she could.

I grabbed her incoming fist and started to crush it. I had her falling to the floor, screaming. It was music to my soul.

Her electric blue eyes lit up as she used her other hand and blasted me. I barely felt it as I went ahead and tossed her back. She slowly stood and nursed her hand. I felt a large smirk creep onto my face.

"Last time we fought I went feral and lost… but this time, oh, this time… you will be nothing but scrap metal when I am finished." I cracked my knuckles as I started moving toward 18 again. She started backing up, and again I felt my smirk grow larger, "What's this? The android is scared of me? Well… you haven't even seen what I'm capable of yet."

I phased forward and grabbed her by her collar and lifted her off the ground. I slashed at her with my claws, causing her to flinch. I spun around and slammed her to the ground. Her painful scream was a sound I had wanted to hear by my hand for a long time.

18 didn't move except to roll to her back. I started walking toward her again.

"18, get out of there, you don't know what you're up against!" it was Goku. He and the other two Saiyans had finally arrived. I forgot the android and turned to them again.

"My prey has arrived, how nice."

"Katherine, we don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

"_You don't want to hurt me? Oh Goku…_ Too bad Kakorot, because I want to hurt you!" I laughed.

"We won't fight you, it'll free Buu." Gohan said from Goku's left.

"I know you're still in there, Katie." Vegeta said from Goku's right.

"_Geta?_ Fool, you don't get it. I am Katie. I am Katherine."

"Then you'll have to forgive me if I have to kill you." Vegeta said, doubt in his voice.

"_Of course I will, Vegeta._ But I doubt even the great Saiyan Prince could stop me now. Just look at what I did to 18."

I walked toward them, my hands where they were clearly showing. My Ki was wild and had a red tint to the edge of the gold. I walked and circled my former friends. But maybe I could turn them too.

"You don't understand the joy I feel right now. I'm free, totally free. _The Darkness can't get me here. I don't have to worry about losing control ever again._ You'll like it on my side. Join me. Together, nothing can stop us."

"You're still in there, Katie, or you wouldn't want to try to get us on your side." Gohan said.

"Katie is Katherine, and Katherine is Katie. You have to get that by now."

"The only way we would believe that is if you did something really bad." Goku said. I smiled.

"Kakorot, you fool!" Vegeta snapped.

"You mean like this?" I moved my arm and powered a blast aimed toward the audience.

"No, you wouldn't-"

"Yes I would." I blasted, and the explosion was tremendous. The screams were like music, and the scent of blood excited me. The entire section that I aimed at was gone.

_It's wrong!_

_But it's so fun._

"Katie!" Vegeta said in shock

"Katherine. Fight me now, or this will only continue."

"Fine, follow me." Goku said.

"Whatever you say."

"Gohan, go and check on 18 and Supreme Kai. You have to keep him safe." Goku said, though he didn't mean for me to hear him.

"Yes, Gohan, go keep Supreme Kai safe like a good boy." I hissed, as he looked at me one last time before he left.

So I followed Goku and Vegeta followed me, watching me with some form of fear. I loved it. I was no longer a scared little girl, but a true warrior that everyone respected.

_It's not respect, it's fear._

_Is there really a difference?_

Soon enough we landed in the desert.

"Love the location, Kakorot. So… so cliché. Even for you."

"Why are you so hateful? Why are you doing this?" Goku said. I unwrapped my tail to let it wave freely.

"I'm not hateful, I'm truthful. I've always hated you at some level. You were this grand hero, and no one could do anything without your approval. When I first fought Recoome on Namek, I felt that I just had to hold him off long enough for you to arrive. I hated it. I couldn't become feral because I knew, or thought, that it was wrong. No one could defeat the androids after you died. No one could stop Buu if you stay dead this time. _Goku, everyone misses you, please come back!_ Pathetic. And to think I felt that way. But now I'm the strongest and I will win. There will be a new world order when Buu is released, and I will practically be immortal! No one will stop us." I said. Goku seemed hurt, and I smiled.

"You're still doing it, Katherine. You're depending on someone else. You're depending on both Buu and Babi-Dee."

"Buu is inevitable, and Babi-Dee is useful. _He'll keep the Darkness away._"

"You can keep the Darkness away. You have so far." Vegeta pointed out.

"_I'm tired of fighting it._ But I'm not too tired to fight you. Face me now!" I powered up and shook the planet's core. No one would stop me.

"Katie, you're so strong. How could you fall like this?"

"Oh shut up! I hate it! You too are always stronger! I'm always behind in whatever I do! Don't try to deny it Goku, you can reach level three! In my universe you let Vegeta think he could win, you bastard! If I hadn't gone Majin instead of Vegeta it would have happened again! And then Vegeta would have died in vain sacrifice!" I screamed. I panted from my anger, and realized my mistake.

"Katie…"

"You didn't… let him control you, did you?" Vegeta asked. I shook my head.

"No… I fought it… but I wasn't strong enough… unlike you Geta. I could never be strong like you…"

"Katie, come back with us. Supreme Kai could help you."

"No! I won't go back to being weak! I won't let you guys hog all the glory! For once I will win! I will win! I… will… win!"

_He's my hero._

_He's in my way._

I powered up, further and further past my earlier limits. My golden hair grew longer, past my shoulders, and more ragged. My golden aura had a dark red tint to the edges. My eyes seemed to contrast, improving my vision. My ears sharpened and pointed. I was a Feral Super Saiyan 2.

Finally those two began to take me seriously. They powered up to SSJ. Can two SSJ's beat a Feral SSJ2? We'll have to see. Goku let Vegeta and I talk, they were trying to hit a nerve that would reach the good in me. Foolish fantasy at most. I was free, true, released.

"And Vegeta, one thing always bugged me about you. Your arrogance. No matter what, you always believe you can't be stopped because you're the Saiyan Prince. News flash, there are only two other full-blooded Saiyans left besides you! And I'm a fluke!"

"I am still the Saiyan Prince, and look at you! You say you're not a little girl, but you took the easy way out because you were scared. Buu isn't the monster here, you are."

"_But Vegeta, _you of all people know about this side of life." I said in an obnoxious, happy tone, "I once called you a monster. So what if I am a monster now? I'm enjoying myself."

We charged, two against one, and I was thrilled. I was ready for a real challenge.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!"

"Gatlik Gun!" they both tried their attacks at the same time. Useless. I blocked both with my own blast.

"Feral Gatlik Wave!" I combined my own evil Ki into a half-Kamehameha/Gatlik Gun. It beat them both easily and knocked them out of SSJ. The Ki ball had been dark red in color.

_Goku and Vegeta!_

_Dumb and dumber!_

They got up and faced me, bloody and shaken but still alive. I took the chopsticks out of my hair and threw each at one of them. They used their Ki and threw the chopsticks back at me. One missed, but the other embedded into my arm.

Goku and Vegeta were both in shock, sort of sorry it happened. The fools. When you fight, pain is inevitable. This was no different.

_Blood…_

_Our blood,_

_But blood none the less._

I pulled out the chopstick and licked the blood off, savoring the coppery taste. My arm hurt, but not bad enough to stop our fight.

"So good, I wonder how yours will taste." I threw the piece of wood into the ground, embedded by my power, "Kakorot's blood would be sweet… Vegeta's would be bitter…" I went again, but something in my head stopped me. Not my head, my heart.

_No, Buu is free…_

_My pet is free at last…_

"Do you feel that?" Goku said. Vegeta nodded in response. They were already exhausted. Too bad, fighting them was fun.

"Buu is hatched. I must go to Babi-Dee now, but we will finish this. _Or is it already done?_ You two look terrible." I reverted back to my normal state. Then I teleported back to Babi-Dee's ship.

* * *

**AS22: O.o wow... that chapter was even more creepy then I remembered. How will this be resolved? The same as last time? Perhaps. Preview of things to come: Katie fights SSJ3 Goku. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: The Terror of a Feral Super Saiyan

Katie-

_Feeding was only the beginning. Katherine the Slaughterer wasn't defeated so quickly by Vegeta's self sacrifice. At least, not the version you know about. It is true that Vegeta died to save me, but in New Destiny I made it seem more honorable. I made myself look better, I guess. I made myself seem like I was really under mind-control. But I was far worse than you could imagine._

Babi-Dee and Dabura were outside the ship watching Buu parade around as Gohan and Supreme Kai watched. Buu was actually kind of cute, not that it mattered. All that mattered was that Babi-Dee kept his word. I had powered down by now, but I still remained mostly feral.

"This infantine creature is the fear of the universe?" Dabura asked.

"Yes, just wait until he fights." I sneered at Dabura.

"Oh, my dear, how _did_ you do it so quickly?" Babi-Dee asked.

"I beat the shit out of Goku and Vegeta with one blast."

"Quite impressive indeed."

"It was fun." I said cockily.

_They are my friends._

_They were in my way._

"Buu!" Majin Buu cried out.

"Buu, destroy Supreme Kai!" Babi-Dee ordered.

"Buu no wanna!"

"What! Of all the- hey, where are you going?" Babi-Dee was shocked as I was walking up to Buu.

"Shut up, midget." I sneered back at Babi-Dee.

"What! How dare you-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." I growled, walking up to Buu.

"Ooh, who you? You want play with Buu?"

"No Buu. I have to tell you a secret. Do you see that man over there? He's Babi-Dee. Do you remember Bibi-Dee?" he nodded, paying attention to me completely. "Well, Babi-Dee is his son, and he can put you back into that ball. You don't want that, do you Buu?"

"No, no, no!" Buu said.

"Then do as I say for a while, okay? Listen to him for now. If you do, I'll give you lots of candy later."

"Okay, Buu do!"

I walked back over, completely in control of the situation.

"What was that?" Dabura asked.

"You have to know how to talk to him. He'll listen to you now Babi-Dee."

"Perfect! This is wonderful!" Babi-Dee was so relieved.

Buu walked over -actually he hopped over- and began to fight Gohan. Gohan lost, what a shame. Buu was about to blast him but Supreme Kai had thrown Gohan far away into the woods.

"Master Babi-Dee, this monster is obviously too powerful to control. You must reseal it as soon as possible." Dabura said.

"He will obey me as long as I have dear Katherine the Slaughterer here to help me."

"Thank you, Babi-Dee."

_He's a sick midget that needs to die._

_He's keeping the Darkness away from me._

The good side of me that was left was becoming more like the true me. Soon we would be one and the same and that irritating little voice would be gone for good.

Dabura did what he thought was best and attacked Buu, throwing a spear through Buu's chest.

"My pet! Dabura, what have you done? Buu, are you okay?"

"Buu is fine. Calm down and watch." Babi-Dee looked on and saw Buu pull out the spear and heal himself.

"Buu, I never knew you had such power!"

"But wait, there's more."

Dabura tried again to attack Buu, but Buu decided he was hungry.

"Buu want cookie!" Buu used that horn on his head and blasted Dabura, transforming the demon king into a life-size cookie.

"You ate him… Buu, that was marvelous!" Babi-Dee was jumping around once more as Buu ate Dabura.

_If he acts like that when Dabura is killed, how will he act when I die?_

_Who said I'm going to die?_

Buu began to pound Supreme Kai, and I laughed along with Babi-Dee.

"Buu gonna to make you dead! Buu gonna to make you dead! Buu gonna to make you dead!" Buu cried over and over as he attacked Supreme Kai.

_This isn't right, he can't fight back!_

_But that makes it easier._

_He's too weak now._

_Right…_

"Babi-Dee, I'm hungry. Let me finish off the Kai."

"What?" Babi-Dee froze as recognition lit up in his eyes, "Oh, of course."

"Buu?" I nodded, "Okay!" Buu hopped back over "Now what we do?"

"Just be patient, Buu." I said as I walked toward Supreme Kai.

I knelt down and just watched Supreme Kai for a moment. His breathing was ragged and his face was covered in blood and dirt.

_Is this the same guy that was trying to save earth? Why do I care?_

I lifted him up by his collar and he whimpered in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw me they grew wide.

"Ka- Katherine…"

"So at least someone gets my name right."

"You have to fight this… remember… the future? Remember… your family…"

"Shut up." I bared my fangs and I was about to bite in, when I was once more interrupted. I felt the bones in my wrist crack and I dropped the Kai. I looked up to see Vegeta holding my wrist.

"_Da treg Vegeta-augr…_" I sneered.

(Baka Prince Vegeta…)

I looked and saw Goku taking the Kai away, teleporting and reappearing.

"Like I can't teleport to him? I know where you took him. So predictable, Kakorot. The Lookout is supposed to be the safest place on the planet… until I make my way there, that is."

"I thought you said they were defeated." Babi-Dee said. I pulled away hard and brought my arm away from Vegeta. I felt the bones heal already.

"Earth magic, they healed themselves. A minor triviality I overlooked, master Babi-Dee."

"You're calling him master now? How pathetic." Vegeta criticized.

"Like you never called Frieza master?"

"The difference is I never meant it!"

"Buu, please dispose of these two." Babi-Dee ordered. Buu looked at me, and I nodded. Somehow Buu took it that I was his master and not Babi-Dee.

_He'll kill them._

_So?_

Goku and Vegeta both powered up, and I noticed that Goten and Trunks were watching on the hill. Piccolo and Krillen had been turned back from stone, and they were there as well.

_What if they die?_

_Better now than later._

I teleported to the hill and sneered. The two boys were Halflings, and the Namekian was like my father. Krillen was like a big brother.

"Take the boys and go. Refuse me, and I'll-" I saw the boys watching me with fear, and it disturbed me, "Just go. I mean it. If Buu doesn't kill you, I will." I growled.

"Katie? What happened?" Krillen asked. I grabbed him by the throat, ready to snap it if I so decided.

"My name is Katherine now. I am Majin and feral. If you do not leave now, I will kill you. Not because of Babi-Dee or Buu, but because I want to." I dropped Krillen and turned. The boys were nearly shaking. I growled, making sure they knew I meant it. Then I teleported back to the battle field.

Goku and Vegeta were both on the ground, Goku slowly getting up, Vegeta not. Goku crawled over toward Vegeta.

"He's too strong… I have to get Vegeta out of here." He was mumbling to himself. I had to laugh. Buu started toward him again.

"Wait Buu." I said, walking over.

"Katherine, what are you doing?" Babi-Dee demanded. I ignored him.

I got next to Goku and Vegeta. I looked them over, and Vegeta was near death. I snorted to catch Goku's attention.

"Kakorot."

"Katherine, please, Vegeta will die if I don't get him to Dende."

"I know. I want you to rest. Get healed. In a few hours I want to fight you again Kakorot, just you. You better not hold back. I know about level three. If you don't… you get the idea."

"Thank you, Katherine." Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's back and vanished.

"Argh! Katherine! Why did you do that?" Babi-Dee ran over and started to kick at me. I only smirked.

"Now that I'm Majin, I don't need your help, wizard." I sneered.

"What?" he stopped, mid-kick, and froze.

"Your usefulness has run out. And don't try to tempt me by saying you're the only one that can put Buu back into his ball, I know you won't. Goodbye." I raised my hand and shot a large blast at Babi-Dee, and he was gone. Buu hopped over and looked at the ashes of his would-be master.

"Oooh-" he laughed, "Now what we do?"

"We have some fun… we go play now." I said, floating into the air, "Come Buu, I know where we can have lots of fun."

* * *

**AS22: uh-oh!! What's Katherine planning? well you better read and review to find out!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Rampage

One by one, cities fell at my feet. Guiding Buu like a time bomb, I had control over the world, and I liked it.

_So this is what Cell saw as he ran ramped… I could grow accustomed to this. Eventually I'll out power Buu and then I will rule the universe… all I have to do is let Kakorot beat me up, flee, then return stronger._

I landed in a new city and started picking my meals. Buu waddle around, annoyed.

"Buu hungry!" he cried.

"I am too… just let me eat my fill, then you can have the rest, okay?"

"Oh… okay, Buu do."

"Good boy."

I started once more after my prey as Buu flew around above me. After a few meals I let him have his fill, and then we took off.

"Katherine… who that strong man Buu fight?" he asked.

"Which one, Buu?"

"The one that had the _halo_!" he said, like it was obvious who he meant.

"That was Kakorot, this planet's champion. You let me fight him a while, then you can finish playing on earth."

"When he come back?"

"Yeah… it has been too long." I said, stopping and landing. I flickered my Ki a few times, like a beacon, and then waited. It didn't take long, and then both he and Vegeta were back.

"I didn't ask for the royal pain to come, only you, Kakorot." I sneered.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Goku asked.

"We are. Vegeta, how would you like to play too?"

"Oooh, Buu play with pointy head?"

"Yes." I sneered. Buu flew near Vegeta, who powered up SSJ2. I smirked as Goku began to power up as well.

"Katherine, if this is the only way, then I'll do it!" Goku cried.

He powered up, and I saw the infamous SSJ3 signs. His hair grew long past his shoulders and his face took an altered shape. I felt his power level increase dramatically.

_Perfect… this is it… my challenge…_

I powered up now as well, going to my Feral Majin SSJ2 form. My power had increased some from our previous fights, but I was still only a SSJ2.

Goku looked at me and shook his head as he prepared to fight.

I charged Goku and kicked him square in the gut. While he was off guard I clawed his back and then turned and punched his back. He floated mid-air and seemed dazed.

"What the fuck Kakorot! Fight me!" I roared.

"…Ha… Me…"

"Oh shit… you were preparing this whole time?" I said, blocking, "That never works anyway!"

"HA!" I took the hit, and received little damage. Goku was aghast as he saw the lack of damage.

"A feral Saiyan's power is nearly double that of their regular power. Now that I have control that means even more, and as a Super Saiyan 2… do the math, if you can."

"S-super Saiyan… four?" Goku gasped.

"Well, I see you can do a little math. Yes, four, at least. I also have a bit of Majin power, so add that in."

"That can't be… Katie, what happened to you?"

"Like I said, I evolved." I blasted him right in the face, "And that's for not calling me Katherine." I laughed.

I felt a powerful power level heading our way. I recognized it right away, so while Goku could only watch me, and Buu fought on with my former prince, I landed and waited. The purple jacket… a long sword… lavender hair… it didn't take very long for him to arrive. When he stopped he looked angry and hurt.

"Katie… look at you…"

I felt pain shoot through my chest and arm. I grabbed my left arm and brought it back with a little bit of blood. I looked and saw that the Majin symbol was bleeding. I just blinked and turned back to my mate.

"Trunks, my pet. What do you think?"

"I think my mate is dead and a beast has taken over." He growled.

"Maybe she just decided to stop being scared all of the time." I snapped.

"Katie, listen to me. This isn't you. This isn't what you want to do."

"And how would you know what I want to do? Until I came here my plans were to be a marine biologist. I was going to travel the world, work with animals. Since I came here that idea was shattered. I could never do that now. Animals? Bah! The stupid animals here are supposed to be extinct! The creatures I've wanted to work with haven't evolved yet! Sure, sharks, but have you ever heard of a Humpback Whale? No… I'm lucky orcas have evolved so far…"

"Yes, you were lucky… in my time." I cocked an eyebrow at Trunks' sudden quiet tone. He continued, "When the androids attack and killed everyone… I dunno, you were pretty cold… like your heart had been frozen. I saw it melt once when I was a boy, but you went right back to your dark self the next day. Then there was a hurricane, and you, Gohan, and me were searching the beach for anyone in trouble. You found a stranded orca… her name was Mama. You were going to go find Gohan and me, but somehow you could understand what that Killer Whale was saying. She said she was going to die, so it didn't matter if she was in the sea or not. Her pod had been killed by… how'd she say it? Oh yeah, two 'creatures like you, but not like you' that shot light from their hands. 17 and 18 killed a pod of whales for the heck of it. You stayed with her as she died. After that… my Saiyan paladin seemed more caring. It was like… it was like you had traded your Saiyan armor for what Goku called an armor of love."

"But you just made my point for me, Trunks. Even in that hellish time, I still got a chance to connect with my favorite creature… but I can't here. I haven't even seen the sea since I came here… on Namek… Krillen and Gohan got to see a whale… but I missed it because I was being hunted down by Dodoria! I've been told to fight three tyrants and then some weird evil… thingy, instead."

"Then why help Buu?" Mirai asked.

"Because maybe I don't want to do what I'm told anymore… maybe I'm tired of never doing what I want because I have a duty. Maybe I don't want a duty anymore. Maybe I wanted to be normal."

"Normal? This isn't normal at all! You're EATING people!! Katie, how many people do you know that can fly? Can manipulate Ki? Can transform? Katie, if you were normal… you would… have never met me. And I would have never met you, and dammit, I love you!"

"You… love me? You really… no, that doesn't matter… you don't know what I've done-"

"Then tell me. It won't change a thing." Mirai said, coming a bit closer.

"_Mirai_… No, I want to rule! I want to destroy! Get out of my way!" I growled, powering up.

"Katie! No! What about _our_ family?"

I stopped.

_Our family?_

"You talk about raising our own kids one day. You want a child more than anything. But you know it's too dangerous because of your destiny. As long as Buu is around, we can never have a child. We can never see a safe time to have a child."

"I have Buu under my control-"

"So did Bibi-Dee and Babi-Dee, and look what happened to them."

"No… that won't happen to me…"

"What about your god? How do you think-"

"God is dead here! I am god!" I snapped.

"Katie, no, you're not a god." He started walking closer, slowly, "You're scared. You're mortal. They tie in, no matter how powerful you are. Look at what you've done. Look at my father and Goku."

I did. Vegeta was near death, being strangled by Buu. Goku was holding his arm tenderly, eyes full of something close to hopelessness and pity. Then I remembered.

_I killed… those people at the stadium… those people I called prey… I nearly killed a kid and Supreme Kai, but they stopped me… they stopped me… because they… they… care…?_

I closed my eyes and shuttered. He was right, I knew he was right.

"Mirai… you're… you're right… but it's too late… I've burned too many bridges." I looked away in shame.

"Katie, when you can fly you don't need bridges." Trunks smirked, "No, come on, just take my hand. You haven't done anything we can't fix." He stuck out his hand. I raised mine, but I retracted it. I was scared. I would care if I took his hand. I would feel the guilt. I would know the damage.

"Please Katie. Take his hand." Goku said.

"Ka- Goku… I'm scared. If I take it… my heart will feel the pain. I… I don't know if I can take that."

"You can. Help us fight Buu." Goku came up beside Mirai and placed his hand on his shoulder.

I reached out and took Mirai's hand, and he brought me close, into a hug. I broke down and cried in his arms. I felt my feral transformation melt away. My senses were lessened. But I was still Majin.

"You kept your promise… you found me…" I sobbed.

"Katie… I know this is hard… but we have no time for tears now." Goku said. I nodded as I wiped my face. I turned to Buu.

"Let me try something first. If it doesn't work… then you guys go for it." They nodded as I flew toward Buu.

Vegeta's eyes were cold and glassy. Buu kept squeezing as I came closer.

"Buu gonna make you dead!"

"Majin Buu, stop!" I snapped.

"Huh? But lady, you tell Buu to do."

"Now I tell you to stop. Let him go." I ordered.

"No… Buu want to make him dead!"

"Majin Buu!" I screamed. I ran and punched him, knocking him away from Vegeta. He fell to the ground as I regained my composure and walked over to Vegeta.

"Ka-Katie… I see you're back to normal."

"No, I'm not. I'm not feral… but I'm still Majin. I just see now, I have to stop Buu." I lifted his arm over my shoulder as Mirai walked over. Vegeta was unconscious, "Take him."

"Katie…"

"Goku… we have to kill Buu. He can regenerate much better than Cell ever could. We need better, stronger attacks." I said, turning to feel out Buu.

Then I was hit, hard, by the large pink blob. I didn't even get to react before he started to choke me with his huge yellow hands.

Then I could breathe again. I fell to my knees as I gasped in air, holding my neck tenderly, and looked up.

Goku, SSJ3, was fighting Buu. I stood up slowly and growled.

"Vegeta… how is he?" I asked.

"I think he's just got the wind knocked out of him. He'll be pissed once he regains consciousness." Mirai said.

"I'm gonna help Goku. Watch Vegeta."

"But Katie-"

"Mirai, I know Buu's power. You can't fight him. I'll be lucky to survive this. Or perhaps I deserve death…"

I took after Buu before Mirai could respond. Goku was powering a Kamehameha Wave as Buu powered one of his random Ki attacks. I decided to join in. I started to form my Ki into a green-purple attack.

"Super…" I brought my hands to my side.

"Ka…Me…" Goku and I would finish together.

"Gatlik…"

"Ha me... HA!"

"WAVE!" we screamed as we attacked, pushing our Ki to the limit as Buu stood there. He threw our attacks back and turned to me. Goku got hit with my Super Gatlik Wave.

"Me no like you… now Buu gonna make _you_ dead." He laughed. He punched me from across the field, stretching his arms out like rubber. I hit the ground and skidded across the field even further.

I couldn't get up, no matter how I tried. I ended up at my best on my elbows, sitting up a little.

"Buu… gonna… make… you… dead!" he screamed, firing his Ki attack. I couldn't move to dodge, and Goku was still down.

_This is it… now to repent… I regret it all…_

A shadow blocked the light from the Ki attack. It took form, a form just barely shorter than me, hair sticking up straight like flames waving in the wind. It was Vegeta, and he jumped in the way. The blast was ripping him apart, and I saw a smirk on his face as he looked at me before the light became too bright.

"Vegeta!"

Everyone and everything stopped then. The light died down, and there was Vegeta, on the ground, skin scorched.

"Vegeta!" I ran toward him, ignoring everyone and everything around me. I dropped to my knees beside him.

"Ka-Katie…"

"Geta? Please, no… you… I only wanted to…"

"You were trying to keep me from becoming Majin, only instead it happened to you. What happened… in your world?"

"Geta-"

"Tell me! And don't call me that…"

"Of course, my proud prince. You died… for a different reason, but it was still a sacrificed."

"So… was it meant to be?"

"I guess so." I was crying now. I rested my head on his chest, my hand guiding over his chest wound.

"Katie… no matter what you think… you were never weaker than Kakorot or myself. We've always been equals… ever since Namek…"

"Vegeta… thank you."

"Katie… you must fix your mistake. Stop Buu in any way you can. Fight your best. You may not have been born a Saiyan… and even so you may be from mixed classes… but you… have a true Saiyan's heart."

"I will, my prince. I swear to you, I will." I heard his heart and breathing stop. I looked back down at him, "No… no… V-Vegeta… NO! Please, don't leave me! Don't go!" the wind picked up, and then there was only ashes and a scrape of a blue spandex suit.

I looked at Buu, playful still as he watched the dust blow around. It was sickening. He had done this, he and his creator.

I looked at Goku. He was in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly agape. Vegeta and Goku were rivals, yet Buu so easily killed him.

Mirai was quiet. He had already lost his father once, and now he had lost him again. In a way, Vegeta was my father just as much, and I had lost him again. This time, it was my fault.

I couldn't believe it. I looked to the ground, thinking Vegeta would pop out of the dirt or something.

_He was… my mentor… my father-in-law… my hero… and he is dead… he saved my life… a life I don't deserve. I was going to throw it all away for fear._

"I was terrified… I didn't act strong… I was weak… I lost my honor… but Vegeta still… he still… saved me. Until a few moments ago I didn't think of him as anything important… but he still…"

"Katie, we still have the Dragonballs." Mirai said.

"No… you don't know what Buu is going to do. Vegeta…"

_I fought him… I fought with him… I was going to kill him… but he still…_

"Vegeta!" I screamed out my soul, making even Buu take notice.

_It's my fault… I let Buu out._

I looked at my arm, to the Majin symbol.

_It's because of that. Because I let it control me, and now I let a horrible monster loose… but the monster isn't Buu… it is me._

I had to get rid of the Majin symbol; as long as it was there I couldn't beat my dark side. I wasn't strong like Vegeta; I couldn't fight it as long as that symbol was still embedded onto my skin. The dark side struggled to keep in control, and I struggled to move my right arm so I could make a Ki blast.

_I have to remove the Majin symbol, and I know only one way how. Time to repent... _

When my Ki blast was strong enough I looked away, closing my eyes tight, and raised my right hand, blasting my left arm, removing the Majin symbol and its hold on me. The blast removed most of my arm and I collapsed.

* * *

**AS22: its been a while since I've looked at this chapter, and it made me cry. So review and let me know if it made you cry too!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Recovery of Feral Majin

Pain. That was the first thing I felt as I opened my eyes. It hurt, so I closed my eyes in hopes of getting away from the pain.

_Who would want me alive now, anyway? I killed innocent people. I ate innocent people… and Vegeta…_

But I felt something else. Someone was squeezing my hand. I opened my eyes again and saw a blur. A lavender blur; I squeezed back.

"Trunks, what are you doing here?" I asked groggily.

"Katie, thank Kami you're alive." I tried to sit up, but it hurt to move. My left arm was throbbing. I guess blasting off the Majin symbol like that wasn't such a good idea.

"This isn't the doing of Kami…. what's going on?"

"You beat the Majin spell… I thought I lost you. You've been sleeping since yesterday."

"Trunks, I'm sorry." I started to cry, and the tears said it all. _Buu will want to fight the boys soon. How messed up is this version of DBZ reality?_

"I know."

"No, you don't. I… I was eating people! Drinking their blood…"

"And are you sorry?"

"Yes!" I sobbed.

"That is all I care about."

"Oh… Trunks… I only wanted to save Vegeta. And now…"

"So he was meant to die? Well, we'll have to wish him back, won't we?"

"Mirai." He loved me so much, how could I have given in to the Majin? More importantly, how could I have killed all of those people? "You're taking this awfully well."

"I already lost him once."

"God, just go away!" I pushed him, but it was futile with my low energy level. He just stared at me for a moment as I kept crying.

"Katie? It's okay." He reached over and held me. I just cried on his shoulder, letting it all out.

"How could he? I would have killed him, but he died to save me. He's a better man than I _ever_ gave him credit. I never though he'd sacrifice himself for me. I never thought he'd sacrifice himself for anybody, but he did. I miss him, and I should pay for what I did."

"You are paying for it." it was a simple statement, but Mirai was right. I may never get to use my left arm again, which at the moment was throbbing, and the guilt was driving me crazy.

"What about my arm? What did the others say about it?"

"They had to use regular medicine and a little earthly magic to stop the bleeding. I'm surprised you're up so soon. I don't know anything more. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Mirai helped me up and helped me get dressed into my old fighting Gi that I got from Piccolo.

_This brings back memories. I wore this when I first fought Vegeta on earth and when I fought the Ginyu Force. Damn, why'd I do it? I got Vegeta killed! Why!_

"Mirai, I'm sorry. I can't say that enough. I wanted to kill your dad and Goku because… because…"

"Because why?" I looked, seeing Goku enter the room, "I'm glad you're okay, but why?"

"Goku… it's because you guys are stronger than me." I said, looking away, "Much stronger."

"You beat _us_, Katie. You were stronger."

"No. There are many reasons why you and Vegeta are stronger than me. First, I knew about your third form."

"Of course you did." Goku said, sighing.

"Then of course neither of you are… were… feral. Then… I don't know. You two are stronger than me. You always have been, and always will be. Your spirits are stronger."

"I'd say the way you beat the Majin hold proves you're stronger-"

"No!" I started to cry.

"Katie?" Mirai looked into my eyes, "We aren't judging you. Go ahead, let it out. Let it all out."

"The Majin hold wouldn't work on any of you. It worked on me. Vegeta's pride is too strong for it, Babi-Dee told me so. I know that wasn't a lie, whatever else he may have said. And it wouldn't work on someone with a pure heart. Vegeta resisted, and I know he still has darkness in his soul."

"Katie, Vegeta only resisted because of you." Goku said. He got my attention. Goku's eyes captured mine and held them.

"You just told me a moment ago that Vegeta became Majin in your world. You helped him focus on what really mattered." Mirai said.

"But I got him killed…"

"He doesn't regret it." I looked at Goku. His statement was probably true. I'd have to ask Vegeta someday.

"Goku… I wish… if only I hadn't gone with you guys…"

"Then father would have died anyway." Mirai said.

"Come on, the others are worried." Goku said, heading back outside.

I had lost so much strength that Mirai had to help me walk. I leaned on him out onto the Lookout. I was nervous about the upcoming reunion with the others. How could they ever trust me again?

The outside air seemed different. It was dank, and I realized it was because of Buu's power filling up the planet's atmosphere.

On the outer-most part of the Lookout stood the entire group. Man, was I feeling bad right now. Guilt, angst, and sadness were clouding my aura, I knew it. When the others saw me, I was surprised to see relief on most of the group's faces.

"Katie, thank Kami you're okay." Bulma said, which surprised me a lot.

"I guess I have some explaining to do."

"Katie-"

"Let me tell them, Mirai. I'll have to eventually. I went to Babi-Dee's ship to help, but I ended up causing more problems. In the story back home, Vegeta became Majin and caused Buu to be released, then he sacrificed himself to save everyone else, though it didn't work. But I screwed it all up. Instead, I became Majin, and Vegeta sacrificed himself to save me from myself. I caused Buu to be released, and I got Vegeta killed. I laughed when Buu fought Gohan, and I laughed when I killed those innocent people. God, I'm so sorry!" I finally started to cry full out now; I couldn't hold it in any longer.

No one said anything for a while.

"I think the question here is, what prompted you to do all that?" it was Krillen, the last person I expected to ask me something like that. "We all have fought by your side. Vegeta was your hero dammit! Why would you turn against us?" Krillen looked hurt. We had been through so much together. As I looked at the others, I realized we all had. Piccolo trained me, Krillen and Gohan fought with me against Garlic jr., Goku and me against Nappa and Vegeta, and Vegeta…

At first all I could do was stare at Krillen.

"You're right, Krillen. All this time I've fought evil, so why would I turn to evil for comfort."

"Comfort, what do you mean by that?" Goku asked.

"It's complicated." I just stared at my friends. These people were the only friends I ever really had, and I betrayed them.

I felt someone hit me. Bulma had come over and slapped me as hard as she could, but even with my Ki so low it didn't hurt. It was the meaning behind the slap that hurt.

"How could you let my husband get killed? You were his student and he admired you in a way I couldn't understand. He would have and _did_ die for you!" she started to cry and Yamcha was the one to comfort her. Yamcha threw me a dirty look.

"I got him killed because I was scared." Now that was something the others didn't expect me to say. I was the last person to admit that I was scared of anything.

"Katie…" Piccolo had an idea about the fear I was about to reveal. Only he had ever seen me this emotionally weak before, when I thought I lost my chance to go home, I told him about the Darkness.

"That dream I had before I came here, I don't think it was only a dream. That pit of Darkness is real, somewhere, and I don't want to go back. I don't want the shadows to swallow me, and I don't want to lose you guys. I messed that up." Tears kept coming, but I kept going with my story. "So when Babi-Dee was in my head, he manipulated me by saying he could keep the Darkness away. That was enough for my mental shield to be broken and he twisted my thoughts so that I agreed with him and his plan. I'm not making an excuse… my own weakness did this… I nearly killed everyone here, and Vegeta is gone because of me. Buu is free because of _me_."

"And what about Gohan?" Videl screamed, tears in her eyes, too.

"Gohan is alive. He's on the Kai planet training with Supreme Kai to stop Buu. Gohan… I didn't try to help him…"

"Yeah, my brother's alive!"

"Be quiet!" Goten and Trunks were hiding, ease-dropping on us, but that didn't work out too well, obviously.

"Alright, you two. Get out here right this minute." Chi-chi called to the two demi-Sayjins.

I heard a voice in my head. It was Babi-Dee, calling to me.

"_Where are you my pet? I'll find you, do you know that? Even without the Majin symbol on your arm, I can find you."_

"_But you're dead!"_

"_I can still sense you, even now. And then I'll bring back Katherine the Slaughterer and the first thing I'll order you to do is to kill all your little troublesome friends!"_

"Oh God, I have to go." I said, getting ready to teleport, but once again I was surprised to have Bulma stop me.

"If you leave, Majin Buu will kill you. At least up here you safe, for now. I don't want Vegeta's death to be in vain." Tears were still in her eyes, but she was calm now.

"I hate to say it like this, but no matter what happens now, Vegeta's death will be in vain." Tears kept flowing down my cheeks, even now. "But Babi-Dee can still find me, and I don't want him to find you guys too. I thought if he was dead, he couldn't find me again… I'll be back as soon as I know Babi-Dee's dead. Later we'll wish everything back to normal."

"Where are you going to go?" little Trunks asked.

"Somewhere where the Buu monster can't find me. I'll be back soon."

"Katie, I want you to know I forgive you." Bulma said.

"I think we all do, now that we know." Goku said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, that means the world to me. You all are the best friends anyone could have. If you can tolerate me when I'm feral… and Majin… I'll see you all later, okay?" I gave Mirai one last glance before I teleported. I did it quickly so no one could stop me.

* * *

**AS22: We've got one more chapter to go! The grande finale to New Destiny Uncut is next!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: HFIL

Katie-

_Kami's Lookout was hard. Harder than in New Destiny. Little Trunks kicked me in the shin, but his tears hurt more. Goten's fear of me hurt too. It took me a while to convince them I was okay again. But in HFIL I met the hardest challenge…_

With nothing to do, I sat by the fountain a while. It made me feel better sitting by the fountain because of the scent of the blood. I may not be evil, but the Saiyan in me loves the scent of blood. It's a predator thing, like sharks or wolves, but it's not as bad as that with our sentient side to help control it.

I remembered the blood on earth, and I got up, wanting to get as much distance between it and me as I could. In HFIL, that could be far.

"Well lookie 'ere, it's the monkey girl from Namek!" the Ginyu Force in it entirety had assembled in front of me as I walked. I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed them.

I laughed, seeing them like this. All five in a row with a ridiculous pose. But I ended my laughter sharply as I grew serious again.

"Great, the Ginyu Fools are here. And my name is Katie." I said sarcastically.

"So, why are you here?" Ginyu asked.

"I killed a lot of people. Just leave me alone, alright? I don't feel like fighting right now." I snapped.

"Like you could take on all of us?" Burter said, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Look, is that Frieza?" I pointed behind them, and they all immediately turned to look. When they turned back around I laughed my butt off.

"That was too easy! Thanks for the laugh guys, but go away."

"Now that's rude. What makes you think you can take us all?" Recoome asked. I especially wanted revenge on him.

"I achieved Super Saiyan, and I've surpassed it. I could beat you all without breaking a sweat." They were in shock, but they didn't believe me.

"If you're a Super Saiyan, then how'd you die?" Guldo asked.

"Why should I even bother with you? Fine, to shut you all up, there's a creature on Earth now known as Majin Buu. He killed everyone on the planet."

They still wanted action, even after what I said. Ginyu was first to come at me, so I kicked him away without transforming. As I got up the remaining Ginyu Force members stood and stared at me.

"How did she do that?" Recoome asked.

"I'll say it slow so your puny brains can perceive this. _I can go beyond Super Saiyan and I'm in a bad mood_. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get." I powered up just a little and they all went white.

"Good enough for me!" and then they ran off. Not too smart to tick off a female Saiyan. I moved in front of them faster than they could react to and I used one Ki filled punch to send them all on their way.

"That was fun, whose next?" I looked around but no one was there, so I powered down.

I found a creepy old tree and decided it would do as I sat down. I closed my eyes as I leaned back. I kept picturing Vegeta's face.

_Well, Vegeta's bound to be around here somewhere… right? But… no, I couldn't face him now. Not yet._

_In a few hours Buu will blow up earth, then Goku and Vegeta will fight against him together and the Spirit Bomb will be used. I loved that episode where Vegeta thought out his respect toward Goku, finally admitting that he _did_ respect Goku like no other fighter. But now it's all so real. God, I pray Goku pulls it off._

_And it's my fault if they don't…_

I'll finally admit, maybe having Goku as earth's champ isn't so bad. So what if I couldn't stop Buu? I'm destined to defeat something much worse. But that was scary, too, what if I couldn't do it? What if being feral caused me to lose?

I opened my eyes to have a look at the clouds that were the barrier between HFIL and Otherworld. To my surprise I saw two pink eyes staring at me. I shot up into a fighting stance, only then realizing who it was.

"Cell, how nice to see you again." I said sarcastically as I relaxed.

"How's that a proper greeting? Didn't you miss me?" Cell asked sarcastically back.

"Sort a, I guess. I really hadn't thought much of it." he fell over anime-style. His leg twitched, making me laugh.

"I was once the most powerful being on the planet, how could you forget me! I was perfect!"

"I had to train for Buu."

"Aw yes, Majin Buu. We've all been watching his progress the past couple hours. I was so surprised to see you give up to him without a fight."

"Whatever, just leave me alone." I turned to walk away, but he wouldn't have it.

"So, why are you here?" he asked as he moved in front of me.

"Why should I tell you? I thought you said you've been watching Buu."

"Only when he burst out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Nobody realized such a power was on earth until then. That's where everybody else is now, I left because I felt your unique energy. When I told Frieza he ran away as fast as he could." I laughed, imagining Frieza, who once threatened me with death running the opposite way when he knew I was near. It was a short-lived laugh, though, because I still felt bad over all I had done. Those friends of mine are pretty special people since they forgave me so quickly.

"Just leave me alone to suffer in hell for my sentence."

"Hell? Is that what it's called in your dimension?"

"Yeah, now go before I get really mad." I went to walk away again and Cell blocked my path once more.

"You're not evil, I have always known that. I know I said that once you could be, but I knew it wasn't true. Why did Enma send you here?"

"You really are obsessed with me, aren't you? Fine, I guess I may feel better if I talk about it, anyway." I sat down as I began my story.

"It all started yesterday when the World Martial Arts Tournament was being held. Goku got to come back because… he's Goku."

"Of course." Cell agreed.

"I knew for a fact I'd make to the finals against Gohan if we got to finish the tournament, but that wasn't to be, and I knew that as well. A wizard named Babi-Dee had arrived to collect energy to release his father's creation, Majin Buu. He sent his lackeys to collect energy at the Tournament, and then Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, the Supreme Kai and his servant followed after them. I was left behind but I teleported to the ship to help. Vegeta and Goku both had a chance to fight, and then we waited for Babi-Dee's right-hand man, Dabura, to arrive to fight Gohan. But Babi-Dee wanted to see me fight first, and sent a warrior to challenge me. And I did fight, seeing as a Saiyan always accepts a challenge."

"The one flaw in your species." Cell laughed.

"You're part Saiyan too, remember? Anyway, she was some sort of reptile and as we fought she spit venom into my eyes. I transformed into Super Saiyan 2 and killed her. Of course, that wasn't what I intended to do. I let my power control me, a habit I need to break. But then Gohan got to fight Dabura and the fight was cut short by Babi-Dee. Babi-Dee saw that his plan was going to fail and that he needed a more powerful warrior to help him release Buu. Originally he picked Vegeta, the easiest of us to turn Majin."

"Turn Majin?" Cell asked.

"It makes you a servant to Babi-Dee. Your inner-most evil is let loose at its full extent."

"I see, Vegeta would be the best bet. I should know." Cell retorted.

"Vegeta was the only one of us without a pure heart. At least, that's what I though. But I got Vegeta to focus on what was really important to him and he beat the Majin. But then Babi-Dee turned to me. I don't have a pure heart either. Damn feral instincts… Babi-Dee succeeded and I became Majin. Then I proceeded to earn the name Katherine the Slaughterer. I… I was feral again. I fed on humans… oh god, I let Vegeta die!"

Cell was quiet for a long time as I cried. I figured it was because I was crying that he was quiet. It was an awkward moment for the both of us. I knew I should have stopped crying, but I couldn't.

"I always said you had the potential. I never meant it. How… how did this happen? What did you do?" Cell sounded so sincere. He wasn't just gathering information or data, he really wanted to help me.

"Well," I wiped my face, "First I went and destroyed a town. I… I fed on some people there. I almost killed a kid… I played innocent to the child like some sick _freak_ as I led him into an alley." I spat on freak, "Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan stopped me. I wanted to fight them, but they didn't want to fight me, so I had to force my hand. I went to the tournament and waited for them there. I almost killed android 18… I blew up over half of the stadium. Then I fought Goku and Vegeta, nearly killing the two of them with one blast."

"One blast? Impressive…"

"I wanted to taste their blood. I wanted to kill them. Buu was released and he beat Gohan, nearly killing him and the Supreme Kai. Then when Goku and Vegeta were on the scene to stop Buu. I wanted to fight Goku's Super Saiyan three form, so I had Buu fight Vegeta. And then… Mirai…"

"Damn runt, what did he do?"

"He made me realize what I was doing really wasn't what I wanted to do. He reminded me of my values… my plans for children one day… to see the ocean and the whales… my feral side melted away, but I was still Majin. I guess… I was strong enough to fight the mind control… I just didn't want it to look that way. I wanted to feel pain. I fought Buu… and a blast came at me… Vegeta blocked it, saving me but killing himself in the process. It's all a blur, but I had some sort of an internal struggle and I beat the Majin, blasting off most of my arm." I pointed to the Majin scar, "I had to repent, and my death seemed the only way. But that, of course, didn't kill me. It was when Buu came to the Lookout in his stronger form that I gave in."

"That's when you were judged to be sent here, correct?"

"Yes, but I did make up for it a little by helping Goten and Trunks learn to fuse. Of course… they all… they should have hated me… but even Goten and Trunks were able to forgive me, and I threatened them. I was told that my sentence here would only hold until I was wished back. And in the event I couldn't be wished back I would have a formal hearing."

"You'd get a hearing? You are special, aren't you? No one except King Vegeta and Bardock had trials. King Vegeta was deemed evil and Bardock was deemed good."

"So by that ratio I have a fifty-fifty chance?"

"Probably." Cell snorted.

_Why is it so easy to talk to Cell? He is evil, true, and he is obsessed with me. But why do I do it? If I want to talk, I should talk to Supreme Kai, Mirai, Vegeta, or even Goku. But why Cell?_

"Katie… why haven't I heard you speak of feral before?"

"It… it scares me. I… I didn't want you to know. Because I like you, Cell. If I had one person who liked me and didn't know about feral… I don't know…"

_Maybe it's a connection. Some of my cells were used to create him, and in a way we're both stuck here alone. We both are the only ones of our kind, he a bio-android, and I knowing the future and all that jazz._

My SG went off.

"Where's that crystal ball thing you were watching Buu on?"

"Your Sensory Gift alerted you?" I nodded, "Follow me." Out of all the guys in HFIL, I was glad I was with Cell. Since he is obsessed with me, he cared enough to help me out. Weird, but good.

There was a crowd gathered around the crystal ball, making it hard to see. Though the ball was as big as a movie screen, all sorts of aliens and monsters were blocking the view.

"I guess there is only one way through." I turned to Cell and he nodded, agreeing. Cell acted the gentleman and powered up, frightening most of the people out of the way. I followed Cell up to the front of the crowd as all the others moved for me. I felt some other energies jump up so they could also move to the front. In the end, Frieza, Kooler (_Never saw him arrive on earth._), Cell, King Kold, King Vegeta, Nappa (_King Vegeta and Nappa, really?_), Brolly, and I reached the front. No one dared to question or argue with us.

The seven of us exchanged dirty or questioning looks at one another, feeling out one another. In some unspoken decision I was allowed first pick of standing arrangement. I, of course, picked a good place towards the center, the other six crowded around me, with the three other Saiyans closest to me. Somehow that was comforting.

"So, you're Katie? I've heard a lot about you. Tell me, how is my son doing?" King Vegeta asked.

"He's a good man, a strong warrior, and my sensei. He has a family and I'm his daughter-in-law, if you can believe it. Guess we're related, huh King Vegeta? But just watch the crystal ball, he's up there."

"That's doesn't sound like a Saiyan to me." Nappa spat.

"You wanna say that to him?" I asked, smirking.

"Next time you see Vegeta, tell him I've been watching him fight and I'm proud of him." I nodded and turned to the screen. But it wasn't Goku or Vegeta fighting Buu, it was Vegito. They had fused already.

"Who is that?" Frieza asked. The others turned to me.

"That's Vegito, a fusion of Goku and Vegeta. Those two are in one body and one mind, fighting Buu together."

"Kakorot?" guess who that was.

That was good enough for them.

_I'm really proud of you, Vegeta. You put aside your differences with Goku and now you can beat Buu, somehow. I wish I could say I'm sorry…_

The battle raged on, Vegito was turned into a jawbreaker and back again, and soon enough Vegito was absorbed by Buu.

"Well, that's that. Way to go, Majin Buu!" Frieza said. He really makes me laugh sometimes. "What's so funny, monkey girl?"

"That you'd think Goku and Vegeta are defeated so easily. They did that on purpose to rescue their family and friends who are trapped inside Buu."

"Really? How ingenious…" Cell said.

"Wait and see." So they did, though some of the rest of the crowd left. That's when Babi-Dee made his presence known.

"Well, if it isn't my dear Katherine. How are you doing, my dear?"

"Buzz off, I'm in no mood to mess with you."

"I only wanted to thank you for releasing Buu for me. That's something that could make you famous here in HFIL."

"And why would I want to be famous in HFIL? If everything goes to plan, in a few hours I'll be on earth again, preparing to fight the evil that I am destined to fight. I'm not your dear… get lost."

"Now that sounds like a true Saiyan." Nappa laughed.

"I'm so glad you approve." I said sarcastically.

"I was hoping I could get you to wish me back once you're alive again, my dear. We could rule the universe." Babi-Dee chuckled. I reached over quickly and lifted him into the air by his neck.

"Babi-Dee, I am no longer your slave, Katherine the Slaughterer. I am Katie Briefs, and you will never be wished back to life as long as I'm around. The Majin symbol has been chiseled into my arm, but it holds no power over me any longer. Is that clear?"

"Yes." he gasped. I dropped him, but instead he laughed, "It's clear that you need convincing!"

Babi-Dee spoke his spell and I fell to my knees, my head splitting in two. He was trying to force his Majin magic into me.

"_D'rar_ magician!"

_Damn, I spoke Saya-jin again… he's making me feral on purpose._

"Katie, what's going on?" Cell called.

"Fuck… it hurts!"

"It'll stop if you only give in." Babi-Dee laughed.

"Pain… is sometimes… the only way… you know… you're alive!" I screamed.

_I can control my feral side… it's like an extension of SSJ… or a prelude…_

Instead of fighting my feral side, I embraced it. I let my body grow and alter in all the right places, and Babi-Dee stopped.

"So… you decided to help me?"

"Fucker…" I growled, "Get the fuck away from me. I have control of my feral side… as long as I'm alive I will never be in your power again. Now GO!"

The force of my roar sent Babi-Dee flying. I stayed low to the ground to make sure I had control.

"Katie?"

"Cell… my second greatest fear was becoming feral. Third was Majin. Now I have beaten the both. Now I am a true, feral-controlling Saiyan warrior."

"You certainly aren't that bratty girl I met on Namek anymore, are you?" Frieza said.

"No, I'm not." I said coldly, growling. He backed away as I stood.

"Bitch." Kooler said. Everyone, including me, turned to face him.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I called you a bitch. Is that the appropriate word on earth for a girl acting as you are?"

"Listen, _Kooler_, I have every right to act like a bitch, especially when I'm feral, and I certainly don't need to be told that I'm acting like one by you. I know all about you. I saw my world's version of you getting revenge for Frieza. But it wasn't because you cared for your brother, oh no, it was because you were ashamed that a Saiyan beat him. If you're interested, I'll show you what it is like to fight a true Saiyan; a _feral_ Saiyan."

Frieza and Kooler exchanged dirty looks.

"Come at me." So Kooler went to his final stage, a stage past Frieza's, and I went SSJ2. He charged and I blasted him, easily knocking him away. He got back up and we both charged, throwing punches and kicks at one another for an entire five minutes before he backed off to see his damage. He was already exhausted, and checking me for damage. I was crouched down on all fours, not even breathing hard yet. The fight was fueling my feral side.

"So, you had enough yet?" I asked, sounding like a true Saiyan.

"How is this possible?"

"I told you, didn't I? There are levels of power that exceeds Super Saiyan. I'm at the second level, Super Saiyan 2. Goku can reach a level beyond that. And since I have feral control, my power is doubled… just like it was when I beat up Goku. Well, are we going to continue or not?"

He was mad now, and came at me again. The others in our little group watched on as we fought. I decided to hurry and end this so we all could see Goku beat Buu.

"Here's a special attack I came up with as Majin, though I think it'll work for me as a good guy. Super Gatlik Wave!" it was a complete opposite to the attack I used earlier, and it was solid white as opposed to the dark red. It beat Kooler no problem, actually knocking him out of his final form and back into his previous one.

"She beat lord Kooler!" some random guy in the crowd called. The people who left returned and watched as I helped Kooler to his feet.

"Great fight. Too bad I had to end it so quickly, but we need to focus on watching Buu and not fighting over this stupid shit."

"I still say you're a bitch." He said as he smiled. Though I beat him, he seemed to like the idea that there was someone stronger than him. Maybe it'll give him a purpose while he's in HFIL. I had a rival now.

I released my SSJ2 power and my feral power. I sighed, calming myself. I felt better like this than feral, even though I was weaker.

Looking back up at the crystal ball, Buu was starting to mutate.

"What's happening to Buu?" Nappa asked.

"Goku and Vegeta freed everyone trapped in Buu, including the good side of Buu. He's reverting back to his original form."

"I though his original form was fat?" Cell said.

"No, it was much worse."

Buu quickly reverted into his child-like form, but somehow it was different. I don't know if it was just his Ki or what, but something was different about him. Then it hit me; this Kid Buu had hair. His horn was slicked back into his hair, and his hair was white.

"The fear of the universe is a child?" King Kold cried.

"A child defeated me, so it is possible." Cell sneered.

We watched as earth blew up, along with the remaining Z Senshi. Only Goku and Vegeta were left.

Kid Buu started blowing up other planets and Supreme Kai had left to find the Namekian Dragonballs with Old Kai and Dende.

XxX

Now Buu was fighting on the Supreme planet of the Kais, and Goku and Vegeta were doing poorly. I had to help, but how?

"Dammit! Come on, Goku! Go Vegeta! I know you guys can do it!" I was the only one cheering for the good guys, and it was awkward to say the least. But it wasn't like anyone upset with my position would try to stop me.

Their fighting spirit seemed improved somehow, as if they had heard me.

All of a sudden I was back on the Lookout, alive and well.

"They did it. We're alive again!" I looked over to see the rest of our little group whom had died up here on the Lookout, plus Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks.

"Katie!"

"Mirai, we're back!" I ran to him and we kissed in celebration.

"We're all alive!" we all cheered, but it wasn't for long.

"_People of earth, we are fighting Majin Buu as we speak, so please, raise your hands and lend us your energy so we can beat him!_" it was Vegeta, pleading to the people of earth to give energy.

"You heard him! Goku's going to try the Spirit Bomb. If it goes like the story did back home, this'll be it!" I powered up to SSJ2 and gave all I had. The others followed suit, and soon a group of exhausted fighters and family barely stood on tired legs.

"_Please, we need more energy! Give us more energy! Everyone raise your hands!_" Goku tried, but it wasn't any good.

"We have to help out somehow." Krillen said.

"Let's try to get people to listen to them." Piccolo said.

"It won't work. No one will give because they think it's stupid. Just be patient, we'll have our day. I can't stand this, I have to know what's going on, but I can't teleport now because I used all my Ki."

"Then meditate. You did it before, remember?" Gohan suggested.

"Right! I did it to check on Goku when he fought Frieza."

I sat down and began to meditate, not sure if I could do this. My Ki was low, and I hadn't really attempted to do this in nine years. But I tried, and it seemed to work. I saw Kid Buu and Buu fighting, and our Buu was losing. Goku's Spirit Bomb looked pathetic, but if Hercule came through we'd be fine.

"_People of earth, this is your Champ, Hercule!_" I cried out because Hercule's booming voice shocked my senses. I couldn't see the fight any longer.

"_Right now I'm fighting Majin Buu, but I need your help. Please, give me your energy so I can use it to defend our planet earth!_"

"Oh, dad." Videl sighed.

I felt the earth's energy level drop significantly, so I knew they listened. The only problem was that it still wouldn't be enough. Then I felt my power return instantly.

"Come on, give again guys!" I said, charging up to SSJ2 again and giving again.

"_People of earth, please give me more power!_" Hercule cried again.

I felt the earth's energy increase and decrease once more.

"Now, back to the fight." I went back into meditation and watched as Goku threw the Genkai Dama at Kid Buu. He was destroyed, and the power of the final blast shocked my senses again, throwing me backwards and causing me to black out for a moment. It was long enough for the others to take notice and when I opened my eyes all I saw was a blur of faces.

"Give her room." Mirai said, holding me up.

"Katie? What happened?" Trunks asked.

"I saw Buu destroyed for good. That hurt, the image overloaded my senses. That was as fun as sticking a live wire in my mouth." I said, rubbing my head. The others laughed dryly, but they got the point and cheered because Buu was gone.

"Katie…" Piccolo said it, not really knowing how to ask the question I knew someone would ask.

"I'm okay now. There is no more chance of me going feral. I don't know… but Super Saiyan blocks it. Without Babi-Dee I wouldn't have become Majin today or yesterday. There is no more reason to fear me."

Epilogue:

_Katie-_

And that was me, feral. Katherine the Slaughterer was much more evil and bloodthirsty than I first wrote. I guess… I guess it scared me too much to write it all out before. But this is what happened.

My feral side was never released again. Vegeta thinks I became a bit like him because of that. He was born without the feral instincts, and I don't have them anymore. That's what Vegeta thinks.

But I know what it is. It's another part of me, buried deep down in an unwanted transformation I can control. And for the most part, I can control the feral part, but only by not becoming feral.

As a kid, sometimes you wonder about vampires. I can tell you from experience that bloodlust is not any way to live. It isn't a side-note to immortality, it's a punishment.

When I was feral I was always hungry. I always wanted blood, and nothing could fill me. Feral Saiyans are really just primitive Saiyans… and it scares me that my people were once like that.

Vegeta wasn't feral because he's royalty. That may sound pig-headed, but it is true. It was bred out of the royal family line.

Goku wasn't feral because of that accident when he was a baby. It knocked a few bolts loose… but if it hadn't, Goku wouldn't be so loveable, would he?

Mirai, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks weren't feral because they were half-human. It's the same with Bora and Pan later. The human genes block it out.

I was really the only normal Saiyan to come to earth besides Raditz. Maybe if I had known about feral I could have asked Raditz about it.

I know why I had so much trouble controlling the feral part of me. There are many reasons. One was I was human for 15 years or so, and it was like a back up in my mind. When it was able to be let loose, it was out in a big way.

Another reason was that I was young. I was just a kid, and I shouldn't have had such bloody thoughts about my fellow man. I shouldn't have seen the guy next door as a possible meal… but because I did it was hard to resist.

Last was my armor of love. I was so tired of caring and carrying that heavy armor that once it was off it was off in a big way.

I always have feral power added to my true power. If I didn't have it I wouldn't be as strong as Goku or Vegeta. Without my feral side, Roxx might have broken me. To tell you the truth, if it wasn't for the bloodlust, being feral would be great. With SSJ and all its forms at my side, my feral anger doesn't get out of control.

Goku doesn't use Kaio-ken anymore because he has stronger forms. It's the same with me and my feral transformation, but I'm also scared of it. Goku only has to worry about hurting himself if he does Kaio-ken. I have to worry about hurting others and liking it.

And the Angel power? It made my feral self melt away completely. I had power without it, so I didn't need it. My Inner Light 'told' me that it was gone. And not to 'call her' a liar, but I still feel it when I fight.

It's a part of me, and it will never go away.


End file.
